As It Is
by ShowsAreLife
Summary: Austin Moon is a single parent with a very busy career. He hires Ally Dawson, an aspiring musician, to look after his daughter and soon discovers that Ally might be exactly what he needs in his life. (Rated M for themes such as depression and alcoholism) *Now complete*
1. The Beginning

**Ohhh so new story! Idea just popped into my head and I had to write something down. Had no idea what to call it, "As It Is" just kinda came to me. It doesn't make sense, but oh well! :P I will be updating my over story don't worry! This is just something different. And I'm also working on a sequel for Hot For Teacher ;) Anyway, I'm rating this M just in case, I don't know if I wanna go on full on smut with this story, but knowing me I probably will :P If you like it, let me know! I'd appreciate it a lot.**

* * *

><p>Austin Moon was 27 years old. He was a superstar in the music industry and had cash flowing out of him 247. It had all started when he was 15. He was a young immature teenage boy who always had girls on his mind, and that was the perfect place to start when writing a song. It didn't take long for the song to go viral and before he knew it he was an overnight sensation. Back then it was a lot easier. From that day he had been living in fame and fortune. He met a girl and fell in love. Her name was Piper and she was his everything. They dated all the way through high school and college. He didn't go to college, but she did. Then came the day Austin proposed, he was 20 and was sure he was ready to make the big commitment. Two months later Piper was pregnant and Austin's whole world came crashing down on him. It was a blessing in disguise and ultimately the only good thing that came out of the relationship. The marriage didn't go through and soon the pair became so involved in hating each other. And then one day it stopped. Not the way Austin had planned, certainly not the way he had wanted. Piper had been involved in a car accident, and unfortunately hadn't made it out. This left Austin a single parent who had a very demanding and time consuming career.

"Daddy?" The voice of a small innocent child sounded in the kitchen.

"Mhm?" Austin looked down to his daughter.

"Do we have to get a babysitter?" She asked to which Austin laughed.

"Yes sweetie, we do. And it won't be a babysitter, more like a nanny. She'll be living here too so daddy will be able to get a lot more work done." He smiled and lifted her to sit her on the kitchen counter. "But I don't want you to go away more." The little girl folded her arms.

"Katie, I promise once this project is finished we'll have a lot more time to spend together. It will just be a few more months baby." He sighed to himself and looked back down to the list of candidates he had picked out. "Plus, we get to interview all these people. That will be fun, won't it?" He tried to encourage his daughter.

"I suppose." She rolled her eyes as her voice filled with sarcasm. He had taught her well. His daughter was a lot more intelligent than he had thought.

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. In that exact moment the doorbell alarmed.

"That will be the first one." He helped Katie down off the counter. "Now remember, be nice."

"I'm always nice." His daughter gave him her biggest smile.

"So, Miss Templar?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Call me Brooke." The woman obnoxiously smiled at him. In fact, she hadn't taken her eye's off him since she arrived. "Brooke." He nodded. "Do you have any previous experience working with kids?" He asked.

"No." She said through her smile. "But I do know a lot about you."

"Excuse me?" Austin's eye's widened.

"I am probably your biggest fan. I can't believe I am sitting this close to you." She said as she leaned in closer to him. Austin gave a worrying look to his daughter who looked very unamused. "Can I take a picture?" The woman asked.

"Um.. oh is that the time! I have a really important meeting, sorry about that." He said standing up and ushering her to the door as quickly as he could. "What about the job?" She asked as he opened the door for her. "I'll call you." He said as he slammed the door shut.

"What a nut job." He heard his daughter say.

"Hey!" He pointed towards her "Don't you be talking like that."

"Sorry." She sighed.

"That was the last one I guess. I have a meeting now so I guess I'll have to drop you off at Uncle Dez's and Aunt Trish's"

"Noooooooooo they are so boring." His daughter whined.

"I know baby but I don't know what else to do." He shrugged.

* * *

><p>Ally Dawson was a 24 year old college graduate who couldn't get a job. She was in the same boat as most and hated it. She had worked her ass off to get all the grades she ever needed and now no one would employ her. Typical. In fact her life was quite boring. She didn't exactly have many friends except one. Carrie was her best friend and had been all the way through high school. As far as boyfriends went Ally had no luck. She had dated her childhood sweetheart up until a few months ago. She walked in on him and another girl and that went down so well. He tried to make up some excuse and begged for her forgiveness but she didn't accept. Carrie always tried to set her up with guys, but Ally was never really interested. Her real passion was music, and she was a damn good songwriter if she said so herself. She had never put anything out to the public, she had terrible stage fright. At this point she was desperate for a job and when she saw the ad for a nanny she knew it was probably her last chance.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright you got your things?" Austin asked and his daughter nodded with a sad expression on her face. "Aw c'mon, I'm sure their house isn't that bad." Austin knelt down beside her.<p>

"It's not but all my toys are here." His daughter looked down.

"Look how about when I come pick you up we go to the toy store and I'll buy you a whole new set just for Uncle Dez's place? That sound good?" He asked gaining a smile from his daughter.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Good girl." He hugged her. "Daddy loves you."

"I love you too." And just then the door went. Austin jumped up and looked at his watch. "I'll just tell them they'll have to come back tomorrow." He said as he walked towards the door opening it. His eyes fell onto the small brunette who stood in front of him.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Mr Moon?" The woman questioned. "I'm very sorry if I'm late, this place was actually quite hard to find and I have a flip phone." She laughed a little. "I'm Ally Dawson."

"Ally, right. You were on the list. I was actually just about to head out." He sighed.

"Oh." She said. "That's okay, I'll just come back another time if the job is still going." She smiled and turned away to walk back to her car. "Wait." He stopped her. "When can you start?"

"Anytime." She replied.

"Cool, how about now?" He asked.

"You haven't even interviewed me or looked at my resume." She laughed.

"Let's just called in a trial run?" He said opening the door for her to enter.

"Oh.. I mean I'm not sure Mr Moon." She began to ramble.

"You'll be fine. I'll be back in an hour. This is Katie." He pointed at his daughter who smiled up at the stranger. "Just don't answer the door, or the phone.. and I'll be back as soon as I can. Help yourself to whatever, Katie will show you around." He smiled. "Now I'm really late, and you're really doing me a big favour!" And with that Austin was gone.

"Um…" Ally was left speechless.

"He's always like that." Katie shrugged.

"Right." Ally laughed. "So.. Katie is it?"

"Yep. I'm 6 years old and love to play!"

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Ally.. I'm old." She smiled down at the little girl who looked up in awe. "This is a very big house, if you don't mind me asking, what does your dad do?"

"You don't know?" The little girl sat down on the couch as Ally shook her head. "He's a really famous singer and he's always busy, but he gets paid _a lot._"

"Moon.. Moon." Ally repeated trying to figure out who he was. "Austin Moon.. I think I have heard one of his songs before." She smiled.

"Do you live under a rock?" Katie said.

"Cheeky now aren't we." Ally laughed.

"I heard my auntie say it to my uncle Dez!"

"Dez Wayde?" Ally asked.

"Yeah he's _sooooooo_ boring." She rolled her eyes.

"I love his work! I have his book." Ally smiled nodding.

"You must be boring too then."

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>"Ah Austin! Glad you finally decided to show up."<p>

"Sorry Jimmy, had to find someone to look after Katie." Austin took a seat beside his manager.

"Austin I really think you should consider letting her live with her grandparents."

"No fucking way Jimmy. Look, I found someone it's all sorted, I won't be late again. Besides, Pipers parents hate me, they'd never let me see her if I just gave her away like that."

When Piper passed her parents were straight on the bandwagon to take Katie away from Austin. They said he wouldn't be able to handle it and things would end in disaster. He loved his daughter more than anything, and of course he was not willing to let her go that easily.

"It was just a suggestion." Jimmy said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed. It's hard juggling everything, I just want this album to be done so I can take a break." He sighed.

"Of course." Jimmy nodded. "Well everything is ready and in place, it should be fairly quick. Couple of months tops." Jimmy shrugged.

"Cool, and what about the duet?" Austin asked.

"Well.. so far we haven't been able to find anyone. Most of the new talent out there are way too young to sing a song such as the with you. We'll find someone though, it's what we're here for." Jimmy reassured him.

* * *

><p>Austin came home that night to find the house in silence. Panic set into his heart as he looked around. He had been longer than he said he would, much longer. Had he left his daughter with some psychopath? Some obsessive fan like Brooke? Oh no. "Katie?" Austin called raising his voice slightly. "Shhh." His attention was drawn to the corner of the room where Ally was reading a book with the small lamp on. "Katie is asleep." She smiled setting the book aside. Austin glanced at his watch. "It's 10pm, how did you manage to actually get her into bed?"<p>

"She was pretty tired, we spent all day playing games." Ally shrugged.

"I'm impressed." Austin smiled. "Look sorry for dumping all that on you, I was in a rush. I can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it." Ally said collecting her things.

"How about that interview now?" He laughed.

"I can do that." She smiled.

"Great, take a seat." He said pointing to the overly large couch. "Any previous experience?" he asked as she sat down. "Not much." She shrugged. "I have babysat a lot, it seems to be the only work I can get nowadays."

"To be honest that's more experience than half the girls who came in here before." He laughed. "You ever been to jail, anything like that?"

"Nope." She smiled.

"And are you single?" He asked. "Sorry it's such a personal question but the job does entail living here and having your significant other over wouldn't be such a big deal, but I just need to know who I'm letting in my house."

"I'm single." She answered.

"Alright.. well.. Ally, right?" He asked and she nodded. "The job is yours if you want it.. I mean.. Katie obviously likes you because if she didn't she wouldn't have went to sleep and I'd have a screaming 6 year old beside me currently." He chuckled.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "The jobs all yours."

"Thank you so much Mr Moon!" She stood up to shake his hand.

"Please, call me Austin." He smiled and shook her hand. "Now I'll let you head off because it's late.. are you okay to just sort of pack up and move here as soon as?"

"Yes!" She smiled. "I can do that. I promise you won't regret this." She said as she picked up her handbag. "I don't plan on it." He smiled as he waved her off.

Ally Dawson had just got herself a job.


	2. The Cake

**Okay first of all I wasn't going to update this today, but a review was left that said "****This is interesting,and I'll hope you'll update frequently and not every 3218983 years." First of all, the persons username is amazing, and the review made me laugh so much. I know the feeling of waiting for an author to update, so just for you, here we go. Thank you for making me smile :P Anyway, I kinda have this story planned out on where I want to go, but I don't want to make them fall in love within like 4 chapters. They will totally bang at some point though, don't worry ;) If anyone is interested in the song Ally sings in this chapter it's called "Watch Over You" by Alter Bridge. It's a really good song. Thank you for all the follows and reviews! You guys are awesome! ;)**

* * *

><p>"So he just gave you the job like that?"<p>

"Apparently so. He looked desperate." Ally shrugged.

"Well make sure you mention your amazing best friend Carrie and how's she's one percent single and available to date." Carrie smirked.

"Oh of course." Ally laughed. "You know I don't really know who he is."

"How do you not know who Austin Moon is? What music do you actually listen to?"

"I like Taylor Swift." Ally smiled.

"I'm pretty sure he's done a song with her. He is so dreamy." Carrie happily sighed.

"Uh huh.."

"You don't think he's attractive?" Carrie asked.

"I do, but just not my type."

"That's right, because you go for assholes like Gavin."

"Oh haha." Ally rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I better get going. He already sent a truck over this morning to pick up all my stuff."

"I can't believe I'm going to be living here alone." Carrie sighed.

"At least now you'll be able to bring all your boyfriends over without interruptions."

"That is true." Carrie smirked. "Well, I will see you soon!" The pair hugged as they said their goodbyes. "Remember and tell him I'm single!" Carrie shouted as Ally left.

* * *

><p>If Ally was being honest with herself, she was nervous. The long drive to his house just made her even more scared and terrified. What had she signed herself up for? Personally she had no idea who he was and had no interest in his career, but to everyone else he was a superstar. Ally Dawson was going to be living in the house of a millionaire. She was going to be looking after his daughter. She was going to be shopping for him, and cleaning, and cooking. What if she messed up? What if she set the house on fire or left the back door open and a burglar got in? She was probably just overthinking. There was nothing to worry about, it was all going to be fine. She pulled up to his driveway. This was it, she was singing her life over to him.<p>

"Ah Ally, come on in." He greeted her with a smile. His hair was a mess and he was wearing a kitchen apron covered in what looked like cake mixture. "Sorry about the mess." He laughed as she walked in. "Katie demanded we make you a cake for moving in, and I'm not the best cook in the world."

"You didn't have to do that." Ally smiled.

"Oh I did, once Katie get's an idea in her head she won't stop going on about it until you agree."

"Ally!" The familiar voice of the little girl came booming from the top of the stairs. She ran down and threw herself into Ally's arms. "I didn't think you were coming back." She said latching on.

"Of course I was coming back." Ally smiled.

"I got Katie's uncle and auntie coming over pretty soon to take Katie out." Austin said glancing at his watch. "Give me five minutes to get cleaned up and I'll show you to your room?"

"Sure." Ally nodded as Katie dragged her over to the couch.

"I can't wait for you to meet my Auntie! She's the fun one, it's Uncle Dez that's boring."

"Oh I'm sure he's not that bad." Ally implied.

"He is!" Katie insisted.

"Okay, okay." Ally laughed.

"My daddy said he likes you."

"Did he now?" Ally asked.

"He said you are a life saver. All the other people that came for the job were kind of scary." She lowered her voice. "One of them was a nut job but don't tell daddy I said that, he says its bad."

"It is bad." Ally reassured her. "But don't worry, I'll keep it between us." She smiled.

"Alright." Austin said coming back into the room. "Let me show you the room."

He lead her up the what seemed liked never ending stairs to the next floor. She had already been here, but she hadn't explored the entire hall. He let the right to the end past all the closed, possibly locked doors. "So, this is my room." He pointed to the door on the right. "If you ever need me or anything." He shrugged. "And this is yours." He opened the door to the left. Ally was stunned at the sight before her. All her stuff had already been put in and sorted, with the exception of a few boxes which Ally assumed was clothes. The room itself was the size of her entire apartment. Never in her life had she seen such luxury in one room. "I hope you like it." Austin said smiling. "I know it's not very.. feminine, but it's yours to do what you will to it."

"This is where I'll be sleeping?" She asked in total awe.

"Yeah." He nodded. "And that door there leads you to your own bathroom. I wasn't really sure how you wanted things set out so I just kind of placed them around, you can change it about obviously. I'm not very good with things like this." He said scratching his head.

"It's fine. It's more than fine, it's amazing." She smiled.

"Great! Cool.. um, I also have a sort of home studio down in the basement. If I'm home and you can't find me I'll most likely be in there."

"Noted." She said as the doorbell went.

"That'll be Trish and Dez, I'll leave you to get your things sorted and you can just come down whenever." He flashed her a quick smile before heading back down the stairs.

"Wow.." Ally said looking around.

* * *

><p>"Austin what is that smell?" Trish asked as she and her husband entered.<p>

"Goddamit the cake!" Austin said running over to the oven. He opened the oven door and tried to grab the tray with his bare hands, resulting in a burn. "Mother fu-" He stopped himself remembering his daughter was present. He grabbed a cloth and pulled the half burnt cake out placing it on the counter. "Great." He said sighing at the disaster that lay before him.

"Dad you ruined it!" Katie was annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I'll buy a new one."

"Why are you making cake anyway?" Dez asked laughing.

"We have a new housekeeper type thing, just wanted to welcome her properly I guess." He shrugged. "Housekeeper? You finally got one then?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I hired her yesterday. She's pretty cool." He smiled running his hand under the water. "She's upstairs just now sorting her stuff out."

"I'm here." Ally said as she walked down the stairs.

"Ah, here she is." He turned off the tap. "Ally, this is Trish and Dez and Trish and Dez, this is Ally." He introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Dez shook her hand.

"I'm a big fan." Ally blurted out.

"You read my work?" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I find it very interesting." She smiled.

"Well Ally, I think we'll get along just fine." He smiled back.

"Glad Austin finally found someone to take care of this place, and that my husband found someone who actually likes his work." Trish smiled shaking Ally's hand.

"Alright so you know my sisters getting married in two weeks and you still haven't found a plus one." Dez said turning to Austin.

"Yeah well it's not that easy Dez. Besides can't Katie just be my plus one." He shrugged.

"No because she's already on the guest list." Dez shook his head. "Don't you have someone at the label you can go with? There must be plenty of girls out there who would be dying to go on a date with Austin Moon."

"It's hardly a date." Austin said. "And after Piper, I don't know. I'm just not looking for love right now. It's a wedding anyway, I don't need a girlfriend to go with me."

"Fine! If you say so." Dez rolled his eyes.

"Can we go now. We are going to be late for the movie." Trish interrupted.

"Yes. We'll be back before 8 at the latest." Dez said taking his nieces hand.

"Alright, enjoy the movie sweetie." Austin bend down and kissed his daughters cheek and with that they were gone.

"So, you know Dez then?" Austin asked turning to Ally.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I have all his books."

"You like reading?" He asked.

"Love it. It's how I spend most of my free time." She replied.

"Awesome, I'll have to make sure I update the library at some point."

"You have a library.. in your home…" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. I'm pretty rich.. I don't really know what to do with the money half the time, so I just tend to buy things I really don't need." He laughed. "Speaking of money, anything you need or want, just let me know and I'll get you it." He smiled.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." He insisted.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "I mean, my daughter likes you a lot and I think you are pretty cool." He smiled. "And you aren't an obsessive fan like most of the other people who wanted this job." He laughed. "Anyway." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, you just let me know."

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"So the cake.. I kind of messed that one up." He said nodding towards the cake.

"Oh dear." Ally laughed. "I'm sure it's still edible."

"Yeah, I wouldn't even trust my cooking if it wasn't burnt."

"How about I make something?" She suggested.

"That would be awesome, then I can get to know you more over dinner." He smiled. "There is a lot of random stuff in the fridge." He said as she opened it.

"I'm sure I can figure something out." She said looking through the possible food items to use.

"Cool, well I'll be down in the studio if you need me. I gotta try get this album done as soon as." He sighed. "Sure." She smiled. "What about the cake?" She asked.

"Um.. just bin it." He laughed before heading off downstairs.

* * *

><p>"You got me like upside down.. you.. you.. goddamit." Austin scribbled out the last line and tapped the pen on the table. A knock came from behind him and he spun around in his chair.<p>

"Ally, hey." He smiled up at her.

"Dinner will be ready in ten." She said looking around at all the guitars hanging on the walls.

"Thanks, I'll be up soon. Trying to finish this damn song. They told me I had enough songs for the album but now apparently I need one more." He threw the pen on the desk. "I can't think of anything." He sighed.

"May I see?" She asked.

"Um.. sure." He handed her the piece of paper with messy scribbles on it.

"How about this." She said putting it back on the desk and grabbing the pen. "You got me like upside down, you standing there I swear my whole world is turned around?" She jotted the words down. "Yeah.. yeah." He took the pen and started writing too. "I can't believe you're here." He paused for a second. "I was looking in the crowd, but you're here now."

"You standing there I swear my worlds turned around." She finished the chorus.

"I really like that." He smiled.

"I like to write songs every now and again." She shrugged.

"Really? You'll have to let me hear one." He suggested.

"Oh." She could feel herself turning red. "They aren't even that good, you don't want to."

"I'm sure they are great Ally, but if you don't wanna then that's fine." He held his hands up.

"Thank you for helping me there." He smiled. "I'll make sure to credit you."

"Please don't." She said. "I'm not really into that kinda thing."

"You just helped me write a song, I have to give you some sort of credit."

"No, no. Honestly, it's fine." She reassured him. "Now come on." She said running back up the stairs. "Alrighty…" Austin said looking a little confused that she didn't like fame.

* * *

><p>"This is great." Austin said with a mouth full of food. "Any other hidden talents I should know about?" He asked.<p>

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not that exciting."

"Neither am I." He said.

"I beg to differ. You're a superstar, that's exciting." She laughed a little.

"Ah I love my career but sometimes it can be the worst." He shrugged.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" She said.

"Sure, go for it."

"You and your wife? Why did you two split up?" Ally asked.

"Piper, well we never got married. We were all set to get married and then she cheated on me. It was.. unexpected. Anyway, it was kinda a tough time. And then she got into a car accident.. I mean I hated her for what she done, but I never wanted that to happen. Especially because of Katie.. she's a tough girl but I know she misses her mom a lot." Austin explained.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Austin.. I had no idea."

"It's alright." He said taking another bite. "What about you? How come you don't have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"I did have, his name was Gavin.. but he cheated on me too." She sighed.

"Damn, well he's an idiot, I'm sure any guy would be lucky to have you."

"I doubt it." She laughed. "I'm nothing special, I'm still a huge dork."

"Dork's can be cute." Austin smirked.

"If that's your type of thing." She shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Did you tell him I'm single?" Carrie said over the phone.<p>

"No Carrie." Ally laughed.

"Why not?"

"He's my boss, I am not going to set you two up." Ally said.

"Fine!" Carrie said. "The apartment is so boring without you."

"Everytime I was there you said I was boring?"

"You are, but it's a million times more boring without you." Carrie said.

"I'm sure you could call one of those boys you always used to have over."

"Oh one of them is already here."

"Ew." Ally said.

"His name is Jaun."

"Jaun?"

"He's so hot Ally I swear." Carried gave a love struck sigh.

"Hold on I thought you were dating Elliot?"

"No, I'm fucking Elliot, but we aren't dating." Carrie reminded her.

"Right… because that's normal." Ally laughed.

"Mhmm, it is very normal."

"Ally?" Ally turned around to see Katie yawning.

"I gotta go Carrie, I will call you later." She hung up.

"Katie, what are you doing up so late?"

"I had a nightmare." Katie looked down.

"Aw." Ally took her into her arms."Come on, it's really late you should go back to sleep." Ally said taking her up the stairs again. "Can you sing to me?" Katie asked as she got back into bed.

"I can't sing." Ally stated.

"Please?"

"I can try." Ally said tucking her in. "Hrmm." She briefly thought of a song to sing. "_Leaves are on the ground… fall has come… blue skies turning grey.. like my love. And who, is gonna save you when I'm gone? And who'll watch over you? When I'm gone."_

Austin stood outside the door listening. He had never heard a voice like her's before. It was amazing and beautiful. He had worked with a lot of singers before, but never had anyone sang with such emotion. He couldn't help but smile and he leaned against the wall listening as she finished the song.


	3. The Man Who Cries

**Alright so you may be like "Da fuq?" during this chapter.. but don't worry all will be revealed soon! :) Thank you so much for all the support on this story so far, I think it's gonna be a good one ;) I know these chapters are kind of slow, but let's be real they aren't going to just instantly fall in love.. but I hope you like it anyway! :)**

* * *

><p>It was almost noon and Austin still hadn't woken up. It was the start of a new week and Ally needed to make a good impression. She had awoken at the crack of dawn and prepared herself for the day ahead. She had driven Katie the short distance to school and came back to what she hoped would be something for her to do, but there was nothing. Ally checked the schedule Austin had pinned to the wall and it looked as if today was his free day. She had thought about going to wake him many times, but in the end fear got the better of her and she decided to leave him be. Maybe he needed this? She flicked through the channels of the massive television before settling on one of those generic daytime cooking shows. Ally never thought this job would be so.. uneventful.<p>

"Just go wake him up." Carrie suggested over the phone.

"How exactly?"

"Open the door and say bitch wake up."

"Okay, one that's very rude and two I can't just barge in!" Ally insisted.

"Why not?"

"Because what if… what if he isn't wearing anything?!"

"I wouldn't mind seeing a naked Austin Moon." Ally could tell Carrie was smirking at that comment.

"Look, I do not want to see the man I work for naked!" Ally said sighing. She spun around to look at the clock to find Austin standing behind her trying to hold in his laughter. "Uh.."

"Oh my god is he there?" Carrie asked loudly. "That's hilarious."

"I have to call you back." Ally said before hanging up. "Austin.. that's not what you think." She began to explain.

"It's cool, I heard the parts before." He laughed.

"Right.. sorry.. That was my friend Carrie, she's a little bit… crazy." Ally smiled.

"I can tell." Austin agreed. "Sorry I didn't wake up, I was up all night working on that song." He said rubbing his eyes.

"I heard you." Ally said.

"Was it that loud? Damn I didn't even realize."

"No, I came down to get a glass of water and I overheard you singing."

"Ah, I see." He smiled. "So what do you think? Do I need some autotune?" He joked.

"Not at all." She reassured him. "It sounded amazing. You know I don't think I've ever actually heard one of your songs."

"I think thats a good thing." He said as he sat down. "A lot of my older music was kind of forced upon me, I didn't really like the style."

"Forced upon you?" She sat beside him.

"I was young and wanted to be a rockstar I guess." He laughed. "Ramone Records. They were the first to contact me. I signed the contract straight away and I guess I didn't read it all. I wasn't really allowed to write my own songs, which kind of sucked, but I was still young and famous so I didn't really care. But now, I actually can write all my own songs. I feel it's a whole lot better than being forced to sing lyrics you didn't write." He shrugged. "But that's just me."

"Well I'm glad you get to write your own songs now, I'm sure they are all amazing." She smiled.

"I'm still pretty popular, so I assume they are."

He leaned over and grabbed his guitar. Ally had always been fascinated with the way musicians played their instruments. Most guitar players had their generic rock and roll strumming, but he was more gentle. He treated it as if it were one of his children. He was older, maybe he cared about his instruments more. And then he began to sing. "_It's a world full of heartbreak drive bys, we've seen our fair share of hard nights.. Looked right into the face of a goodbye, while we walked on the edge of a dark side.. after all this time…" _ Ally was in total awe at his voice. She had heard him sing last night, but it was quiet and muffled. His voice was raspy and never seemed to hit a wrong note. "_We're not gonna fall now, we're not gonna bleed out, never gonna break down.. no, woah."_ And he ended with a final strum. There was a moment of silence as Ally took in what had just happened. He kept staring down at the ground, almost like he couldn't look up and face her. "Austin?" She asked. He slowly lifted his head to reveal tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He tried to laugh through it.

"What's wrong?" Ally sat up. "Do you want a glass of water or something?"

"No, no." He shook his head. "I'm fine." He reassured her. "Just an emotional song." He jumped up and placed the guitar back in it's stand. "I'm gonna just go get ready." He said nodding towards the stairs. "I'm going over to Dez's to pick some stuff up, you can come if you want."

"Sure." Ally nodded, still confused as to what just happened.

"Awesome.. Give me ten." He forced a smile and ran back up the stairs.

Austin locked his room door and leaned his head against it. "Fuck." He said quietly as he brought his hands up to run them through his hair. He turned to his bathroom and sighed as he made his way, turning the light on as he entered. He opened the cabinet and took out some containers, emptying some pills out into his hand. He looked down at them and all their colours, some white, some red, some mixed. He swallowed them whole before washing his mouth out with the half empty water bottle on the sink. "Idiot" he muttered to himself as he closed the cabinet doors. He splashed cold water up into his face, anything to try and make him feel better. He looked up at himself in the mirror and just stared.

* * *

><p>"Alright ready to go?" He said happily.<p>

"Yep." Ally stood up grabbing her bag.

"Awesome. I was thinking we could probably pick Katie up on the way back, we can just find something to do to pass the time." He smiled and opened the front door for her. "Hrmm… I feeling the BMW today." He chirped as he grabbed a set of keys and joined her outside. Ally made her way over to the car that was parked directly outside the door. "Uh Ally." He said and she turned to face him. "That's the BMW." He said pointing to a car parked off at the side.

"Oh.. I knew that." She raced ahead in front of him to try and hide her now bright red face.

Once they were in the car Austin began pressing buttons. Ally had no idea what he was doing and she was still embarrassed about what had just happened. The roof began to pull back letting the warm sun seep in. He reached over and turned the radio on.

"_Could Austin Moon be nearing the end of his career? The singers newest album has been pushed back a further month leaving fans a little disappointed once again, but more worried about what could be causing the delay? Perhaps this could be the final album from the singer who is now significantly older since his first hit."_

"No shit." Austin muttered. "These people are just out to get me." He sighed as he began to drive. "Obviously I'm older now, but that doesn't mean I wanna quit. I just struggle for time."

"I never listen to this station, that Jett Deely get's on my nerves." Ally said in an attempt to cheer him up. "Yeah." was Austins only response.

The car journey was quiet. Austin didn't talk much and the only sound came from the radio. Every so often he checked his phone, Ally thought it was incredibly dangerous, but she didn't want to upset him any more than he already was. That took Ally's mind back to what happened in the house. Why did he start crying? The song wasn't that emotional. They had only known each other for a short time, but Ally could tell he wasn't being fully honest with her. However she had to respect that. He was her boss and she was sure he wouldn't appreciate it if she started snoopy around and asking questions. She opted to stay in the car when they reached Dez, he promised he would only be five minutes. It was ten minutes before he reappeared. Not that Ally was counting or anything. "Alrighty." He said throwing himself back into the car. "We have about an hour before Katie get's outta school. Can I buy you a coffee?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"You know early, what happened at the house." Austin paused as he handed her the cup of coffee. "I'm sorry about that, I don't know what got into me." He smiled.<p>

"It's okay, it's been forgotten. As long as you can forget about the whole seeing you naked thing." She laughed.

"Of course." He joined in. "And for the record, I don't sleep naked.. so you can come in anytime you want." He took a sip of his drink.

"I will keep that in mind."

"And uh… in case you know.. I need you. You don't sleep in the nude do you?" He raised an eyebrow. "No!" Ally raised her voice drawing the attention of the other customers. "No." She lowered her voice to which he laughed. "Awesome. So your friend Carrie, what's she like?"

"Well… she's crazy, sex obsessed, annoying and seems to get with a new guy everyday." Ally paused. "But she's my best friend." She smiled to herself. "She's been there for me through everything and I really don't know where I'd be without her."

"She seems nice. I'll have to meet her one day." He suggested.

"Oh that's probably not a good idea, she has a bit of a thing for you."

"Doesn't everyone?" He asked.

"I don't, so not everyone does, Mr rich and famous." Ally smirked.

"Alright that hurt my feelings." He said as he wiped away the fake tears gaining a laugh from her. And then for a split second their eyes met. Their laughter died down as they just looked into each others eyes. Ally smiled and he half smiled back before she broke the bond and looked at her watch. "We should probably get going." She prompted.

"Yeah." He agreed downing what he had left of his coffee.

"Daddy!" Katie shouted as she ran out of the school gate towards her dad who was leaning against his car. "Hey baby." He knelt down to match her height as she ran into his arms. "Sorry I wasn't awake this morning, won't happen again." He promised her.

"It better not." She said in a warning tone. "Ally!" She turned to Ally who was admiring the relationship the two had. "How was school?" Ally asked as the little girl attached herself around Ally. "boring!" was all she ever responded with.

"Boring?" Austin asked pretending to be shocked. "Is it ever anything other than boring?" He asked. His daughter paused for a second before answering. "No." She smiled and shook her head. "Didn't think so." He smiled lifting her into the car. "Alright, seatbelt." He said leaning over and helping her with it.

* * *

><p>Ally stayed quiet for most of that journey. She just listened as Austin and Katie talked and laughed about all the good things in life. He was an amazing dad, from what Ally could tell anyway. Her dad wasn't the best. She hadn't seen him in what felt like years, in fact, it probably had been years. Her mother had left when she was young to travel the world, leaving her and her father alone. Ally didn't have many memories of fun, more just work. Lester, her father, owned a music store. It was his pride and joy. Ally loved the store too, but she knew her father was borderline obsessed. When she graduated from high school she was all set to move and go to college. Her mother had helped her save enough money to pay for the tuition and the big move. It was all going to be great, until the store got into trouble. The day before Ally was due to leave Lester took everything Ally had saved and spent it on the store. Every single dollar. Ally was heartbroken to say the least. When she addressed the matter Lester seemed less than interested in what she had to say. His only defense was that the store was his livelihood. Ally took that as a sign that he didn't really care what Ally done, as long as the store was okay. In the end her mother had to fly back and pay for everything herself. She never forgave her father.<p>

* * *

><p>"He just totally freaked out." Ally sighed laying back in her bed.<p>

"Are you sure the song wasn't just sad? You know you are pretty emotionless." Carrie said over the phone. "Okay that is not true, and yes I'm sure. It's like he just had a breakdown or something. I don't know what happened."

"Just ask him."

"I can't.. he asked me to forget about it and I said I would, but it's bugging me. Do you think it was something I said?" Ally inquired.

"Ally you are a lot of things, but you aren't the type of person to reduce a grown man to tears with words. Maybe it's his time of the month."

"That's not even funny." Ally said.

"Well I don't know. I'd just forget about it." Carrie replied.

"Yeah.. you are probably right." Ally sighed.

"Why you so concerned?"

"I don't know.. It's not important anyway." Ally smiled to herself.

"Good. You get days off right?"

"Yeah." Ally replied.

"Okay, keep the 26th open. It's Elliot's birthday and we need to get fucked up." Carrie said.

"So are you back with Elliot now.. or?" Ally asked.

"It's complicated."


	4. The Dress

**All will become clear soon ;) Also, just want to let you know that I wont be using any of the songs from Austin & Ally, because they are supposed to be much older now and all the A & A songs are supposed to be like his old songs… if that makes sense lol. I hope it does. So, when he or Ally sing a song in this I will let you know what the actual song is and who the actual singer is :) In other news R5's new song is out on Friday. I'm going to cry lol. Enjoy! :) Also just one more thing, when I use the little line break thing is it easy enough for your guys to tell which part is which? Or should I try and make the line break more clear?**

* * *

><p><strong>*1 Week Later*<strong>

"Austin are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Hm?" Austin snapped out of the trance he had been in.

"What's going on Austin, you haven't been yourself?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm just tired." He flashed a quick smile.

"I thought you had the new housekeeper so you could rest more? You also look a mess. You need to shave." Jimmy said.

"I do.. she's great, she's been a big help. I don't know, I've just had trouble sleeping." He rubbed his face. "I'm sorry, I'll be okay." He sighed.

"Good. You know I read online that sometimes.. men who.. well, who are sexually deprived can feel a little-" Jimmy was cut off by Austin.

"Sexually deprived? I can assure you it's not that."

"When was the last time you got laid Austin?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"Pshh.." Austin paused. "I don't know." He sighed.

"Exactly. I'm not saying that is your problem, but it wouldn't hurt to go out and have some fun."

"I don't need to have sex to have fun."

"I know, but you do need to have fun." Jimmy smiled.

"I guess so.. I don't know, I just don't feel ready for that kind of stuff after Piper. I mean, I have Katie to worry about." He shrugged.

"If that's what you wanna do." Jimmy said. "Anyway, the album is all good. It's in the final stages of mixing and then we'll be all good to go. You have a bunch of interviews and live performances to do in the run up to it."

"Please tell me I don't have to talk to Deely." Austin rolled his eyes.

"Sadly you do.. but it's just a five minute radio interview. You'll be in and out."

"That's still too much time with him. He's such an asshole." Austin groaned.

"I agree with you there my friend." Jimmy nodded.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Austin called as he shut the door behind him.<p>

"Daaaaaaaddd!" He heard as his little girl came running into his arm.

"Katieeeeee!" He matched her pitch as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Uncle Dez is here." She informed him.

"Oh. What a nice surprise." He smiled taking her hand.

"Hey buddy." Dez greeted him. "I'm here because as you know my sisters weddings in two days and as far as I know you still don't have a date."

"Aw come on cut me some slack Dez." Austin sighed.

"Austin… it's been over two years.. I'm just worried about you."

"Baby can you go see what Ally's doing please and leave me and Uncle Dez alone for a sec." He asked his daughter who reluctantly let go of his hand and headed off to find Ally.

"We're all worried Austin."

"Look there's nothing to be worried about. Yeah okay Piper's gone, but we weren't exactly in love in the end were we?" Austin spat back.

"I'm not saying you aren't over her, but you never have fun anymore. You're only twenty seven.. before Piper died you were a total party animal. What happened?"

"You know what happened Dez! You know what happened more than anyone... I can't let it happen again." Austin shook his head.

"I know... I know I'm sorry."

"I have responsibilities now."

"I know you have Katie, and you're a great dad Austin. You really are.. but it wouldn't hurt to go out and meet new people." Dez suggested.

"I can't.. I tried, I just don't feel a connection to people anymore." Austin sighed.

"I'm not saying that you are going to find the right person straight away, but do you really want to spend the rest of your life alone?"

"No, of course not."

"Then I don't know.. why not sign up for a dating site or something. I'm sure loads of girl would want to go out with Austin Moon." Dez said.

"That's the point! I don't want someone who only likes me cause I'm famous.. That's not what I'm looking for. Dez, I'm not getting any younger. I wanna find someone who I can spend the rest of my life with. Not just fuck and then its over within a week."

"I get it.. Me and Trish had it lucky I guess." Dez smiled thinking about his wife.

"Look, I'll go to your sisters wedding with someone okay. Just give me time."

"Okay.." Dez agreed.

"What's going on guys?" Ally asked as she was being dragged into the room by Katie.

"Ally." Austin said. "Ally." He repeated, smiling this time. "Will you come with me to Dez's sisters wedding please?" He asked.

"Me?.." Her eyes widened.

"Yeah." He smiled again.

"Well.. okay if you really want me too?" She shrugged.

"Awesome. There we go Dez, I now have a date. So back off." Austin said.

"Alrighty…" Dez said holding his hands up. "I'll see you at the wedding then." Dez smirked as he left.

"Does that mean you two are dating?" Katie asked out of the blue.

"What?" Ally asked in a state of panic.

"No, no." Austin said bending down to match her level. "We're going as just friends." He smiled.

"Sureeeeee." Katie said as she ran off to play. Austin laughed as he watched her skip away.

"Thanks for saying yes." He said. "I didn't really have anyone to ask, and we're good friends I guess." He smiled.

"It's my pleasure." She returned the smile.

"Do you have something to wear? I know it's really short notice."

"I can go out a buy something tomorrow."

"It's on me." He said pulling out his wallet.

"Oh you really don't have to do that." Ally said trying to stop him.

"I want to. I know I haven't exactly paid you yet, so just call this your wage." He smiled handing her some money.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"It's fine. Thank you. You've saved my ass several times."

"Oh I meant to ask you, the 26th.. could I possibly go out that night?" She asked.

"Of course, you don't have to ask."

"I promise I wont be back too late."

"It's cool. Stay out as late as you like. Is it a special occasion?" He asked.

"It's my friends birthday, Carrie is sort of forcing me to go." She shrugged.

"It's good to get out and have fun now and again." He smiled.

"That's true. You never go out. I thought a rockstar like you would be going out and partying all the time."

"Yeah.. I do, I've just been really busy these past few months." He paused. "The wedding should be fun though." He said.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

><p>"What about this one?"<p>

"That's way too short Carrie. I don't want to dress like a hooker." Ally rolled her eyes.

"I would wear this." Carrie shrugged putting it back.

"Exactly.." Ally said under her breath. "I just want something plain."

"You mean something boring?"

"I brought you here to help, not complain about what I wear."

"I'm just saying if you want a guy to be interested in you sometimes you have to make an effort."

"Well at this moment in time I don't want a guy to be interested in me, so plain will do." Ally said.

"So you don't wanna impress Mr Moon?" Carrie winked.

"What? No! I don't like him like that."

"_Everyone_ likes Austin Moon like that." Carrie nodded.

"I'm not everyone." Ally reassured her. "Besides, everyone likes him because he's rich and attractive. I'm at the point in life now where I want to actually have a connection with someone and not just use them for their fame."

"Uh huh…" Carrie smirked.

"I've not even known him a month. It's not happening." Ally smiled. "Now will you please help me find something to wear." Ally pleaded.

"The green one over there." Carrie pointed.

"This one actually looks nice.." Ally smiled.

"I know. I saw it when we first came in here, but I just like to mess with you." Carrie laughed.

"Remind me why we are best friends again?" Ally laughed as well.

"Go try it on."

* * *

><p>"Well?" Ally asked. Carrie looked up from her phone.<p>

"Damn Ally. You actually look hot for a change." She laughed.

"Hilarious." She looked at herself in the mirror smoothing the dress out. "You think he'll like it?" She asked unconsciously. "Do I think _he'll_ like it? So you are trying to impress him."

"No! I didn't mean it like that.. It's just.. I don't want to embarrass him. I'm surprised he even asked me in the first place." Ally shrugged.

"You won't embarrass him. You look great." Carrie smiled.

"Was that a compliment?" Ally pretended to be shocked.

* * *

><p>Ally returned to the mansion she now called home just a little after 8pm. The house was in darkness, maybe they were already in bed? She glanced at her watch as she walked into the house. "Austin?" She called as she closed the door behind her. She dumped her bags and noticed a light coming from the basement. He must have been working on a song or something. She headed down to find him fast asleep in his chair. He looked so peaceful, she couldn't help but smile. He must have been exhausted. She headed up the stairs to find Katie laying on her bed watching some cartoon show. "Ally!" She exclaimed when she noticed her.<p>

"Hey." Ally sat beside her on the bed. "Have you had something to eat?" She asked.

"Yep, dad ordered take out." Katie smiled.

"Good. Almost time for bed." Ally reminded her.

"I know." Katie sighed.

"At least tomorrows Friday." Ally smiled. "Now come on, into bed." She said lifting the covers as Katie got under them. Ally got up and turned off the TV. "I'll see you in the morning." She said as she tucked Katie in. "Ally" Katie said quietly.

"Yeah?" She turned back to face the little girl.

"I love you." Katie said smiling.

"I love you too." Ally replied. She was touched that the little girl had grown to like her so much. She turned off the light and closed the door before heading back down to check on Austin. He was still asleep, at danger of falling off the chair. "Austin." She said quietly as she approached him. "Austin." She raised her voice a little and he jumped up.

"huh." He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Ally, hey, sorry.. I must have fallen asleep."

"I can see that." She laughed.

"Is Katie okay?" He yawned.

"Yeah, I just put her to bed." She smiled.

"Awesome. Did you manage to find a dress?"

"Yeah, thank you for doing that by the way." She said.

"It's the least I could do. Listen, I'm probably gonna head to bed."

"Of course, I will see you in the morning."

"Come here." He said. At first she was a little confused as to why he said that, but when he extended his arms it became clear. He wanted a hug. She entered his embrace putting her head against his chest. He was the perfect height for her to hear his heartbeat. "Thank you." He said. "You've really been a big help." He hugged her tighter.

"Anytime." She replied and with that he let go.

"See you in the morning." He smiled before running up the stairs. Ally walked over to his desk and looked at the pieces of paper scattered around the place. She picked up one with the words "Everything But Me" written at the top. The lyrics looked half done and messy, with errors everywhere. Ally sat down and grabbed a fresh sheet of paper glancing back and forth to what he had already written. She paused briefly chewing on the end of the pen. Then she began writing.

* * *

><p>Austin stared at himself in the mirror. He looked bad. He had never felt so done in before. There were bags under his bloodshot eyes, and scruff on his face. He sighed and looked down at his hand which held all the different coloured pills. It had become a habit to just take them all at once now. It made it more bearable to swallow when he didn't have the taste of all the previous ones in his mouth. He put the containers back in the cabinet. "Hold it together Austin." He said to himself. "Hold it together." He repeated.<p> 


	5. The Wedding

**This chapter is cheesy as fuck, but oh well lol. You might get another chapters a little later tonight… if I finish it in time lol :P Hope you enjoy. Also the song Austin sings in this is called "Amazed" by Lonestar, for those of you who wanted to know :)**

**Also, to the person who left the review saying will I finish this. Yes, 100% I will finish this. I'll finish Mistakes Were Made too don't worry. As for Falling For You, I'm kind of stuck with that. I think I went a little over the top with drama, but we'll see. I'll finish it at some point though.**

**I'd also love to heard your theories as to what's going on with Austin ;) I think someone was pretty close. **

* * *

><p>"Ally, can you help out here." Austin said sounding frustrated.<p>

"What's up?" She said entering the room. She was greeted by a half dressed shirtless Austin.

"This." He said holding up a dress. "She's being a nightmare." He sighed.

"I'll take care of it." Ally laughed taking the dress. "Katie." She called as she left the room. "You have to get ready now." Ally opened the door to Katies room.

"But none of you are ready yet!" Katie whined.

"That's because you are going before us. You are the flower girl, it's a very important role. You have to be there early." Ally out on a convincing smile.

"I suppose." Katie sighed.

"Good girl." Ally smiled. It took Ally no time to get Katie into the dress. She wondered why Austin struggled in the first place. Maybe he just wasn't good with that stuff. "You look beautiful!" Ally exclaimed. "Let's go show your daddy how pretty you look." She took Katie's hand and led her back to Austin's room. Austin was sitting at the edge of the bed scrolling through his phone. He had made no progress in getting ready at all. "Aw." He smiled when he noticed them standing at the door. "You look like a princess." He knelt down beside his daughter and gave her a kiss. "You're going to be the prettiest girl there!" He reassured her. His daughter wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Ally couldn't help but smile at the relationship they had. "I love you." He sighed. "Now, we don't want to get your dress all creased do we." He said pulling away. His daughter shook her head. "Auntie Trish will be here very soon to pick you up, so why don't you wait downstairs."

"I'll miss you." His daughter looked down. "And Ally."

"Aw, we'll see you very soon." He said.

"You'll probably be having too much fun anyway to miss us." Ally said.

"Exactly." He nodded.

"_Austin!"_

"There's Auntie Trish, you better get going." He gave her one final kiss before she turned and ran off.

* * *

><p>Ally looked at herself in the mirror deciding whether or not she needed more make up. She didn't want to over do it, so she decided to leave it the way it was. She smiled at herself, admiring how good she actually looked. She hadn't made an effort like this in a long time. After glancing at her watch she realized it was almost time to go. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to wait for Austin. Ten minutes had passed before he made an appearance. "God-damn this tie." She heard as he walked down the stairs. "Can you-" He cut himself off when he looked at Ally. "Wow." Was all he could say. "Ally.. you look.. amazing." He smiled stopping at the bottom of the stairs. Ally could feel herself turning red as he just looked at her in awe.<p>

"Were you going to ask something?" She said trying to change the atmosphere.

"Oh yeah.. this." He held the tie up.

"Let me." She smiled making her way over to him. He couldn't do up a tie? Maybe he just wasn't good at getting dressed at all. He put the tie around his neck and Ally done the rest. She could feel him staring at her, his stare burning right through her. "There." She smiled taking a step back to look at him. And then it hit her. She hadn't paid much attention to what he was wearing until now. It was a green suit. The exact same colour as her dress. They looked like a couple. "Oh." She said pointing between them.

"Oh." He said when he also came to the sudden realization. "Well." He laughed. "No point in changing now." He smiled. "We're late."

"Your fault." She replied.

"I know, I know." He said as they both left.

* * *

><p>The venue was stunning. Ally had no idea who Dez's sister was, but it must be nice to have all the finer things in life. There were also a lot of people, more than Ally had expected. Dez's sister must have been a popular person. Ally looked around at all the women, they all looked amazing. It made Ally even more nervous. "You okay?" Austin asked.<p>

"Hm?.. Oh, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Don't worry." He said. "You look great." He smiled and extended his arm for her to take his hand. She smiled and gave in, taking his hand. He lead her through the crowd of people, occasionally stopping every now and again to greet people. "Austin! Ally!" The pair turned around to see Dez dressed in possibly one of the most ridiculous suits Ally had ever seen in her life. Then again, he was known for his strange sense of fashion. "Glad you finally decided to show up."

"We're hardly late." Austin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, anyway! It's about to start, so get to your seats." Dez pushed them inside. "Oh by the way, Ally, you look amazing." Dez smiled before turning in the opposite direction. Ally followed Austin up the aisle to the front row. The front row was filled with seats with names on them. Austin walked along looking for his name until he found it. "Here we go." He smiled.

"Front row?" Ally asked. "Shouldn't I sit in the back or something?"

"It says, Austin Moon and Austin Moon's plus one. You're staying here." He said as he sat down. "It'll be fine. Trust me." He reassured her and she sat down beside him.

"Are you and his sister good friends?" Ally asked.

"Her names Sarah. We used to hang out all the time when we were kids. We only see each other here and there nowadays. She really loves Katie, hence why she asked her to be the flower girl. We also kind of used to date." He laughed.

"Really?"

"Before I met Piper. It didn't last, it was more just like a summer fling." He shrugged.

"Quite the ladies man." Ally said.

"Hrmm, I wouldn't go that far." He laughed. "That's Freddie." Austin said pointing to the man standing at the alter. He looked nervous and sweaty and kept fidgeting with his tie. "He's the lucky guy." Austin informed her.

"He looks terrified." Ally raised an eyebrow.

"He's not good with public crowds. Never has been. He'll be fine I'm sure."

"Hey guys." Trish sat down beside Ally. "Katie looks gorgeous." She smiled.

"Doesn't she just." Austin smiled. "Is she nervous?" He asked.

"Not at all." Trish laughed. "Ally look great!"

"Thank you, you too." Ally replied. Just then Dez sprinted up the aisle and stood beside Derek, who looked as if he was about to cry. And then it started. The typical music started playing and the doors at the back opened. Everyone's heads turned to look at the bride and all her beauty. Austin took that as an opportunity to put his arm around the back of Ally's chair. She saw the biggest smile appear on his face when he saw Katie waddle down the aisle throwing flower petals all over the place. As she neared the front she waved to her dad and Ally, the both waved back. "That's my girl." He whispered making Ally smile. Sarah looked stunning, and beyond happy. It made Ally briefly think about what her own wedding would be like. Would she be that happy? She certainly hoped so. As the event progressed Ally saw a change in Derek. He became more and more confident as it went on, and he certainly didn't hold back when it came to kissing his bride.

* * *

><p>"Austin can I get you a drink?" Dez asked.<p>

"Uh, an orange juice will be fine." He smiled.

"Ally? Trish?" Dez asked.

"White wine?" Trish answered for them both.

"No problem." He said walking off. Austin, Ally, Trish and Katie were situated to their own table. Dez was sitting at the table with his sister, Ally had expected that. "Katie you were great." Ally said. "Oh yes, that petal throwing was top class." Austin joked. Katie could sense the tone of sarcasm in her fathers voice. "Don't listen to him. You did a good job." Trish reassured her.

"Austin!" Sarah screeched as she ran over. He immediately stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you for coming!" She said.

"Of course, it's my pleasure." He smiled. "Who else was going to sing your wedding song?"

"That is true." She smiled back. "Katie you were fantastic thank you darling." She bent down and briefly hugged the little girl. "Trish, looking good as always. Thanks for coming." Trish smiled and nodded in response. "And who's this?" Sarah said looking down at Ally.

"This is Ally." Austin smiled. "She's my friend."

"Ally, nice to meet you." Sarah and Ally shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too. You look amazing." Ally smiled.

"So do you! I like the matching outfits." She smirked.

* * *

><p>About half an hour had passed. It was spent meeting new people and having to compliment everyone's outfit. Eventually Austin took his spot on stage, grabbing an acoustic guitar and calling for everyone's attention. "Hey everyone." He said as everyone quieted down. "I'd like to now invite the Bride and Groom onto the floor for their first dance." He smiled as Sarah and a more confident Derek got up and walked to the floor. Austin began strumming and the band behind him started playing. Ally recognized the song straight away. It was one of her all time favourites.<p>

"_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take._

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams."_

Ally swayed as she watched the happy couple have their first dance. They looked so in love. Every now and again she glanced up to Austin, and this time his eyes met hers.

"_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you"_

He smiled at her her and then quickly looked back to the front of the audience. Ally looked around to see if anyone had noticed, her eyes met Trish's who had a massive grin on her face. 'Oh great' Ally thought to herself. She looked towards Dez who had a look of shock on his face.

* * *

><p>"Austin." Dez called as he walked off the stage.<p>

"Yeah?" He turned to face his best friend.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Austin looked confused.

"That little look you gave to Ally."

"Uh.. it was just a friendly smile." He shrugged.

"No way! You like Ally!" Dez began laughing. Austin looked over to Ally who was now on the dance floor dancing with Katie. They were laughing and smiling away. "I don't." He reassured Dez. "I'm not convinced." Dez replied.

"I think you should go dance with your wife now." Austin said pushing Dez towards Trish. He took a seat back at the table and admired Ally and Katie. He laughed to himself as he sipped on the orange juice. He watched them for about five minutes before the song changed to something slower. It was "You and Me" by Lifehouse. "_Alright everyone, grab your partner and join the happy couple for another dance." _The DJ said. Austin thought about it for a few seconds before he got up and made his way over to Ally. "Can I steal Ally for this dance?" He asked his daughter. "okay" His daughter smiled and ran over to Sarah and Derek who seemed happy enough to dance with her. "So.. can I have this dance?" Austin asked sticking his hand out.

"Of course." Ally smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you came today." He said as they danced. "I don't think I would have been comfortable with anyone else." He laughed.

"It's my pleasure." She smiled up at him. For brief moment, their eyes met again. She had never been this close to him, he had the most amazing eyes. And the most amazing smile. Eventually she put her head against his chest as they continued to dance.

* * *

><p>"Someone's ready for bed." He said lifting his daughter out of the car. She was already fast asleep. "She must be exhausted." Ally said.<p>

"It's been a long day. I'll get her to bed." He said as they walked in the house. "You look tired too. You can head on up to bed." He smiled. "I'll be okay."

"Okay. Goodnight." Ally made her way to her room. Austin helped his daughter get changed and into bed. "Night." He whispered before heading back downstairs. He sighed as he sat down on the couch. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He stared at it for a few minutes before pressing call. "Hey.. I know it's late, but I really need to see you. It's important."


	6. The Ex

**Ya'll are gonna be mad at me for leaving this on a cliff hanger. Sorry :3 lol. By the way.. do any of you have instagram? ;) I'm curious to see if any of my followers read this, but I don't want to like publically announce it LOL. If you do, let me know what your instagram username is and I shall follow you if I don't already ;) Anyway, shits about to hit the fan. Also, I've noticed that fanfiction does this thingy in the preview where it like clumps stuff together so it its like - "Right." He said. "Of course." She smiled. - And it's all on the same line even though it's not on the same line when it write it. I don't know, it's annoying lol. Okay I'm ranting. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Austin sat outside the house in his car. Thinking. Thinking about everything. The wedding had been the first time he had actually been truly happy in a while. It was still early, he hoped and prayed that Ally hadn't notice him leave earlier that morning. He grabbed the brown paper bag that lay in the car seat beside him and made his way back into the house. He closed the door as quietly as he could in an attempt to not draw attention to himself. "Where have you been?" he had been caught. "I just headed out to the store." He lied.<p>

"Okay." Ally smiled. "I'm making pancakes."

"Great." He smiled, thankful she hadn't asked anymore questions, and pancakes were his favorite food. "Is it that party soon?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. It's in a few days." She smiled.

"I'm sure it'll be fun. I'm just gonna go put this upstairs." He said holding up the bag.

"What is it?" She asked looking confused.

"Uh.. I needed a new toothbrush.. and just in general toiletry things."

"Oh okay." She smiled and got back to cooking.

"Yeah." He smiled running back up the stairs. He reached his room and locked the door behind him again. He emptied the contents of the bag. It was more pills. He looked through them before picking a bottle. He emptied some out on to his hand and stared down at them. He had no idea what he was looking for in them. He closed his hand squeezing them. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the door. He wiped his tears with his sleeve and the emptied the pills into his mouth, swallowing them whole. "Daddy?" He heard come from the other side of the door. He jumped up and hid the pills in the bathroom before opening the door. "Are you okay?" His daughter asked. "Yeah." He smiled. "I'm more than okay. You know why?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head. "Why?"

"Because I have you in my life." He bent down and picked her up. "And I love you very much."

"How much?" She asked smiling.

"Oh a lot."

"As much as you love your cars?"

"More than that sweetie." He smiled. "Your way better than the cars, and the house!" He kissed her cheek. "How much do you love me?" He asked.

"More than my toys!"

"More than the toys? No way! That's so much love." He laughed. "Now come on, I think Ally's making pancakes for breakfast!"

* * *

><p><strong>*A few days later*<strong>

"I'll just meet you there Carrie."

"Fine! You better look hot, there's going to be hot guys here." Carrie said over the phone.

"Of course. You would know."

"I would. I think I've slept with most of them."

"Too much information." Ally laughed.

"How long do you think you'll be?" Carrie asked.

"About an hour or so. Gotta put Katie to bed. When does it start?"

"Nine." Carrie replied.

"I'll be there in time, don't worry."

"Good! See you then. And remember try and look sexy."

"I know." Ally replied as she hung up. She made her way into Katie's room. She was already in bed, watching some sort of Disney movie. "Hey." Ally said softly.

"I'm sleepy." Katie yawned.

"That's why it's bed time." Ally smiled as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Do you have to go out?" Katie sighed.

"I will be back, don't worry." She looked down at her watched. "I wonder where your father has gotten to." Austin had went out about half an hour before. "Anyway, I'm sure he'll be back in a minute. I'll see you in the morning." Ally kissed Katie's cheek and tucked her in.

"Night." Katie said yawning. Ally switched the light off and headed downstairs. She ran into Austin who had gotten back just in time. "Where did you go to?"

"Sorry, I was craving some ice cream." He laughed. "You look great, as always." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back. "I better get going, don't want to be late. Katie's in bed already, but maybe you could go up and say goodnight." She suggested.

"Yeah I will." He nodded. "Oh, here." He said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out some money. "Austin there's not need." she insisted.

"Please just take it. I feel bad, you do all this running about for me. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you." She sighed taking it.

"Just go have a good time." He smiled.

"I'll try. I'll probably have Carrie trying to set me up with one of her exes all night." Ally laughed. She went to walk past Austin and head for the door but he stopped her. "Austin?" she raised an eyebrow. "I really need to get going." She reminded him. He stood in silence holding her arm. Before she knew it he was leaning down and kissing her square on the mouth. Ally's eyes widened with total shock. "Mmfff" was the noise she made, in an effort to make him stop. The kiss wasn't so bad, but it was when she felt hand travel to areas it shouldn't she panicked. Eventually she was able to push him back. "Austin!" she shouted. "What the hell?!"

"I.. I'm sorry." He said realizing what he had just done. "I didn't.. I thought you liked me." He said quietly. Almost as if he was scared. "You can't just do that!" she took a deep breath and he looked down. "I have to go." She said as she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. Austin looked up at the closed. "Arghh!" he screamed kicking the closed door.

* * *

><p>Ally arrived to the party a little after nine. She had done her best to push what had just happened to the back of her mind. She couldn't get her mind around why he would have just done that. Maybe she had reacted a little over the top, but she was shocked. She took a deep breath and composed herself before heading inside. "Ally!" She was greeted by her best friend who already looked drunk. "You're late." She pointed out.<p>

"Sorry. Something came up." Ally smiled.

"Uh huh.." Carrie smirked.

"Stop it." Ally warned her.

"Okay, sorry." She rolled her eyes. "Elliot! Get your ass over here." She shouted.

"Ally?" He asked looking shocked. "No way! You came!" He ran over and hugged her.

"Elliot!" She hugged him back. She and Elliot had been childhood friends. His job had torn them apart and they didn't talk much after Gavin. Elliot hated Gavin. Now that Ally had seen through Gavin, Elliot was a little more open to talking to her again. "I'm really glad you came." He smiled. "Sorry to hear about Gavin." He shrugged.

"I guess you were right about him all along." Ally sighed.

"Hey, he's a jerk. Forget about him." He laughed. "So what do you do now?"

"I actually work as a housekeeper." She laughed.

"Bit of a drastic career change there." He raised an eyebrow.

"It's for Austin Moon." Carrie butted in.

"_The_ Austin Moon?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." Ally smiled.

"How the fuck did you get that job?" He laughed.

"I honestly have no clue." Ally replied.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay? You've been off all night?" Carrie asked.<p>

"I'm fine." Ally replied.

"Okay don't bullshit me Ally. You are my best friend, I know when you're lying."

"It's nothing." Ally shrugged.

"It's something. Now spill."

"Fine." Ally sighed. "Austin.. kissed me."

"OH MY GOD."

"Shhh! Keep your voice down." Ally said.

"Sorry! Oh my god, how!?" Carrie asked.

"Like every other normal person kisses?" Ally replied.

"You know what I mean! Anyway, why is it such a bad thing?"

"Because he didn't just want to kiss.. he started touching me and I just honestly don't think he's over his ex girlfriend.. He tells everyone he is, but I'm not convinced." Ally shrugged.

"You think like, he wanted to have sex with you?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know.. but I'm not that type of person, you know that. I don't know what to do."

"Do you actually like him?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know.. there could be something there. I just feel like he isn't being entirely honest with me." She shrugged. "I don't want it to be Gavin all over again." She sighed.

"Talk to him." Carrie suggested.

"I just kind of ran out."

"Is it any surprise you still don't have a boyfriend." Carrie laughed.

"I didn't know what else to do! I'm confused."

"And I'm sure he's even more confused. He's Austin Moon and he actually just got rejected." Carrie laughed. "I'm glad you find it so amusing."

"I do." Carrie said downing the remainder of her drink. "I'm going to get another, you want one?"

"Please." Ally nodded.

* * *

><p>Ally felt bad for just running off like that. Now that she thought about it, he probably had good intentions. How was she going to face him now? She sighed and then heard a familiar voice, one she didn't want to hear. "Ally."<p>

"Gavin? What the hell are you doing here?" Ally was shocked.

"I heard there was a party, and you know I love to party." He smirked.

"If Elliot sees you he won't be happy."

"Pftt, I can handle Elliot. This is a public place, he can't kick me out." Gavin said before taking a sip of hi beer. "Well, I don't want to talk to you, so leave please." She smiled.

"What happened to the old submissive Ally?" He asked.

"She found out how much of an asshole you were."

"Ooh. That hurt." Gavin pretended to be hurt. "Come on, what do you say we get out of here for old times sake?" Gavin smirked.

"I don't think so." Ally turned away from him.

"Whatever. You'll come back to me soon enough." Gavin stood up and bumped into Carrie and Elliot. "Carrie, Elliot." He smirked.

"Asshole." Carrie glowered.

"What exactly do you think your doing?" Elliot asked.

"Leaving." Gavin said handing Elliot a half empty beer. "Happy Birthday." He smiled before leaving. "Are you okay?" Carrie asked.

"I'm fine." Ally sighed. "He's the least of my worries."

"Has something happened?" Elliot asked.

"I'll tell you later." Carrie replied.

"Later?" Ally raised an eyebrow. "Assuming you two will be together later?" Ally smiled. "Cute."

"Well I still haven't given him his present." Carrie winked and Elliot laughed.

"How disgusting." Ally laughed. Just then her phone started going.

"Who is it?" Carrie asked.

"It's Austin." Ally looked at her phone in confusion.

"Well answer it." Carrie said.

"Hello?" Ally said answering the phone. "Katie.. Katie calm down. What's wrong? What…? Hold on, I'm coming home." Ally had never moved so fast in her life. "I have to go. I'm sorry Elliot, happy birthday." She said rushing out.


	7. The Truth

**Sorry this one is a little short, but its more just to fill in the gaps. I've also written the next few chapters of this, so to make up for it I'll post another later on tonight :) I also wouldn't get to comfy with everything being okay... not yet anyway. Cause let's be honest... more shits gonna go down ;)**

* * *

><p>Panic, fear and sheer worry was all that Ally could feel. Never had she felt so scared in her life.<p>

"Ally wait!" Elliot called as he and Carrie chased her out.

"We're coming with you." Carrie said.

"I'll drive. It'll be faster than a cab, I haven't drank much. I'll be fine." Elliot suggested.

"Okay." Ally agreed in desperation.

"What happened?" Carrie asked as they rushed to Elliots car.

"I.. I don't know." Ally's breathing was heavy.

"Ally, it'll be okay." Elliot reassured her.

* * *

><p>As the approached the house Ally didn't know what to expect. She prepared herself for the worst. "Ally!" Katie shouted when she heard to the door open. Ally looked around at the mess before her. The table had been overturned, and it was evident the walls and door had taken a beating. Someone was angry. "Damn." Elliot said. Ally rushed upstairs to find Katie sitting in the floor outside Austin's room, balling her eyes out. "Katie.." Ally lifted the little girl up. She looked terrified. "What happened?"<p>

"He.. He just went crazy." Katie said between hitched breaths.

"Shhh." Ally tried to comfort her. "Stay here with Elliot." Ally said as she put Katie down and Elliot took her hand.. Ally walked over to Austin's half shut door. "Austin?" She asked, her voice was gentle. She hesitated before she opened the door fully and looked in. "Oh my god.."

"What?" Katie asked rushing over. "No!" Ally stopped her. "Listen I need you to go downstairs with Elliot and and call your uncle Dez." The tears in Katie's eyes began to form again. "It's going to be okay.. I promise" Ally reassured the little girl who looked devastated. Ally pulled out her phone. The little girl took a deep breath and Elliot picked her up carrying her downstairs. Carrie looked in the room. "Oh no.." Was all she could say.

"Ambulance please." Ally said.

* * *

><p>"Ally." Dez said rushing into the waiting room. "What the hell happened?"<p>

Trish asked. "Is Katie okay?"

"She's fine." Ally looked down at the little girl who was fast asleep on Elliot's lap. He too happened to be passed out along with Carrie.. "She's exhausted."

"You look tired too." Dez sympathised. "Who are they?" He asked.

"My friends.. they insisted on coming."

"How could Austin do this?!" Trish asked. Ally noticed Dez looking uneasy. He knew something she didn't.

"Austin Moon?" A doctor called.

"That's us." Ally stood up.

"Ah." The doctor sighed. "Well the good news is that he is stable. However, it seems Mr Moon has overdosed on a mixture of different pills and alcohol. He is quite lucky to be stable."

"What do you mean pills?"

"You don't know?" The doctor looked at the group.

"I do." Dez stepped in. "I'll tell them." He sighed and the doctor nodded.

"When can we see him?" Ally asked.

"He still isn't awake I'm afraid. However, when he does wake up I'll make sure someone comes and gets you."

"Thank you." Ally sighed and turned to Dez. "Explain now."

"Fine." Dez took a seat and the girls joined him. "After Piper died Austin really struggled. I don't know if it was because he really loved her, or if it was just the thought of being alone.. he's never really been open to talk about it. Anyway, Austin is depressed. Seriously depressed and has been for years. At first he thought he'd be okay, you know, he went to the doctors they gave him antidepressants. Then he stopped sleeping, and things just kept getting worse and worse. This isn't the first time he's done this." Dez shrugged.

"He's done it before?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, but only once. He was under a lot of pressure and I guess he just wanted to feel okay again." Dez looked down.

"How did I not know?" Trish asked.

"He made me swear not to tell anyone. He was lucky Katie wasn't there that time.. but I guess she's seen it all now." Dez shook his head. "He was getting better.. I thought he was getting better. He was suffering and I told him he just needed to go out and have fun. What a great friend I am." Dez sighed.

"It's not your fault.. I told him the same thing.." Ally shrugged.

"I just don't know what set him off. He knows not to mix all those pills together, especially with alcohol. He's a smart guy.. l just.. I don't even want to think about it." Dez said.

"You think he done it intentionally?" Trish asked.

"I think he definitely just wanted to forget about things for a minute." He replied.

"I have a pretty good idea of what set him off." Ally said and the couple looked at her. "I was leaving to go out. He was acting kind of strange.. and then he just kissed me for no reason. He kind of got a little too excited and I told him to stop… I.. I didn't know this was going to happen. It's my fault." Ally sighed and looked down at the ground.

"It's no one fault." Trish said. "No one is to blame. You couldn't have known he was going to do this.. lets just be thankful he's okay."

"Miss Dawson?" The doctor asked walking back through the doors.

"Yeah?" Ally asked standing up.

"He's awake."

"Thank god." Dez said standing up and heading for the door.

"Uh.. He's requested to only see Miss Dawson." The doctor informed them.

"Oh.." Dez said taking a few steps back. Ally gave a worried look to Trish and Dez. "Go on.. it'll be fine. We'll stay here incase they wake up." Dez smiled.

"Okay." Ally took a deep breath.

"And you tell him I'm gonna kick his fucking ass when he gets out of here."

"Dez!" Trish warned her husband.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Right this way Miss Dawson." The doctor held the door open for Ally and she walked into the corridor.<p>

The halls went on for what seemed like forever. She passed several wards and hospital beds before finally reaching her destination. "I will leave you two alone." The doctor smiled and once again opened the door for her. She composed herself and took the few steps into the room, the door closing behind her. He looked terrible. He was laying on his back totally lifeless. When he heard the door close he rolled over onto his side in what looked like the most painful way possible. "Ally." He groaned. She just shook her head. She sighed and pulled a chair over to the bedside taking a seat on it. "Why?" She simply asked. "Why do that when Katie was there?"

"I.. I don't know.." His eyes were red and tears were forming. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"Dez told me everything." She informed him.

"I just.. you have no idea what it's like to be me."

"Austin you could have talked to me.."

"I wanted to tell you so many times.. I did, but I was scared." He admitted.

"Scared of what?"

"That you'd just think I was.. I was someone else for you to take care of." He sighed.

"Austin. That's no excuse.. I knew there was something going on." She said.

"Ally, I'm sorry." His words were slightly slurred. He was probably still a little bit drunk. "Is Katie okay?"

"As okay as she can be. You were lucky she was there… I hate to think what would have happened if no one found you." She said.

"How am I gonna explain this to her?" He asked.

"We'll deal with that when it comes to it."

"That paps are gonna be all over this." He sighed.

"They wont know.."

"They know everything.. I'm sorry about ruining the party for you."

"It wasn't that great anyway." Ally shrugged. "Carrie and Elliot came with me."

"Oh god.. I just ruined that poor guys birthday."

"You didn't. It was near enough over anyway."

"I.. I'm sorry about the whole kissing thing… I just.." He sighed. "I like you.. I guess.. I still shouldn't have done that." He was genuinely sorry.

"That's the least of our problems right now." She said as he turned to lie on his back.

"I need help." He confessed as the tears started rolling down his face. "I'll understand.. if you want to leave." He avoided eye contact with her. "I'm so sorry.. I just-" Ally knew he was about to start apologizing for everything. Things that weren't his fault. Maybe he had kissed her out of desperation, maybe he had just wanted to get off with someone. Or maybe, he in fact did think that she could help him. It was the final thought that lead her to her next action. She had been on several dates after Gavin. She had, had several men come on to her, but she had never felt what she felt right now. She wanted to help him, she wanted him to get better. She leaned across on her chair and kissed him. At first he seemed shocked. Too shocked to respond back with anything. She thought now she was going to be the one who was rejected, but to her delight, he kissed back.


	8. The Return

**OMFG WHO HEARD SMILE IM CRYING. lol. It's sooooo good. k i'm crying. Literally so proud of that band. AND WHO SAW ALL THE PICTURES? R5 and the A&A cast all smiling together. I can't even. I'm literally so happy right now LOL. This chapter was supposed to have a different ending but I didn't want to spoil my mood so I had to change it ;)**

**Enjoy! By the way, you guys are going crazy on the reviews! :O I love reading them so much, even the negative ones. They only help me become a better writer! Have a good weekend.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the incident. Austin had spent that week in a hospital room, surrounded by the same four bleak walls. He hadn't seen Katie at all. He didn't want to, not in the mess he was in. Dez visited everyday keeping him up to date with the outside house. Austin felt fine, but he didn't trust himself fully enough. By the end of the week he had convinced himself he was ready to go back home and face the reality of what had happened. It felt good to finally wear normal clothes again. He was getting sick of the sweatpants and T-Shirts. He had oddly missed his torn up jeans, and button up shirts. He looked out the small window, he hadn't been outside since the incident. He longed to feel the sun again. In saying that, he was also nervous. He had disappeared off the face of the planet as far as the media was concerned. After a long talk with Jimmy on the phone they had to push his album back another two weeks. The fans were going to hate him even more.<p>

"Mr Moon?" Austin turned around to see a smartly dressed man holding a clipboard. "Jack Sugg." He smiled shaking Austin's hand. "I'm just here to go over a few more things before you go home. Won't take more than a minute." He smiled.

"Alright." Austin said sitting down on the bed.

"Now I understand that you were on a fairly high dosage of antidepressants and sleeping pills?"

"Uh yeah." Austin nodded.

"Anything else?" Jack asked.

"Um.. I had these pinkish things."

"Amitriptyline?"

"Yeah those." Austin nodded.

"Alright. Due to the recent events we think it's best if we cut the dosage, give you smaller amounts. I cannot stress this enough Mr Moon, only take these when you really need them. You are a very lucky man. As for the sleeping pills, one before you go to bed. And only one. If you are drinking alcohol then I suggest not taking any of the antidepressants at all. If there is any other way to relieve you of stress, or the depression, whether it's singing, or simply going for a walk, I strongly suggest you do that before opting for the pills."

"I understand." Austin nodded. "I'm not gonna mess up again."

"I hope that's true." Jack smiled. "You're partner is here to pick you up."

"Partner?" Austin asked sounding confused.

"The woman who brought you here?"

"Oh.. Ally." Austin smiled.

* * *

><p>Ally hadn't been to see Austin since that night. She didn't want to be a distraction so she thought it would be best to stay away. When she heard he was getting out she was overcome with a sense of joy and relief. Katie was over the moon, it had been evident she was missing her dad. Ally leaned against her car waiting for him. She was nervous, especially since they had shared a kiss and both of them seemed to like it. She glanced between her watch and the hospital door. Late, as usual. She sighed. Maybe he was trying to annoy her? If he was, it was working. She waited for about another five minutes before she saw his little dopey grin. Her face lit up like a firework. "Austin!" She shouted waving him over to the car. He looked around and spotted her. It felt like the hadn't seen each other in ages. He started walking towards her, and eventually picked up his pace into a jog. He looked good. Very good. "Ally." He said as he wrapped his arms around her lifting her up into a hug. "It's so good to see you." He smiled.<p>

"You too.. you look so much better." She smiled back.

"Yeah.. I hope I am. What is this?" He asked looking at the car.

"It's my car.."

"That." He pointed at it.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?" Ally asked.

"Nothing.. it's just... small."

"Yes, well we aren't all millionaires are we now?" She joked.

"Hm. Remind me to buy you a new one." He said getting in.

* * *

><p>"Daaaaaaaaaadddddd!" Katie literally screamed at the top of her lungs when Austin walked through the front door. She launched herself onto him and latched on for a hug. He sighed into her embrace. "I've missed you!" He said kissing her cheek.<p>

"I've missed you more!" She replied.

"No, I missed you more and because I'm older, I win." He smiled.

"No fair." Katie sighed and Austin laughed.

"Austin, so good to see you, finally." Trish smiled hugging him.

"I'm sorry I put you guys through that.. I promise it'll be different now." Austin looked down.

"We're holding you to that." Dez nodded. "Katie, why don't we go get some ice cream and your dad and Ally alone for a little bit?" Dez suggested.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"They need to talk, sweetie." Trish explained.

"Okay." Katie smiled and dragged her Uncle out of the door.

"Am I missing something. She used to hate going with Dez." Austin laughed.

"Yeah, they've grown closer this past week. I guess if she didn't have her dad, she wanted her uncle." Ally shrugged.

"Makes sense." He agreed. "So… about what happened then."

"Austin, before you say anything. If any of this is to ever work, you need to start being honest with me. No more lies, no more secrets. And, as I said before.. I don't just want this to be out of desperation on your part." She explained.

"Alright." He nodded. "I promise.. honestly Ally. The only thing that kept me alive was Katie.. and then you." He admitted.

"Why..?" She asked.

"You know, when I first met you. That first day you came to my door, I was going to turn you away. And then I saw you and something just sparked. And then as I got to know you more and more.. I realized we aren't that different. Well.. except I'm a dude and you're not.. but yeah.. um, but.. I don't know why I kissed you that night. I guess I just felt something. And you know, you are the one of the few people who doesn't care about my fame. And the way you get along with Katie… I have never seen her be that cool with anyone before. She adores you Ally. I think.. I know I need someone like you." He shrugged. "If you are willing to give it a chance?" He asked.

"I am." She smiled. "But, it's going to be slow."

"How slow?"

"Painfully slow." She smirked.

"Can I at least take you to dinner?" He asked.

"Oh.. that might be moving too fast."

"At this point I really can't tell if you are being serious or not." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm joking. Obviously you can take my to dinner." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"So are you two dating now or?" Carrie asked.<p>

"It's complicated." Ally responded.

"You are either fucking or you aren't."

"Okay we most certainly aren't _fucking._" Ally shook her head. "We like each other, we're just going to see how it goes."

"You sound like teenagers." Carrie laughed.

"Jealous?" Ally smirked.

"A little, but don't tell Elliot." She winked.

"Don't tell me what?" Elliot said handing the girls their drinks.

"Nothing." Carrie smiled.

"So, have you told her." Elliot smiled at Carrie.

"Told me what?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Ally, my dearest, darling, greatest.. best friend.. ever.. in the world…" Carrie said.

"Spit it out."

"Me and Elliot are indeed together."

"I knew it!" Ally laughed. "I freaking knew it!"

"That's not all." Elliot said.

"Are you pregnant?!" Ally's eyes widened.

"No, no." Carrie laughed.

"Then what?"

"Elliot got a new job.." Carrie began to explain.

"That's great news." Ally smiled.

"It's in Texas." Carrie said.

"Ah.. And you're going with him?"

"Yeah." Carrie nodded. "Are you mad?" Carrie asked.

"No, no.. of course not." Ally smiled. "I'm happy for you two… I'm just going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Carrie sighed.

"When do you go?"

"Next week." Elliot informed her.

"Next week? Damn.. We'll just have to make the most of this week." Ally shrugged.

* * *

><p>Ally didn't expect that. She had never been apart from Carrie. They had been childhood friends. They went to the same school together, the same college and had always lived in the same city. Now, she wasn't going to be there. She was just going to be a quick car journey away.<p>

"You okay?" Austin asked.

"Fine." Ally flashed a quick smiled as she flicked through the TV channels.

"Are you sure? Cause you haven't said a word since you got in." He sat down beside her.

"It's nothing. Honestly." She reassured him.

"Alright." He smiled and turned to the TV. Ally continued to flick through until one channel caught her attention.

"_Where was Austin Moon? The question everyone has been asking. A little over a week ago the singer seemed to disappear off the face of the planet. He didn't show up for several interviews and was not active on any of his social media accounts. The singer recently made a reappearance by tweeting 'Don't forget to smile.' a few days ago. But where was he? It has also become no secret that Moon has indeed employed a housekeeper. Perhaps he is struggling alone? Not only that, but the singers album has been pushed back a further two weeks. The album that was originally set to come out three months ago, has yet again been delayed. Moon's manager Jimmy Starr said that there was no problems with Austin, he just wanted to make sure all the songs were perfect. This has caused a huge speculation that this could be the singers final studio album. Has Moon decided to move on from music and retire, or is he planning something bigger? Only time will tell."_

"Great." Austin mumbled.

"You aren't actually planning to retire are you?" Ally asked.

"Of course not. I just never end up happy with the songs, and I always gotta change them. Besides it kind of doesn't help that I'm in the state I'm in." He sighed.

"I'm sure the fans can wait. If they like you that much then I'm sure they'll love whatever you release." Ally shrugged.

"I sure as hell hope so. I've let them down enough."

"Don't think like that. People push back albums all the time." She reassured him.

"Yeah I guess. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked once more.

"Positive." She replied smiling.

"Alright." He smiled back. "I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He briefly hugged her before standing up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He nodded. "I'll go straight to bed. I promise."

"Okay." She believed him. "Goodnight."

"Night." He replied.

Ally didn't want to tell him about Carrie and Elliot. It wasn't his problem, it was hers. Best to leave it at that.


	9. The Best Friends Problems

**This chapter is going to be a little bit different in the sense that it won't all be about Austin & Ally. They'll still be in it but.. well you'll see lol :P I also realize this chapter was pretty short too, but I'll update in a few hours don't worry :P Again, thank you for all the support on this story so far!**

* * *

><p>Dez was a content man. He and Austin had been friends since middle school. The best of friends. Dez had always been into film and media. His initial dream was to become a director but after finding out how incredibly hard that was he decided to step down. He would direct local things here and there, but his true passion was now to be a critic. He loved movies and shows, so why not use that to his advantage? Then writing fiction just came along. He got bored one night and began writing his first book. He became quite a popular figure within literature. He had always known Trish, they had been a high school friends. That was until she moved away to attend college. Dez quickly forgot about her until four years later when they met in a bar, and it went from there. They got married three years later and were happier than ever.<p>

"You awake?" Dez asked yawning.

"I am now." She smiled turning to face her husband.

"Sorry." He laughed a little. "I just can't stop thinking about Austin."

"He'll be fine Dez. He has Ally watching him all the time.. she won't let anything happen."

"I'd like to think that, but what if he has another break down and hurts her or something."

"He won't." Trish reassured him. "I'm not exactly sure what they are, but he cares about her."

"I guess so." Dez sighed. "I'm probably just overthinking things." He smiled. "Anyway, let's forget about Austin for right now." Dez leaned over and kissed Trish. "It's been a while." He smirked through the kiss and she pulled away. "What?" He asked looking confused.

"Not now Dez, we have things to do." She said getting out of bed.

"Babe it's like 6am, we don't have to get up anytime soon" He said.

"I'm just not in the mood right now." She shrugged. "I'm going for a shower." She said walking out of the room leaving Dez confused.

* * *

><p>"What's the big deal?" Austin asked. "I haven't had sex in years." He shrugged.<p>

"It's just not like her." Dez sighed. "I don't know, she's always up for it."

"Well maybe she really just didn't feel like it." Austin suggested, handing Dez a cup of coffee.

"Maybe." Dez said taking the cup. "This isn't the first time though.."

"She's done it before?"Austin asked sitting beside his friend.

"This past month.. she's just been different. Like she's purposely trying to avoid getting intimate."

"Talk to her." Austin suggested.

"I have tried, but she always just says it's nothing then leaves." He sighed.

"I dunno what to say." Austin shrugged. "I haven't really been in that situation."

"I know, it's probably nothing." Dez shrugged. "So what's the deal with you and Ally?"

"What do you mean?" Austin asked.

"Are you dating or what?"

"I think so." Austin laughed. "I don't know, we're taking things slow and we'll just see how it goes." He smiled.

"Fair enough." Dez smiled back. "Where is she anyway?"

"She went to the store, she took Katie with her." Austin said.

"They really get along well."

"Yeah, it's kind of surprising. Katie used to be really cold after Piper, maybe Ally's made a breakthrough. I think it's awesome." Austin smiled thinking about it.

"Maybe so. Anyway, are you alright?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, I actually feel great. I'm happy. It's seems like forever since I've been able to use that word honestly."

"I'm really glad to hear that buddy. So, are you still taking them?"

"The pills? Yeah.. but just one a day. Same with the sleeping ones. I mean, I've still got the depression.. It's probably never going to go away, but at least I can control it a lot more now." He smiled. "Yeah, I get you. It's an illness, but I'm sure it'll go away one day." Dez said.

"I hope so. And don't worry about Trish, I'm sure it's nothing."

"You're probably right." Dez replied.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Austin asked looking at the piece of paper his manager handed him.<p>

"It's your new song." Jimmy smiled.

"This.. who wrote this?" Austin looked confused.

"That's not important." Jimmy said. "Austin, this album needs to come out next week. You need to sing this unless you can write your next big hit in a week."

"It's just so… different." Austin said reading through it.

"I know, I thought so too, but it will appeal to your male fans rather than just the girls."

"I guess so."

"Okay, on here in the instrumental, learn it as fast as you can and call me once you are ready to record it." Jimmy said.

"Okay. I'll do my best." Austin stood up walking Jimmy to the door.

"How are you doing anyway?" Jimmy asked.

"Better." Austin smiled.

"Good to hear, make sure you call me as soon as."

"I know, I will." Austin opened the door for Jimmy who walked off to his car. Austin glanced down at the paper once more. "Featuring Flo Rida? Who the fuck is Flo Rida?" He said to himself. "Jimmy!" He shouted, but it was too late he was already gone. "Awesome." Austin laughed shaking his head. His attention was drawn to Ally's car pulling up in the driveway.

"Daddy!" Katie ran out of the car and hugged her father.

"Hey sweetie." He greeted her folding the paper up and putting it in his back pocket. He briefly hugged her back and walked over to Ally's car to help her with the bags. "Hey." Ally smiled. "Who was that coming out of the driveway?" She asked.

"Jimmy, he gave me a new song." Austin filled her in.

"Is it good?" She asked handing him a bag.

"Eh.. I'll let you see it later." He laughed.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Trish asked.<p>

"I went over to see Austin. I picked up take out for dinner on the way home." He put the food on the table. "Great." Trish smiled and then looked back to the TV.

"Are you alright?" He asked sitting beside her.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him.

"Come here." He said leaning over to kiss her. She gave in and kissed him back. "I love you." He reminded her. "I love you too." She smiled as they continued to kiss. His hand began to travel up her leg. "Dez, we have food." She tried to remind him.

"We can heat it up later." He said kissing her neck.

"Dez!" She shouted. "Dez, stop!" She pushed him off.

"W..What… what is it?" He stuttered out. "Have I done something?" He asked.

"No! It's not you…" She sighed.

"Then what?" He asked.

"Dez just leave it." She pleaded.

"Trish, I can't. I'm worried… If I've done something wrong just tell me."

"It's not you!" She shouted.

"Then tell me what it is." He stood up. "Are you just not attracted to me anymore or something?"

"Don't be stupid Dez."

"I'm not being stupid! I care about you, you're my wife and you can't even let me touch you."

"You don't understand." She said.

"Understand what? Tell me what it is and help me understand." He knelt down beside her. "Please Trish… I love you, I don't want us to be like this." He took his wife's hand as she began to cry. "Don't cry.."

* * *

><p>"Alright, I will see you in the morning." Austin kissed his daughter's forehead.<p>

"Dad?" She called as he began to walk away.

"Hm?" he spun back around to face her.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He sat at the edge of her bed.

"Why were you in the hospital all that time?"

"Oh.." He sighed. "That's nothing for you to worry about baby.. I just.. I just wasn't feeling so good, but I'm better now." He smiled.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He nodded. "I'm not gonna let it happen again. You're too important to me." He said.

"Do you miss mommy?" She asked.

"Sometimes I do." He admitted. "But mommy and daddy didn't really get along that well." He sighed.

"Why not?" She asked.

"It just happened." He shrugged. "But we both loved you very much. I still do." He reassured her.

"I miss her." his daughter said.

"I know baby.. and I'm sorry." He stroked her cheek.

"I love you." His daughter expressed.

"I love you too.. now go to sleep." He kissed her once more before getting up and switching the light off. "Night." she said sleepily.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He said before closing the door behind him. He smiled to himself before heading back downstairs into his studio. "Alright.. let's see." He plugged the memory stick in and pulled out the lyrics. The music began playing. "Hm. Not bad." He said to himself. He tapped his foot along to the beat. "Is this the song?" Ally asked walking down the stairs.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Sounds good."

"Yeah... good music, terrible lyrics." He laughed.

"I'm sure they aren't that bad." Ally said.

"Well, I certainly can never let Katie hear this song." He said handing her the sheet of paper and she began reading the lyrics. "Oh god." She laughed.

"Right?" He asked.

"Is this a rap verse?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently so." He laughed. "I'll sing it tomorrow and see how it goes."

"Well, I was thinking, my favourite movie is about to start.. and I was wondering if you would like to join me in watching it? If you aren't busy that is." She shrugged.

"It depends." He said smiling to himself.

"On what?" She asked.

"If I can at least put my arm around you." He smirked.

"Hrm.. we'll see." She winked and he laughed.

"Yeah, I'll be right up." He said throwing the lyrics on to his messy desk.

"Excellent." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Trish wiped her tears.<p>

"Trish please.. it's breaking my heart. I need to know what's wrong…"

"Dez I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"Sorry about what.. what is it." He asked.

"I…" She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" His eyes widened.


	10. The Interview

**So I am a huge fan of Daughtry and I have decided that all of Austins new music will pretty much be Daughtry songs with the exception here and there lol. So the songs "spaceship" in this is a Daughtry song. It's really good, you should check it out :) Anyway, I might not be able to update this tomorrow :O I'll see what I can do, but I want to update my other stories as well. But who knows. Again thank you all for the support! :) You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p>Austin was woken up by the sunlight hitting his eyes. He groaned and looked down to see Ally fast asleep in his arm. They must have passed out half way through the movie. Austin smiled to himself, not just because of Ally, but because for the first time in forever he had fallen asleep with the help of pills. "Ally." he whispered into her ear nudging her lightly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him smiling. "I guess we fell asleep." He smiled back.<p>

"I guess so." She said.

"Cause that movie was so damn boring." He laughed.

"Don't even lie, you loved it." She said sitting up.

"Some parts were mildly entertaining."

"Austin." She pretended to be shocked. "How dare you. I think you are just upset you aren't as good looking as Ryan Reynolds." She joked.

"I am way better looking." He winked.

"You wish." She smiled and they both began to lean in, never taking their eyes off each other. It was cut short, as the door went before their lips could actually touch. Austin sighed. "Go answer it." She smiled and he got up to open the door. The knocking continued, and got louder and louder. "Alright, I'm coming. Calm it." He sighed opening the door. "Dez?" He asked as Dez walked in. Austin closed the door and turned around to see Ally had already gone upstairs. Probably to check on Katie.

"Dez it's super early." Austin said stretching. "What's going on?"

"It's Trish." Dez sat down. It looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"What about her?" Austin yawned.

"Austin, she's pregnant."

"Wow.. well I wasn't expecting that." Austin laughed. "Congrats buddy."

"Austin I don't want kids." Dez admitted.

"Huh?" Austin looked confused.

"I don't want kids.. not yet anyway."

"I'm a little confused." Austin said sitting down.

"We were careful you know. She told me she was on the pill." Dez sighed.

"Why don't you want kids?" Austin asked.

"I just don't feel ready.. Me and Trish talked about and she agreed. I'm not saying I never want them.. just not right now.."

"Dez your twenty eight. There's no better time than now?" Austin suggested.

"This is just all so sudden.. usually couples plan all this shit." He sighed.

"Katie wasn't planned." Austin added.

"Yeah but your a good dad Austin."

"Who's saying you won't be?"

"I'm just not good with kids.. you see how I am with Katie. She hates going places with me."

"It's different with your own kids.. does Trish know you're here?" Austin asked.

"No." Dez shook his head. "I just had to get out of there.. I.. I reacted really badly towards it.. I just feel like nothings gonna be okay anymore."

"Everything is okay. Dez don't screw this up. You love her right?"

"With all my heart." Dez nodded.

"Then you get back there and you tell her that. She's probably just ask scared as you.. Dez kids are a blessing.. honestly. You're gonna regret it if you fuck it up."

* * *

><p>"She's got me running round, oh oh, she's got me running round and round!"<p>

"Great job." Jimmy clapped. "You learned that pretty quickly."

"It wasn't hard." Austin smiled stepping out of the recording booth.

"Well, we're done. You're album is now pretty much good to go."

"You said that last time." Austin said.

"Yeah, well last time it really was. It was you who wasn't happy with it." Jimmy reminded him.

"True." Austin shrugged. "When is my interview with Deely?"

"Tomorrow." Jimmy informed him.

"Wooo! Can't wait." Austin said sarcastically.

"He's really going to come down on you hard about the week off."

"I know." Austin sighed. "I promise I'll try not punch him."

"Please don't. You'll make his face look even worse than it already is."

"Ohh, shots fired." Austin laughed. "I'll be fine."

"Good." Jimmy smiled. "You know he's probably gonna ask you about Ally."

"Yeah, I figured as much. I'll deal with that when we get to it." Austin shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Trish?" Dez asked entering the room. "Hey.." He said when he saw her sitting on the couch. It was evident she had been crying. She didn't answer him, or look at him. He stood there staring at her for about five minutes before he finally spoke up. "I'm sorry.." He sighed. "I shouldn't have.. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." He sat beside her but she still didn't look at him. "Trish.. talk to me." He sighed again.<p>

"Why should I? How could you say all that stuff.." She said as the tears began to fill her eyes.

"I just.. I just wasn't expecting it."

"You think I was?" She said.

"No.." He looked down. "How long did you know?"

"I've known for about a month." She sighed.

"And that's why you didn't want to have sex?" He asked and she nodded. "I wish you had told me sooner.." He sighed.

"Why? so you could have talked me out of keeping it?"

"No." He insisted. "I talked to Austin about it.."

"So you went to him, instead of talking to your own wife?"

"It's not like that.. he was a dad when he was pretty young.. I thought he might have had some good advice."

"And did he?" She asked.

"Yeah.. I love you Trish. So much.. I don't think I'll ever be able to show you how much I love you. This is a shock.. for both of us. I get that.. I guess I didn't want it to happen like this, but it has and it's just gonna have to be dealt with.." He took her hand. "I'm sorry that I said all that stuff. I didn't mean it.. I could never mean it. You're my life. And now, so is this baby.."

"I'm scared Dez." She admitted.

"Me too.. me too." He pulled her into a hug. "But we're gonna get through this, together."

* * *

><p>"So, you been getting any hot action lately?" Carrie winked taking a sip of coffee.<p>

"Yes actually." Ally replied.

"Really? Give me all the details!"

"Last night when I was sitting in bed, my laptop burnt my leg." Ally laughed at her own joke.

"That was disgustingly terrible." Carrie shook her head and laughed.

"I know." Ally smiled. "Other than that, none."

"So you and Austin haven't?"

"No, we're taking it slow I told you."

"Have you at least got to third base?" Carrie asked.

"Nope." Ally shook her head.

"Second?"

"Nope."

"Have you even kissed yet?" Carrie raised an eyebrow.

"Not since that night."

"What the fuck kind of couple are you?"

"I don't know if we are exactly a couple." Ally shrugged.

"You people confuse me."

"Shut up." Ally said. "Can we not talk about me and Austin. You leave in two days." Ally sighed.

"I know it's exciting and depressing. I really thought my life was going to be here forever."

"And then Elliot came along." Ally said.

"My prince charming." Carrie joked. "We were gonna ask you to come with us."

"Really?" Ally asked.

"Elliots suggestion, and then fucking lover boy happened." Carrie rolled her eyes.

"I do recall you calling 'lover boy' hot on several occasions."

"I know, not the point."

"Even if Austin and I didn't have our thing I probably still wouldn't leave. I like this place too much." Ally admitted. "And Texas doesn't sound very appealing to me."

"Fair enough, I'm really going to miss you." Carrie sighed.

"I'll miss you too. I gotta get back, Austin has some radio interview and I promised I'd only be half an hour." She smiled. "I guess I'll see you at the goodbye party.."

"That is so depressing." Carrie laughed and hugged Ally. "I'll see you then."

* * *

><p>"Well folks it is a beautiful day today, we have an amazing show lined up for you. We are also joined by a very special guest, Austin Moon! Say hi Austin." Jett said.<p>

"Hi."

"All you guys out there have been going crazy sending us questions via twitter and facebook to ask Austin, so let's start. Austin. What is your favourite song on the album."

"Spaceship. It's got a good feel to it and I'm really excited for everyone to hear it."

"Well, they won't have to wait much longer. We'll play it a few minutes." Jett said. "Now.. the album has been pushed back several times. The new release date is in a few days, is this the final one?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know I've let a lot of the fans down but I promise this is it." Austin said.

"Fantastic." Jett smiled. "Now is there are particular reason you had to push back the album?"

"I personally wasn't happy with the sound of some of the songs on the album." Austin explained.

"Uh huh. And can you shed any light on your disappearance for a month?"

"I was just hard working on the album." Austin lied.

"You sure?" Jett pushed.

"Positive." Austin replied.

"Now, we've had numerous people asking us, to ask you about the woman who has been spotted with your daughter."

"Yeah, she is my housekeeper."

"Housekeeper?" Jett asked.

"Yup."

"Nothing more?"

"Nope, just my housekeeper."

"Interesting." Jett said. "Well, here it is, this is Spaceship by Austin Moon."

"And we're clear." The radio manager said as the song began playing.

"You know you are a terrible liar Moon. You should be thankful this was a radio interview and not a television interview."

"I didn't lie." Austin shrugged.

"Sure buddy."

"Listen, you don't know me, alright? I suggest you back off." Austin warned him.

"Getting defensive." Jett laughed.

"Oh fuck off." Austin sighed walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"Good job on not punching him." Jimmy said.

"It took a lot of effort." Austin sighed. "Hey you are gonna come to Katie's birthday thing right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jimmy smiled.

* * *

><p>"I heard your interview." Ally said.<p>

"What did you think?"

"I could tell you wanted to kill the host." She laughed.

"He's just such a pain in the ass." Austin sighed.

"The song was amazing." She smiled.

"Thanks, I actually wrote that one." He paused for a second. "Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Making dinner." She smiled.

"Hm." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around. "Your awesome." He said.

"I know." She smiled to herself and then he flipped her around so they were facing each other.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." She replied. He smiled got bigger as he leaned in and finally kissed her.

"Daddy?" Austin spun around as soon as he heard his daughter.

"Katie." He said awkwardly.

"What are you doing he asked?"

"Uh…" Austin looked at Ally for some help but she looked too embarrassed. "Katie.. we have something to tell you." Austin began to explain. "Me and Ally are together.. like a couple.."

"Like you and mommy where?" She asked.

"Yeah.. like that." He smiled.

"Does that mean Ally is going to be my new mommy?" Katie asked.

"No." Ally stepped in. "No one will ever replace your mommy.." Ally knelt down beside her. "But I will be here for you always.. whenever you need me." Ally smiled and Katie hugged her. Ally looked back at Austin who had the biggest smile on his face.


	11. The I Love You's

**Okay so I'm at a total loss for "Mistakes Were Made". I'm never happy with it lol. I will update it soon promise. So this chapter is like all Auslly. Wooo! WHO IS EXCITED FOR RELATIONSHIPS AND RED CARPETS?! It got spoiled on instagram for me.. but I'm still excited! :O Anyway.. here we go! Once again thank you all for the reviews and follows and favourites! You guys rock! :P It's super late here and I haven't really had time to read through this properly, so if there is mistakes please forgive me :)**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come tomorrow? They did invite you and Dez and Trish did offer to look after Katie."<p>

"I know, but they are your friends. I don't wanna get in the way." Austin shrugged.

"You wouldn't get in the way." Ally smiled. "In fact, I think they'd probably freak out if you went." Ally laughed. "I'll be fine, you just go have fun."

"It'll hardly be much fun, I'm saying goodbye to my best friend." Ally sighed.

"It's not goodbye forever." Austin reminded her.

"I know, it'll just be sad to see them go." Ally sighed. "Anyway, your album release is tomorrow isnt it?"

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous."

"Austin Moon, nervous? Why?" She laughed.

"My last album had some criticism, I just don't want this one to be a total flop." He shrugged.

"It won't be, from what I've heard it's amazing. People will love it. Trust me." She smiled.

"I guess so. I'm probably just worrying." He shrugged. "So, I did manage to get Trish and Dez to take Katie tonight. Which gives us some alone time." He smiled.

"Oh, so what exactly were your plans?" She asked.

"Well.. I figured we haven't exactly been on a proper date, so, how does dinner sound?"

"It sounds great." She smiled.

"Awesome." He said as he got a text.

"Who's that?" Ally asked.

"Jimmy, said he wants to see me." He sighed. "I promise I'll be back in time."

"Take your time." She smiled about to walk up the stairs.

"Hey." He said. "Kiss." He smiled he smiled pointed at his mouth.

"Oh how could I forget." She laughed and they shared a brief kiss.

"I'll see you soon." He smirked and with that he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Austin, glad you could make it." Jimmy greeted him.<p>

"Sure, just gotta make it quick. I've made plans." Austin smiled.

"Got a date?" Jimmy smirked.

"Maybe." Austin laughed. "Anyway what's up."

"Well you know Terry?"

"The founder of the record label?"

"That's the one." Jimmy nodded. "He stepped down last week."

"Really? I had no idea." Austin sat down.

"It came as a bit of a shock. Terry's been here for over thirty years, I guess he just felt it was time to go." Jimmy shrugged. "Anyway, we have a new boss. I'd like you to meet him, and he'd like to meet you." Jimmy said.

"Sure." Austin shrugged.

"Alright, I'll let him know you're here. He's in a meeting. Just stay put." Jimmy said as he left.

Austin sighed and looked around his managers office. Austin was one of the lucky ones. Mercury records was one of the top record labels out there. Austin got signed when he was sixteen and the rest was history. He was the record labels main star and continues to be so until present day. Austin was then introduced to Jimmy. A manager who was relatively new at the company as well. At first, Austin and Jimmy didn't exactly see eye to eye. Austin had a brief romance with Jimmy's daughter Kira. It only lasted about three days, but it certainly didn't make Jimmy happy. Soon enough they worked through their differences and made quite a good team. Austin had many opportunities to change manager, but he could just never quite say goodbye.

"Austin." Jimmy said coming back into the room. "I'd like you to meet Gavin Young, the new head of Mercury records."

"Austin Moon, I've heard a lot about you." The man said shaking Austin's had. He had an accent, Austin couldn't guess from where, but if he had to guess he would say Texas. "Pleasure to meet you." Austin smiled.

"Jimmy has told me a lot about you and how great your music is. I just listened to your new album and I gotta say there are some fantastic tunes on there. It's gonna make mega bucks!" Gavin smiled.

"Glad you like it."

"I like it a lot, now I know I'm new around here, but I just wanna let you know that I am here to help, and I'm sure we'll get along just fine as long as you don't piss me off." Gavin smiled.

"Uh.. alright?" Austin replied.

"Great! I'll let you go then. Cya around buddy. And Jimmy, I'd like to talk to you a little latter. Drop by my office when you can." Gavin grinned before leaving.

"He's… interesting." Austin said.

"Indeed." Jimmy laughed. "I'm sure he'll do the label a lot of good."

"Hopefully. He's a bit full on." Austin laughed.

"I think he's just over friendly." Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p>"Come on Ally, we're gonna be late." Austin sighed knocking on the bathroom door.<p>

"Just a minute!" She shouted.

"You said that five minutes ago." He groaned.

"Alright, alright!" She said as she opened the door.

"Fina-" He cut himself off. "Wow.." He smiled. "You look.. amazing." He laughed. "I feel a little under dressed now.."

"You look fine." She smiled grabbing his tie.

"Just fine?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A little more than fine." She winked.

"I'll settle for that." He smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

"We're going to be late." She said stopping her.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Austin look at the prices of these. Who pays 40 dollars for a salad?" Ally scanned the menu.<p>

"Well, it is Hollywood." He smiled. "It's cool, I'm not exactly strapped for cash."

"It's ridiculous." She put the menu down and he laughed.

"The perks of being famous is that I can afford stuff like this."

"Lucky you." She joked. "What did Jimmy want today?"

"Oh we have a new head of the label, just wanted me to meet him I guess. He seemed nice." Austin shrugged. "And a little weird, but I guess he's my boss now."

"Would I know?" Ally asked.

"Don't think so. Most heads aren't actually that famous. I forgot his name anyway." Austin laughed. "It's Gary or something."

"Sounds interesting."

"Yeah, listen." He took her hand across the table. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Be with me." He shrugged. "Cause I really wanna be with you.." He confessed.

"Of course I want to." She smiled. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Why do you ask?" She said.

"Just had to be make. See that guy across there." Austin jerked his head in the direction. Ally turned her head to see a man suspiciously looking at them. "Yeah." She said turning back to Austin. "Well he's been taking pictures of us all night, so this may be all over the media.. like tomorrow." He shrugged.

"Oh." Ally said. "Well let's give him something to take pictures of." She smirked and leaned across the table to kiss him. Their lips met and Ally continued to kiss him until she was sure the photographer had gotten a shot. She pulled back and smiled to herself. "Damn." Austin said sitting back in his chair. "Why didn't I find you sooner?" He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Katie, it's really late! Does your dad actually let you stay up this late?" Dez sighed.<p>

"All the time." Katie replied with her eyes glued to the TV.

"I'm not sure your telling the truth." Dez folded his arms.

"Dez, leave her alone. It's the weekend." Trish smiled.

"Hrmm. I've tried calling Austin but still no answer." Dez sat down beside his wife.

"He's on a date Dez… I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"What do you think they are doing?" Dez asked.

"Is there a reason you are so curious?" Trish laughed.

"Not really.. I just think it's about time my buddy got laid." Dez shrugged.

"Dez!" Trish punched him in the arm.

"ow." He groaned.

"What does laid mean?" Katie said turning to face them both.

"Now you've done it." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Uh…" Dez looked at his wife for help.

"This ones all yours." She smiled before leaving Dez alone with his niece.

"Well?" She asked. Dez sighed.

"So. It means…" He paused trying to think of something to tell her. "It means having fun.. Your dad get's laid all the time." Dez smiled and then came to the realization of just how wrong that actually sounded. "How am I ever going to be a dad." He muttered to himself.

"You're not a dad." Katie said. "You're an uncle." She smiled and he laughed.

"I am. I'm your Uncle, but I'm going to be someone elses dad." He smiled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"In a couple of months, I'm going to be a dad, and Trish is going to be a mommy. And you're going to be a big cousin."

"I am?" She asked excitedly.

"Yup." He smiled picking her up. "And you are gonna be the best cousin ever." He nodded.

"You're going to be a good daddy." She smiled. "You'll get laid all the time when your a daddy."

"Oh god." Dez laughed shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Austin struggled to get the keys into the door. It was made even more difficult by the fact that he had Ally pushed up against it while he attacked her lips with his. After what seemed like forever he finally managed to turn the key and the door flew open. Ally almost fell, but he grabbed her just in time. He wasted no time in picking her up and kicking the door shut behind him. He paused at the bottom of the stairs, as if to day "do you want to do this?" she smiled at him and he took it as a sign to continue. He ran up the stairs, trying his best not to trip over his own feet. He reached his room door and leaned against it to open it placing her on the bed. He slipped off his jacket and threw it across the room as she kicked her shoes off. He took a deep breath as he began to unbutton his shirt and kick off his own shoes. She got up and he spun her around. He looked at her in the mirror as he slowly unzipped her dress. It was actually going to happen. She began to slip out her dress as he unbuckled his belt. He watched her as she slipped under the covers and he shook off his trousers. He joined her in the bed, his eyes never leaving hers. Then he looked away and took a deep breath. "Is something wrong?" She asked.<p>

"I just.. I just haven't done this in a while." He said with embarrassment.

"I love you." She blurted out much to his surprise. After realizing what she had just said she began to apologize. "Ally." He stopped her. "I love you too." He smiled, and she kissed him again.


	12. The Fight

**Dayum. So I've rewritten this chapter so many times. I didn't like my wording in places, but I think this is better. So.. sorry for the cliff hanger again ;) lol. I feel evil, but I gotta keep you guys interested in what happens again. Gavin such a douche in this story :P Anyway, here we go! Reviews are always loved.**

* * *

><p>Austin yawned as he lazily opened his eyes only to be greeted with the blinding sunlight. He buried his face back in his pillow groaning to himself. Then he remembered. He remembered the events of last night and he couldn't help but smile. It wasn't perfect, but then again nothing is really perfect. Well Ally was perfect, so he thought anyway. He turned to lay on his side and look at her. She was still asleep. Her make up had faded and parts of her hair were covering her face. Austin brought his hand to the side of her face and slowly moved her hair out of the way. This woke her up. "Morning." He said quietly.<p>

"Hi." She smiled. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Um." Austin rolled over and looked at his phone. "Damn." He turned back to face her. "It's 11."

"What?" Her eyes widened. "It's so late!"

"Can you blame us after last night?" He smirked.

"True." She shrugged.

"Thank you.." He said.

"For what?"

"For last night. I know it sounds stupid but its the first time in the longest time that I've actually felt alive.. and you know, it wasn't just cause of the sex, it's just you in general." He smiled. "Although the sex was pretty great." He laughed.

"I'm glad." Ally giggled.

* * *

><p>Austin stretched when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Austin!" Ally shouted dragging him over to the couch. "Look." She said pointing at the TV.<p>

"_And so the much anticipated album "High Above The Ground" by Austin Moon finally went on sale today! Fans queued up all night to get copies of the CD from the award winning singer, but it seems Austin spent his night an entirely different way. It seems the singer was on a date with what seems to be his housekeeper. They two certainly weren't holding back, check out these pictures. Still no name has been put to the face. As for the album we can't get enough of it. Many fans have expressed that it certainly was worth the wait."_

"I'm so proud of you." Ally leaned down and hugged her now boyfriend.

"I'm pretty proud of me too." He laughed hugging her back.

"Coffee?" She asked.

"Please." He responded, looking back at his TV. "I should probably thank all my fans." Austin pulled out his phone and began tying away.

"Daddy!" The front door swung open and his daughter skipped in with Trish and Dez closely following behind. "Hey." He greeted his daughter who threw herself into his arms.

"Austin, we just heard one of your songs, it was amazing." Trish smiled.

"Yeah, sounded awesome. Congrats buddy." Dez agreed with his wife.

"Thanks guys." Austin smiled at his two friends as Ally handed him the cup of coffee and greeted everyone who had just entered.

"Daddy?" Katie asked.

"Yes baby?" He looked down at his daughter and began to take a sip of his coffee.

"Did you get laid last night?" As those words left her mouth Austins eyes widened and he almost choked on the coffee, spitting it back into the cup.. Dez looked like he was about to faint and Trish just rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Austin asked, giving a concerned look towards Ally.

"Uncle Dez said its a grown up word for having fun." She smiled.

"Did he now?" Austin glared at Dez who was trying to avoid his eyes contact. "Well.. me and Uncle Dez will be having a very long talk. Little girls can't use that word." Austin said.

"Sorry." His daughter looked down.

"It's okay, not your fault." He smiled. "Just never ever say it again." He warned her.

"Sorry." Dez mumbled. "I'll explain later." He sighed.

"Uh huh." Austin said.

* * *

><p>"Gavin, what can I do for you?" Jimmy smiled.<p>

"Ah Jimmy, take a seat." Gavin pointed at the empty chair in front of his desk. Jimmy nodded and sat down on the chair waiting for Gavin to say something. "Have you seen the news this morning?" Gavin asked.

"Um no. Can't say I have." Jimmy shrugged.

"Hm. Well, it seems that Austin has a girlfriend.

"Is that a problem?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh Jimmy." Gavin laughed. "Tell me, who does Austin's music primarily target?"

"Majority are females." Jimmy replied.

"Uh huh, do you know why all these girls go crazy over Austin Moon? Because somewhere in the back of their mind there's the thought that one day they could possibly fuck him."

"I don't think that's why they like him." Jimmy laughed.

"No? Then tell me this. When Austin announced he was with Piper his album sales dropped by 20%. An entire 20% of his fan base didn't care anymore. When they split up, albums sales rocketed through the roof. It's facts Jimmy." Gavin said.

"I get it, but Austin has millions of fans. When he was in a relationship he still had millions of fans. 20% is nothing when you're Austin Moon. It's no big deal." Jimmy shrugged.

"Jimmy." Gavin sighed. "I like you. You've been in the business longer than I have, so be honest with me. Do you think this will ruin his career?" Gavin asked.

"Not at all. I have complete faith more people will be happy than they will be negative." Jimmy nodded. "I'm taking a chance on you buddy." Gavin said. "I just want this company to do good. I know being under a new head might now be to everyones liking, but I'm a nice guy." Gavin smiled.

"Indeed." Jimmy smiled back.

"So, do you know her? This mystery woman?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah, he's mentioned her. Ally Dawson I think her name is."

"What?" Gavin asked.

"Ally Dawson." Jimmy repeated.

"Ally Dawson is dating Austin Moon?" Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Jimmy nodded. "Why, do you know her?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's just say we're old friends."

* * *

><p>"Are you super sure you don't want to come?" Ally asked.<p>

"Yeah, go have fun." Austin smiled. "They are your friends."

"How do I look?" Ally asked and Austin looked her up and down.

"You look great, as always."

"Hm, okay. I don't know what time I'll be back." She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Don't rush." He smiled.

"Don't wait up." She called as she left.

"Where's Ally going?" Katie asked climbing up onto the couch to sit beside her dad.

"She has a party." He smiled.

"Were you not invited?"

"I was, but I decided not to go."

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"Just didn't want to get in the way." He shrugged.

"Do you love Ally?" Katie's question took Austin a little by surprise.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I do love her."

"More than me?" Katie asked looking a little upset.

"No. It's a different kind of love." Austin put his arm around his daughter. "I love you lots and lots, but I love Ally lots and lots too. You are both special to me in your own way." He smiled.

"I love you, and Ally." His daughter smiled up at him.

"That makes me happy." He said. "I'm sure she loves you too."

"You should go to the party." His daughter lay her head on his chest.

"You think?" He asked.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

* * *

><p>"Ally!" Carrie ran over and pulled her best friend into a tight hug. It was quite clear that Carrie had already been drinking. "Are you drunk already?" Ally raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Pshhhhhhh" Carrie laughed. "Maybe."

"You're crazy." Ally laughed.

"It's my last night here! I wanna get totally fucked up."

"What if you miss the flight tomorrow?" Ally asked.

"Elliot's not drinking. We'll be fine."

"Smart." Ally nodded as she saw Elliot walking towards her. "Elliot." She smiled.

"Ally, so glad you came." He hugged her. "No Austin?" He asked.

"No, he didn't want to come." Ally shrugged.

"That's a bummer." Elliot said. "But at least you're here." He smiled.

"There's a big turn out, I had no idea you had this many friends." Ally laughed.

"They are all my exes." Carrie butted in.

"Makes sense." Ally nodded.

"Can I get you a drink?" Elliot asked.

"Sure." Ally smiled.

"Come sit and tell me about you and Austin! It was all over the news." Carrie dragged Ally to table and they sat down. "Spill."

"There is nothing to tell." Ally smiled.

"Don't you bullshit me, I know these things."

"Fine." Ally laughed. "Yeah.. we're together now."

"Officially!?" Carrie shouted.

"Calm down." Ally looked around. "But yes, officially." She smiled.

"Allyyyyy! I'm so happy for you." Carrie leaned across the table and hugged her.

"Thanks." Ally laughed. "I sort of wanted him to come tonight. No one knows who I am, but I don't want to hide it for any great amount of time."

"Well." Carrie smirked.

"What?" Ally followed Carries eyes across the room until she saw Austin. "Austin?" She got up and rushed over to him. "You came?" She smiled.

"Yeah.. Katie convinced me." He laughed.

"Come meet my friends." She took his hand and lead him over to Carrie and Elliot. "Austin, this is Elliot."

"Pleasure to meet you buddy." Austin shook Elliot's hand.

"And this is Carrie." She pointed to Carrie who looked like a love struck teenager.

"Hey." Austin laughed.

"You are so hot." Carrie said.

"Uh… thanks." Austin laughed even more.

It had been about an hour since Austin arrived. Ally was over the moon that he had decided to come. It meant that they could be a normal couple, and that's all she really wanted. The night was going great. There were some emotional moments, and some downright funny ones. Everything was incredible until the worst thing possible happened.

"Who invited him?" Elliot asked standing up.

"Huh?" Ally looked around towards the door to see Gavin walk through the door.

"I think this is his local… we can't exactly stop him from coming here." Carrie informed them.

"Hey, that's my new boss." Austin said taking a drink of his beer.

"What?!" Ally asked.

"Well, well, look who we have here." Gavin smirked.

"Go away Gavin." Elliot sighed.

"I'm confused." Austin said looking around at everyone.

"Ah, Austin." Gavin smiled. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"This is my girlfriend." Austin pointed at Ally.

"Uh huh.. so I've been told. Is this true Ally?"

"Gavin, just leave." Ally looked away.

"Wait you two know each other?" Austin asked.

"You know what, I'm sick of this." Elliot pushed Austin back. "Leave Ally alone."

"Hey hey." Gavin put his hands up. "Everythings alright."

"Everythings alright?" Elliot asked. "Are you fucking serious dude?"

"Elliot, don't." Carrie tried to stop him.

"Was everything all right when you made Ally feel like shit. You made her feel so bad that she tried to end her own life and your telling me thats alright?" Elliot shouted.

"Elliot!" Ally screamed.

"Wait." Austin stood up. "Did he do that Ally?"

"Austin, please leave it."

"No. I wanna know." Austin looked towards Elliot.

"He cheated on her, more than once. And everytime Ally was kind enough to take him back he just fucked around with her again."

"You don't know what your talking about." Gavin said.

"Fuck you. We were the ones there when you dumped her after hitting her. You're disgusting." Elliot spat. "Look, Elliot. Back off." Gavin warned him. It seemed before Gavin knew it he had a fist in his face and he was lying on the floor. But it wasn't Elliot who hit him, it was Austin.

"Austin!" Ally tried to pull him off Gavin but she was pulled back by Carrie. It seemed to all happen in a flash and soon enough Gavin was the one on top of Austin throwing all the punches. It seemed to go on for forever before security stepped in and threw the two men outside. "Carrie.. Elliot.. I'm so sorry." Ally said trying to hold back the tears. "I'll see.. see you later. Have a safe flight.." Ally stuttered as she ran out after Austin.

"You!" Gavin pointed at Austin. "You're done Moon. Your off the label." Gavin grunted before getting back in his car. "Austin." Ally knelt down beside Austin who was sitting on the side walk holding his face.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me he did that to you?" Austin asked wincing when Ally began to clean up his face. "It wasn't important Austin."<p>

"Ally, no man should ever hit a woman." Austin asked.

"Austin, don't." She warned him.

"I don't get it! You should have told me what happened." Austin stood up knocking the cloth out of Ally's hand. "You have more important things to worry about now, like your career which you have just ruined!" Ally shouted back.

"You think I give a fuck about my career? You think I was just gonna let him stand there and act all innocent!"

"Elliot should never have said anything." Ally began to cry.

"Yeah, well I'm glad he did." Austin said.

"I'm not." Ally turned and ran up the stairs.

"Ally, wait, I'm sorry!" Austin shouted after her but she continued to run up the stairs and locked herself in her room. Austin looked down at his hands which were bloody and bruised. He opened the fridge and grabbed the first bottle he came to, labeled vodka. He rushed up to his room, locking the door also and headed for the cabinet in the bathroom. "What have I done.." He sighed to himself as he struggled to open the bottles of pills. He stared at them as he moved them around in his hand. "Don't do it." He muttered to himself. "Don't." He repeated, but it wasn't enough. He tipped them into his mouth and threw himself on to his bed. "Idiot." He shouted as he punched the headboard of the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>That ending though. Just so you know, Austin will be alive and well in the next chapter, in case any of you worry he is going to overdose again. <strong>


	13. The Aftermath

**So since I'm so nice (clearly lol) here's the next chapter. Only cause you guys are the best readers 3 Shit is gonna get real in the next few chapters, so prepare yourself. First I wanna address something :)**

**So someone asked why this is rated M if I haven't "done anything." They aren't the first to mention this. Rating a story M doesn't mean it's going to have like detailed sex in it. This is exactly what the site told me. **

_**"M - **__**Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with non-explicit suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, or coarse language. **_

_**Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA"**_

**In my eyes that means this should be rated M… like I don't want to get into trouble with the site and I don't think depression ect should be taken lightly. I mean I don't mind if any of you are under 16, like it's no big deal to me, those of you who read it seem mature enough to appreciate it. However the site says otherwise. If you really think I should make the rating lower then I will, who knows. It's hardly important anyway.**

* * *

><p>"Austin… Austin, wake up." Dez nudged his best friend who was passed out on the bed.<p>

"Go away." He groaned and his speech was slurred.

"Austin, come on. Get up." Dez threw a clean shirt at Austin to replace the one covered in blood. Austin sighed and sat up and looked around. "I feel sick." He mumbled. Dez didn't looked amused at all. "What is this?" he said holding up the half empty bottle of vodka. Austin looked at him and then shrugged. Dez sighed. "I need to talk to Ally." Austin said standing up, when he did he almost fell over until Dez caught him. "Woah, woah." Dez sat him back down on the bed. "You can't do that." Dez said.

"I'll be fine." Austin reassured him as he stood up again and headed for the door.

"Austin she's not here." Dez sighed.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Austin looked angry.

"She called me this morning and when I got here she was already gone.."

"Where to?" Austin asked.

"She never said."

"Why, why would she just leave?" Austin said in a rage.

"She told me what happened last night." Dez shrugged.

"Dez I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to shout at her, I was just so angry at Gavin."

"So you took it out on her." Dez raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to.." Austin sighed.

"You know you're all over the news because of what you done.."

"Fuck." Austin said. "Where's Katie?" He asked.

"She's still with Trish.. Ally said you were in a state so I didn't want to bring her here."

"I wanna see her." Austin demanded.

"I can't let you do that.. I think it's best she stays with us for a few days."

"No!" Austin shouted squaring up to Dez.

"Austin I'm not scared of you."

"I'm sorry.." Austin stepped back. "What's happening to me..?" He asked looking at the ground. "I used to be this guy everyone looked up to and now at me.. I'm a mess. The one person who I knew could help me is now terrified of me.."

"You need to get help. Professional help." Dez suggested.

"No. No, that's not happening. I can do it on my own."

"I'm gonna go get you some water.." Dez sighed walking out the room.

Austin searched through his bed until he found his phone. He had a bunch of missed calls from Jimmy.. he would have to face him later. He scrolled to Ally's name and pressed call. "Pick up.. please." He pleaded with the ringing tone. He sighed when it went to answerphone. "Ally.. it's Austin.. well I guess you know that. Look I'm sorry… can you just call me back please?"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me stay." Ally sighed.<p>

"It's okay.. are you gonna be okay.. you know you can still come with us?" Carrie suggested.

"I don't know." Ally replied.

"Ally, I'm really sorry I caused all that.." Elliot apologized.

"Don't apologize.. it wasn't your fault he acted like that."

"You know we don't have to go, we can stay a few more days if you want." Carrie said.

"Yeah.. we don't mind. We just want you to be okay." Elliot shrugged.

"No, you should go. I'll just stay here." Ally looked around at the apartment.

"It's paid for until the end of the month but how are you going to afford it after that with no job?" Carrie asked.

"I guess I'll just look for a new job." Ally shrugged and looked down at her arm.

"Is that a bruise?" Elliot asked.

"Austin knocked something out of my hand.. he didn't mean it."

"You sure?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he wouldn't do that."

"You said the exact same thing about Gavin and look what happened." Carrie reminded her.

"Austin's different.. well.. he was different."

"If we are going we need to leave like now." Elliot said.

"Yeah… listen we'll call you as soon as we land. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Carrie asked. "I'll be fine." Ally smiled. "Good luck you two." They group hugged. "I'm going to miss you so much." Ally admitted.

"I'm going to cry." Carrie laughed.

"Take care." Elliot smiled and with that they were gone. Ally watched them from the window as they flagged down a taxi. They looked up and waved one last time before getting in and driving off. Ally smiled and closed the curtain. The flat was untidy and sad looking, but now it was home. Ally looked at her phone to see a missed call from Austin. She listened to his voicemail and sighed. She put her phone down on the table and left the room. She didn't want to talk to him.

* * *

><p>"Feel any better?" Dez asked.<p>

"A little." Austin sighed.

"You're fans are rioting on twitter." Dez laughed, but Austin couldn't care less.

"It's Katie's birthday soon, I've probably ruined that too."

"That's not true." Dez sat beside Austin. "You made a mistake.. we all do." Dez shrugged.

"Dez I wanted to kill him. I got so angry.. I've never been that angry in my life."

"I don't know what to say anymore Austin.." Dez admitted. He was saved by the door going. "I'll get it." Dez stood up and opened the door.

"Austin." Jimmy sighed as he walked in.

"Hey.." Austin turned around in his seat.

"What the hell happened?" Jimmy asked taking a seat.

"I don't know.." Austin looked down.

"I've tried talking to Gavin but he's not interested.. he's pulled your album. It's not on sale anymore.. he's taken all your music down." Jimmy shook his head. "I tried to stop him.."

"It's fine.. it's my fault.. I deserve it." Austin shrugged.

"Austin you don't deserve it. You make that company.. without you it's nothing."

"Well Gavin doesn't care.. I'm sorry Jimmy." Austin apologized.

"Don't." Jimmy said. "There's no need. I haven't been fired.. yet. I'm gonna keep trying to get him to change his mind. Maybe he'll see sense."

"I doubt it.. I've fucked it up."

"I'll fix this Austin. What kind of manager would I be if I didn't at least try?"

* * *

><p>"What happened to daddy and Ally?" Katie asked.<p>

"They.. they just had a little disagreement." Trish faked a smile. "Everything will be okay, don't you worry about anything."

"Is Ally going to come back?"

"I don't know sweetie." Trish answered honestly. "But I'm sure daddy is going to fix it and make everything better. He knows how much you love her." Trish nodded.

"He loves her too." Katie informed Trish. "He told me."

"I know." Trish said.

"Does she not love him?" Katie asked in confusion.

"She does. I'm sure she does… but sometimes loving someone isn't enough to see past their problems." Trish shrugged.

"I hope she comes back.. she was going to be my new mommy." Katie hugged her auntie. Trish sighed as she took her niece into her arms. She heard the front door open, it was her husband. "Hey.." He sighed looking at the two girls.

"How is he?" Trish asked.

"Bad…" Dez responded.

"Katie, why don't you go play in the back yard, I'll be out in a minute." Trish smiled and ushered the little girl out to the back garden. Dez joined her at the door and they watched the little girl climb up onto the trampoline Dez had bought her for Christmas. "I don't know what to do with him. He refuses to get help. Says he can do it alone." Dez shrugged.

"He was getting better.. I don't understand why he would just snap like that." Trish replied.

"No idea. Ally sounded really upset this morning. She won't answer his calls and she won't even answer mine. I have no idea where she is.."

"I really hope she is okay.." Trish said.

"Me too." Dez shook his head. "He's my best friend and he won't even listen to me."

"He's stubborn, he always has been."

"Do you think I should call them?" Dez asked.

"Wait until after Katie's birthday.. anything could happen between now and then." Trish suggested.

"I guess so.. I took all of his car keys off him, so hopefully he won't go and get into anymore trouble than he already is." Dez leaned against the door frame.

"I hope he bucks up his ideas." Trish paused. "For her sake." She looked towards the little girl who was having a ball on the trampoline.

* * *

><p>Austin couldn't even bare to look at himself anymore. Dez had forced him to go shower and get changed. Austin didn't see the point. He briefly flicked through the TV, getting angrier and angrier everytime he saw his face pop up on the screen. Two days ago everything was perfect. Austin felt fine and was on his way to work past the depression. He and Ally had a newfound love, and Katie approved. And now everything was gone. He knew Pipers parents wouldn't be happy. He talked to Dez about a party for Katie, he had to focus on her now. She was all he had left. Austin didn't want to take her out anyway, he knew they would be swarmed by paparazzi, so a house party would have been the best option. He had tried calling Ally again and again, but she never answered. He hated himself for what he had done. His career meant nothing to him, but she meant everything to him. He sat in his studio going through all the songs he had written in the past. His only friend was the bottle of whiskey he had found in a kitchen cabinet. He searched through the pieces of paper looking for some sort of inspiration. He noticed a song he had began, but had never finished. Maybe now was a better time than ever. He picked up the sheet of paper and began reading. It took him by surprise that the song was already finished with a little note at the end reading "<em>Thought I could help out, Ally x<em>" He smiled and leaned to over to grab a guitar.


	14. The Breakdown

**Damn. This chapter made me sad.. but I gotta do what I gotta do to keep the storyline going. So the next chapter will explain why exactly all this happened and stuff, but I'm sure you guys can figure it out. I also have a question.. would anyone like to co-write this with me? It would just be first come first serve, but don't feel like you have to lol. It would just help me out and let me update my other stories. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Just pick one, they are all the same." Dez groaned as his niece looked through the different magazines. "They aren't the same!"<p>

"Yes they are." He said. "This one has one direction on it, so does this one, and so does that one!" He said pointing at all the different magazines.

"They are all different members of one direction." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Just pick one." Dez pleaded.

"Fine, this one." She said handing him one.

"Finally." Dez sighed. "Alright, let's go get some ice cream." He smiled taking her hand. As he spun around he bumped straight into someone. "Oh, I'm really sorry." He said, then he realized who it was. "Ally?" He smiled.

"Hi Dez.." Ally half smiled back.

"It's uh.. it's good to see you." He said.

"Ally!" Katie screamed throwing herself into Ally's arms.

"Hi." Ally said uneasily.

"Daddy said you would come back." Katie smiled.

"I'm not coming back.." Ally sighed.

"Why?" Katie asked looking up with a sudden sense of sadness.

"I just can't." Ally said.

"Did daddy so something wrong?" Katie asked.

"It's not important.." Ally said. "I'm just not ready to come back." Ally shrugged sighing. "How is he anyway?" She asked Dez.

"I don't know. Sometimes he seems okay.. most of the time he's either drinking or beating up his furniture.. he misses you." Dez shrugged.

"I can't go back Dez.. I can't live with him if he's going to be like that."

"I know.. worth a try." He replied.

"How is Trish?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, she's okay. We're still a little scared over the pregnancy, but all is good." Dez smiled.

"It's my birthday tomorrow." Katie smiled.

"It is?" Ally raised an eyebrow. "You're getting old." She laughed.

"Not as old as Uncle Dez." Katie replied.

"Yes, because I'm so old, you know?" Dez laughed.

"Will you come to my party?" Katie asked.

"Oh.. I don't know." She looked at Dez.

"It's at Austin's… we've had Katie staying with us. Austin's kind of been on his own these past few days.. he's looking forward to the party though." Dez informed her.

"Please come!" Katie pleaded.

"I suppose it would be a good opportunity to get the rest of my things out of there." Ally shrugged.

"So you'll come?" Katie smiled.

"I guess so." Ally shrugged. "The minute he starts though I'm leaving." Ally looked at Dez.

"Alright." Dez nodded. "I understand."

* * *

><p>Austin woke up face down on his desk with the worst headache he could ever imagine. He sat up and groaned at the pain that was now forming in his back. For a split second he forgot. He expected Ally to be upstairs waiting for him to wake up. And then he remembered. He'd already screwed that one up. It had been days since he had seen her, and that was one day too many. She had rejected all his calls and texts, and refused to accept any form of contact he touched on. He was just about ready to fall asleep again when he heard a loud bang on his front door. He sighed and got up, maybe it was another angry fan. Maybe it was another news crew trying to get an update on him. Either way he was going to tell them to go away. The banging continued as he walked to the door. "Alright!" He shouted. "I'm coming!" He opened the door to see two faces he really didn't want to see. "Larry.. Emma.." He gulped.<p>

"Where's the Katie?" Larry asked looking annoyed.

"She's not here." Austin replied.

"Where is she then?" Larry pushed.

"She's at my friends.." Austin said.

"Have you been drinking?" Emma asked.

"Why are you two here?" Austin asked ignoring the question.

"Because it is our granddaughters birthday tomorrow, and all we've seen on the news is how her dad is losing it." Larry said.

"I'm not losing it!" Austin shouted.

"Austin we're going to take her back with us." Emma said.

"No, you can't do that." Austin said. "Please you can't do that."

"Austin you're a mess." Larry sighed.

"I'm not.. just give me a chance. At her party tomorrow, I'll be fine. You can't take her from me." Austin pleaded.

"One chance." Larry said. "And only one chance."

"Thank you.."

"Austin.. You need help." Emma sighed.

"I don't. I'm gonna be okay. I promise." Austin nodded.

* * *

><p>"Jimmy, I'm sick of this."<p>

"You're making a mistake Gavin. Austin Moon is the face of this record label."

"Yeah, well I've been signing new people. New fresh talent. Soon enough everyone will forget that Austin Moon even existed." Gavin sat back in his chair.

"You are being unfair." Jimmy shook his head.

"I think you'll find I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Jimmy shouted. "You are doing this because of Ally."

"You know nothing Jimmy. Just stay out of it." Gavin sighed.

"What do you want me to do then! I was his manager."

"Well, now you can be manager to new acts." Gavin smiled.

"I don't want any other clients Gavin! I've worked with him for years." Jimmy said.

"Listen, Jimmy. I like you. You either work with these new acts or you don't work at all. It's your choice." Gavin shrugged. "And if you think another label will pick you up, they won't. I'll make sure of it."

"You are making a huge mistake." Jimmy sighed. "I quit."

"It's you who's making the mistake." Gavin said.

"I've made my money. I don't need to continue this. This label is gonna go downhill and you know it." Jimmy said before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Austin had stayed as far away from the alcohol as he could. He woke up early, he wanted this party to be perfect. He hadn't seen his daughter is days and he missed her with all his heart. With parents in town he had to make sure nothing went wrong. He knew that Piper's parents didn't like him as it was, and he knew they would hate the person he had become. He spent the entire morning cleaning the house. He had let it become a state since Ally left. He occasionally glanced over to the bottle of whiskey he had left on the counter. It was a constant struggle to not just down the entire bottle. Austin was depressed. This might have been the most depressed he had ever felt in his life. Once he was satisfied that the house was to an okay standard he pulled out his phone. "Hey.. it's Austin Moon.. can I talk to you?"<p>

* * *

><p>"And this is the bathroom!" Carrie said holding her laptop up so Ally could see everything.<p>

"Best room in the house." Ally laughed.

"Right?" Carrie said setting the laptop down on a table and sitting in front of it. "So how are you feeling anyway?" She asked.

"Alright I suppose.. I assume I feel better than he does." Ally shrugged.

"Have you spoke to him?"

"No." Ally sighed. "He keeps calling but I don't know what to say to him.. the worst part is I agreed to go to Katie's birthday party, so I'll have to face him."

"Damn. I don't see why you two can't just kiss and make up? He was just being defensive over you. I think it's kind of romantic." Carrie shrugged.

"It's not that I'm worried about.. when we got back he was so angry.. he just lost it. I was scared he was going to do something to me. I could see it in his eyes.. I don't want that after what happened with Gavin." Ally looked down.

"Gavin is a total jerk. If you really think Austin would do something like that then stay away.. but if you want my opinion he just needs help." Carrie said.

"I thought I was helping him." Ally paused. "And then that happened."

"Being him probably isn't easy.. maybe he just needed a break." Carrie suggested.

"I'll see what he has to say at the party." Ally shrugged. "Anyway, where's Elliot?"

"He's gone to pick up his car, it broke down or some shit. Things I don't really care about."

"What a lovely girlfriend." Ally laughed.

"I know, aren't I just the best?"

* * *

><p>"I didn't know who else to ask." Austin sighed.<p>

"Austin I don't think this is such a good idea.." Jack shook his head.

"Please. I need this."

"What if it's a repeat of last time? What you are asking me to do is against everything I go by."

"Do you know what it's like to wake up every morning, not remembering the last day? Not wanting to remember the last day. I hate my life, I hate what I'm becoming.. these pills used to work." Austin said.

"They did." Jack nodded. "But a stronger dosage isn't going to make a difference."

"Don't give me all that bullshit!"

"Austin.. calm down." Jack put his hands up.

"I'm sorry.. I keep doing this." Austin ran his hands through his hair. "It's my daughters birthday.. I just need to get through today." Austin pleaded. Jack sighed and went over to his desk.

"I'm not happy about this Austin." He said writing the prescription.

"Thank you.." Austin said.

"If I find out you take more than one of these a days I'll cut the supply." Jack said handing the prescription to Austin.

"I won't. I swear."

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Katie said running through the living room into her dads arms.<p>

"Happy Birthday." He smiled lifting her up. "I've missed you so much." He hugged her tightly.

"I missed you more." She smiled as he put her down.

"I got you some presents. They are on the table, go open them." He smiled and she ran off towards the table. "Hey." Austin greeted Trish and Dez.

"How you feeling?" Dez asked.

"Better." Austin replied. "Much better." He smiled.

"I'm glad." Dez smiled back.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Katie shouted as Pipers parents walked in.

"Hello there my lovely little angel!" Larry smiled.

"Oh my, you've grown up so much." Emma hugged her granddaughter.

"Why are they here?" Dez asked.

"They saw me on the news." Austin rolled his eyes. "They wanna take her back."

"Are you letting them?" Trish asked.

"No." Austin shook his head and downed a drink.

"What are you drinking?" Dez asked.

"I'm allowed to have one drink." Austin said.

"You sure you've had just one?" Trish asked.

"Yeah."

"You better not mess this up." Dez said.

"I won't. I'm gonna be fi-.. Ally?" Austin's attention was drawn towards the door as Ally walked in.

"She decided to come then." Dez smiled.

"You knew?" Austin asked as he watched Ally make her way to Katie and hug her.

"I bumped into her." Dez shrugged. Ally looked up at Austin and smiled a little. He awkwardly waved as she began to walk over. "Ally.. you look great." He smiled.

"We'll leave you two alone.." Trish said pulling her husband away and heading towards the small group of guests.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Was all she replied with.

"Ally.. I'm so sorry.. I really didn't mean to do anything like that to you.. I just got so angry."

"Austin stop." Ally said. "You don't have to explain yourself.. I've had a few days to clear my head. I don't know why you did what you did, but we can't keep dwelling on it."

"Are you coming back then?" He asked hopefully.

"No.."

"Why not?"

"Austin.. you need to get sorted out.. I can tell you've been drinking. This isn't good for you."

"I thought we had something." Austin said.

"We did. We do. But this isn't you.. that doctor called me and told me that you asked for a higher dosage.. you know it's not going to help."

"Why would he do that! He had no right to do that!" Austin raised his voice.

"He's worried about you. We all are.." Ally said.

"Fuck you!" Austin shouted.

"Hey!" Dez warned him.

"This is your fault. If I hadn't have met you I would never have lost my career. It's all your fault!" He said pointing at Ally. "Austin!" Dez stepped in between them. "Stop it."

"It's true! You've all done this to me."

"You're drunk Austin. Stop it." Dez warned him once more.

"I'm not! Just leave me alone." Austin threw his glass on the ground.

"Austin.." Ally had really set him off.

"Come on Austin.." Dez said putting his arm around Austin.

"Get away from me!" Austin said pushing Dez off. Everyone stood in silence and Austin came to the realization of what had just happened. He looked at Larry and Emma who looked horrified.

"Katie." Larry said. "You are going to come back with us."

"I don't want to." Katie said looking at her family in desperation. Austin leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor. "Larry, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Dez stepped in.

"Are you kidding me? He's dangerous. She can't be around that." Larry said.

"We'll take her." Trish said.

"No offence, but she needs to be around her actual family."

"We are her family!" Dez began to argue. Katie walked over to her dad who was staring blankly into space. "Dad?" She asked. He looked up at her tear filled face and began to cry himself. "I want to stay." She said.

"I think it's best you go with them.." He sighed.

"No." She began to sob.

"Katie please don't.. they are right I'm dangerous." He said. "What is happening to me." He buried his face in his hands.

"This is a fucking disaster." Dez shook his head. Ally had been standing in silence just watching.

"Ally." Katie said as the tears streamed down her face.

"You're dad is right.." Ally knelt down beside her. "You need people who can actually look after you." Ally took her hand.

"You can look after me."

"I can't.. I'm sorry." Ally pulled her in for a hug. Austin hadn't raised his face from his hands.

"I'm sorry." He kept mumbling over and over.

"I have to go." Ally said holding back tears. She looked at Austin who briefly looked up at her with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." He said one more time. Ally didn't reply, instead she just ran out not looking back. Emma ran down the stairs. It appears she had made her way up during all the drama and packed a bag for Katie.

"Katie." Austin said. "Come here." He opened his arms and she ran into them. "I'm so sorry.." he said as she buried her head in his chest. "I love you so much." Katie couldn't reply, instead she just sobbed. "I promise I'll come see you.. please.. just do this for me? It's for the best.." He asked and she nodded wiping her tears. "Let's go." Larry said picking her up and carrying her out. She looked over his shoulder back to her dad who was still on the floor feeling sorry for himself. Larry pushed past Jimmy who had just arrived. "What happened here..?" Jimmy asked.

"Long story." Dez said pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked.

"Getting you the fucking help you need."


	15. The Help

**Damn the reviews for the last chapter. You guys are really into this story lol. I completely understand that people are pissed off with what happened, but there would be no story if things like this didn't happen lol. I'll update later tonight cause I realize this chapter was really choppy :)**

* * *

><p>"Get up." Dez said opening the curtains.<p>

"Go away." Austin said pulling the covers over his face.

"Fucking get up." Dez raised his voice. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Austin sighed and sat up in his bed. "How did this happen Austin?" Dez shook his head.

"I don't know.. I wish I did." Austin reached over to the bedside cabinet to grab the bottle of whiskey. "Nope." Dez grabbed it before he could. "This is stopping today. Now get up and get dressed." Dez said leaving the room. Austin yawned and looked around his room. He had destroyed everything and the worst part was he was too busy hating himself to even care.

* * *

><p>"Wow… so he just let them take her?" Carrie asked.<p>

"Yep. God knows where they have taken her." Ally shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with him." She shrugged.

"So it it definitely over between you two now?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Ally looked down.

"That really sucks.. I mean I was sort of hoping he'd dump you for me.. but that sucks."

"And this is why you're my best friend."

"Do you think it will ever be okay between you two?" Carrie asked.

"I really don't know.. He really needs to get some sort of help, and I don't think thats me."

"Then what's stopping you. Come here.. the house is huge, we have plenty of space."

"I don't know Carrie.. it's a totally new place."

"Texas isn't actually as bad as you think." Carrie said. "What have you really got left there?"

"Nothing I suppose." Ally shrugged.

"Exactly, come on. It'll be fun."

"Are you sure?" Ally asked.

"Yes! Elliot and I talked about it last night.. we'd love it if you were here. Even just for a holiday."

"Okay.. I'll do it." Ally said.

"Really?!"

"Yeah.. like you said.. I've got nothing left here."

* * *

><p>"Mr Moon, I think that rehabilitation would be the best option for you." The doctor said.<p>

"I don't wanna go there." Austin replied.

"Mr Moon, if you want to get better then you need to take these steps."

"No!" Austin shouted.

"Austin. Calm down." Dez warned him.

"Look, I know you don't want to, but I've seen this before. Too many times.. people like yourself come here and refuse to take my advice and then a few weeks later I hear that they passed away. I'm only doing this to help you. You do want help, right?" The doctor asked.

"I just want my daughter and my girlfriend back." Austin said as the tears began to fall.

"Austin." Dez said. "You know Larry and Emma aren't going to let you have her back if you don't try this.. and there's no way in hell Ally is going to take you back if you don't buck up your ideas." Dez paused. "Look, I'm gonna be here for you no matter what.. but soon enough everyone else is gonna pack up and leave if you keep this up."

"How long will I be in there?" Austin asked.

"I suggest around a month or so.. longer if need be." The doctor shrugged.

"It's the best option Austin, you know." Dez said.

"Okay.." Austin sighed.

"Is that a yes?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." Austin nodded.

"I'll make the arrangements." The doctor said beside leaving the room.

"I'm glad your doing this Austin." Dez said. "I'm actually proud of you."

"What if I go here and nothing changes?" Austin asked.

"It will.. you just have to be positive about it."

"How can I be positive when I've lost everything. I let my daughter go without even putting up a fight.. I said that it was Ally's fault.. how could I say those things Dez. I've ruined everything."

"Austin, you'll get Katie back. You are her dad, once you're better you can go and get her." Dez said. "Yeah, and what about Ally?" Austin said.

"I don't know about Ally. Maybe by the time your out she will have cooled down and you two will be able to talk." Dez suggested.

"Maybe." Austin sighed. "I'm sorry this has happened Dez."

"Don't apologize. It's all gonna be okay." Dez smiled. Austin got up and hugged his best friend. This was the first time they had hugged in a long time. "I'm scared." Austin admitted.

"It's gonna be okay." Dez comforted his best as they shared the embrace.

* * *

><p>"This is the house?" Ally's eyes widened as Elliot opened the door.<p>

"Yeah." He laughed. "This job pays pretty good money, so this was in my price range."

"Well this is amazing." Ally smiled as Elliot dragged her suitcase in.

"Ally!" Carrie ran down the hall and headed straight for her best friend. "Ahhh!" She screamed as they hugged. "You're actually here!"

"Yep." Ally laughed hugging back.

"How are you feeling?" Carrie asked.

"I'm trying not to think about it." Ally shrugged.

"Well you know what, you are here now and Austin Moon should be the least of your worries."

"Yeah, did you talk to him at all before you left?" Elliot asked

"No.. I couldn't go back there. He doesn't know I left." She shrugged.

"Maybe it's best that way." Carrie suggested.

"I hope so." Ally said.

"Hey." Ally turned around to the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"Am I interrupting something?" The man asked.

"Dallas, no, come on in." Elliot smiled.

"His name is Dallas… and he lives in Texas?" Ally whispered to her friend.

"I think it's hilarious." Carrie replied.

"Dallas, this is our friend Ally, and Ally, this is Dallas." Elliot introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Ally. I've heard a lot about you. These two wouldn't shut up." Dallas laughed shaking his hand. "Well I've heard nothing about you." Ally said.

"Then you'll just have to get to know me."

* * *

><p>"Take care of yourself in there." Trish smiled as Austin leaned down to hug her.<p>

"You know we can come visit you right?" Dez asked.

"I know.. but I'd rather you didn't. It'll give me something to look forward to when I'm out." Austin smiled. "Fair enough." Dez replied.

"You'll talk to Ally for me, right?" Austin asked.

"Of course.. I'll tell her everything. I promise." Dez smiled before hugging his best friend one last time. "I'll miss you." Dez admitted.

"Not as much as I'll miss you." Austin replied and then turned to Jimmy. "Jimmy.. I'm sorry about your job." Austin sighed.

"Don't be, I think it's about time I moved on to something a little quieter." Jimmy laughed. "I'm getting old now." He shrugged.

"Friends?" Austin asked sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"Friends." Jimmy replied, ignoring the handshake and instead hugging Austin.

"I'm gonna go before I start crying." Austin said.

"Again." Dez added and Austin laughed a little.

"I guess I'll see you all when it's over." Austin took a few steps back from his friends and looking up at the daunting building. This was for the best, he reminded himself.

* * *

><p>"<em>And in some breaking news it seems that Austin Moon has checked himself into rehab. Following recent events the 27 year olds career has hit rock bottom and now it seems the singer is seeking help with alcohol related problems. No more information about this story has came to the surface yet, but we wish Austin the best of luck in his recovery." <em>

Trish sighed and switched off the TV as her husband came in. "Any lucky?" She asked.

"Nope. Well I found the flat, but it's empty. It wasn't in her name though, it belonged to the best friend. I've tried calling her but she just won't answer." Dez replied.

"Try again." Trish suggested.

"I guess.. last time though." He said as he pulled out his phone and called Ally. "Oh.. it's ringing." He said. "Ally.. hey.. Listen, Austin's checked himself into.. oh.. you saw the news? Uh huh.. wait. You are where?" Dez's eye's widened.

* * *

><p>"I'm in Texas.. Dez I can't do this right now.. I'll call you back later." She said as she hung up.<p>

"Who was that?" Elliot asked.

"Dez. Austin's in rehab." She sighed.

"Do you remember when we were kids." Elliot began talking as he sat on the edge of her bed. "And we used to play those stupid games where we'd have fake weddings and stuff." Elliot laughed. "How could I forget?" Ally smiled.

"I remember you told me that you were gonna grow up and marry the perfect guy, but that the perfect guy wasn't going to come easily."

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" Ally said.

"Ally, I'm not saying that Austin is the right guy for you.. but how are you ever going to know if you don't talk to him?" Elliot said.

"Elliot you know what he done."

"I know, and I don't like what he done, but I don't think he means it." Elliot paused. "My dad was my all time hero. He and my mom had been together since they were like fourteen. I watched my dad destroy his life with alcohol.. my mom left and when she did he got worse. But he went out and got the help he needed.. and it was because of her. I think if he is finally getting help then is for Katie and you.. that's gotta mean something, right?" Elliot said.

"Maybe.."

"Here's what I think. Either you are totally over him and ready to move on, or, you really think he is the one but you are scared to face that." Elliot shrugged and Ally stayed silent. "Ally, I was really glad when you decided to come here, but you've been miserable ever since."

"I really thought he was the one.." Ally admitted. "I mean I know it all happened so fast.. but I really thought he was different.. he is different. I'm confused."

"Do you love him?" Elliot asked.

"Yes.."

"Then you gotta see past the mistakes. Take some time to think about it.. he's gonna be in there a while." Elliot smiled.

"Thank you." Ally smiled back.

"For what?"

"Just for being a friend."

"Anytime." Elliot nodded.


	16. The New Man

**I would have updated sooner but I started watching fucking glee and the Cory appeared and I've been in total sadness all night. -_- I miss that man so much. Anyway, I can say this chapter is a little happier lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>*Around 2 months later.*<strong>

Dez was late, incredibly late. He had one job. Get up, go to a meeting about a new book and then get to the local doctors office in time. Today was the day of the first scan and Dez was nervous to say the least. It had been about 2 months since they had seen Austin, Ally and Katie. It killed Dez inside to know that Katie was probably even more bored with her grandparents than she had ever been with him. He had no idea what Ally was doing, or what her plans were. As far as he knew she was still in Texas. As for Austin, the only news Dez had was that he was recovering well. However, Dez really didn't have time to think about that just now. Today of all days Dez was stuck in the worst traffic he had ever seen. He tapped his steering wheel over and over cursing to himself. Trish was going to kill him. "Yes, don't worry, I'll be there on time." Dez mimicked himself. He decided it was best to just pull over and walk the rest of the way. He was only ten minutes late, surely she wouldn't be that mad?

"Where the hell have you been!?"

"Babe, I'm sorry. Have you seen the traffic out there." Dez defended himself.

"Ugh." Trish sighed. "Well you're here now."

"Exactly." He said taking a seat beside her. "Nervous?"

"A little." She replied. "You?"

"Uh huh." he nodded and she took his hand. They briefly smiled at each other.

"Mrs Wade?" The doctor called and the couple stood up.

"Let's do this." Dez said leading the way.

"This will be cold." The doctor smiled before setting about their business. Trish took a deep breath and squeezed Dez's hand. "I take this is dad?" The doctor smiled.

"Well I better be." Dez laughed.

"Yes." Trish rolled her eyes. The doctor laughed.

"There we go." He said looking up to the screen. "You see that there, that's the head." The doctor began to explain. "Dez are you crying?" Trish asked.

"No.. maybe.. yes.. I don't even know what I'm looking at." He laughed a little. "I just.. I love you much." He smiled and pecked her lips.

"Stop crying your going to make me cry." Trish said.

"Sorry."

"But, I love you too." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"How far away did you park the car?" Trish sighed.<p>

"I told you I had to get out and walk. Anyway, it's not much further."

"I better not be. This heat is killing me." She sighed.

"I think we should go out for dinner or something soon. We haven't had like a date night in ages."

"I would like that." She smiled.

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her.

"You leg is vibrating." She informed him and he laughed pulling his phone out. His eyes widened. "What is it?" Trish asked

"It's Austin." He said.

"Well answer it."

"Hello." Dez answered. "You're what?.. Yes, yes! We'll be right there." Dez hung up.

"What's happening?" Trish asked.

"He's getting out.. today."

* * *

><p>"Carrie, where is my- OH MY GOD." Ally closed the door trying to forget the sight she had just seen. "I'm sorry." She shouted. She shook her head and walked away from the door which soon opened. "Carrie, sorry about that…" Ally said.<p>

"It's okay, we were just about finished." Carrie smirked.

"Didn't need to know that."

"What were you going to ask?" Carrie asked.

"If you had seen my house coat..?"

"Um.. don't think so. Where did you leave it?"

"Nevermind, found it." Ally said as she saw Elliot walk out wearing it.

"Elliot, that's Ally's." Carrie informed him.

"Oh sorry, I thought it was Carrie's. You want it back?" He said untying it.

"No! Keep it." Ally said.

"So, last night with Dallas. How did it go?" Carrie winked.

"He's nice.. but I don't know. It was so boring. He just talked about sports.. and then he talked about how great the food was.. and then more sports." Ally shrugged.

"You just have to get to know him more." Carrie said.

"I've been spending the past 2 months getting to know him and all he talks about is sports."

"Here's what I think." Elliot said. "You just aren't over Austin."

"I don't know what I am anymore." Ally sank down in her chair.

"You can't wait forever." Carrie said.

"It's only been a few months." Ally said.

"A few months too long."

"Carrie, leave her alone." Elliot said.

"I'm just saying." Carrie held her hands up in defense.

"I'll talk to Dallas and tell him that you aren't interested." Elliot said.

"I feel bad now."

"Don't feel bad, he probably won't mind." Elliot shrugged.

"I hope not." Ally sighed. "Do you think Austin's out?"

"If he was out surely he would have tried calling you or something?" Carrie said.

"That, or maybe he hates me now for leaving."

"I doubt he hates you. It wasn't _your_ fault." Elliot said.

"Well he seemed to think it was."

"He didn't mean any of that, you said it yourself, he was completely smashed out of his tits." Elliot said.

"Nice way of putting it." Carrie laughed.

"Maybe I should call Dez and get an update." Ally said.

"I think you should just forget about him." Carrie said.

"Carrie." Elliot said in a warning tone.

"It's just my opinion."

* * *

><p>"Austin." Dez stood up and smiled as he saw his best friend walk towards him and his wife. He looked happy, genuinely happy. "Dez!" Austin said picking up the pace and running over to hug his best friend. "I've missed you." He said.<p>

"I've missed you too." Dez admitted.

"Trish! You look.. pregnant." Austin laughed.

"It's only been two months, don't be cheeky." She said.

"You look great." He smiled.

"Oh come here!" She said leaning up to hug him. "We've missed having you around. You look good." She complimented him.

"Thanks." He said. "I had nothing better to in there but work out." He patted his stomach.

"So.. are you like cured now?" Dez asked.

"Cured isn't the word I would use.. but I've learned my lesson. I never want to go back there. I feel like a totally new man" He smiled.

"What now?" Trish asked.

"I'm still on some meds and I need to go to anger management classes once a week.. other than that, it's all good." Austin shrugged.

"I'm so glad you're out." Dez smiled. "Oh!" He said reaching into his back pocket. "We just came back from the ultrasound." He opened his wallet and showed Austin the picture.

"Aw look at you, becoming a dad." Austin smiled.

"He started crying." Trish laughed.

"Did not." Dez lied.

"I can see you doing something like that." Austin said.

"Oh thanks."

"Alright. I am wasting no time." Austin said picking up his bags.

"Where are you going?" Dez asked raising an eyebrow.

"To get my daughter back."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Elliot said peeking through Ally's door. "Can I come in?" He asked and she nodded. "You know that Carrie just wants you to be happy right?" Elliot asked.<p>

"She has a funny way of showing it."

"You know that she always just gets straight to the point." He shrugged. "I think, that she thinks, that you think, that Austin is a repeat of Gavin.. that was a lot of 'I think's', but anyway. And you know she hates Gavin." He said.

"I don't even care about Gavin anymore."

"But you care about Austin. Listen, I only set you up with Dallas cause Carrie told me to, but this just between me and you, I ship Auslly way too much."

"What the hell is Auslly?" Ally asked.

"It's a mash up of yours and Austins name." He smiled. "It's all over the internet."

"Auslly…" She repeated.

"Yup, pretty cool right?" he laughed.

"Totally." She replied laughing at his laugh.

"We have this conversation all the time though. I think it's time to take action."

"I know.. I don't even know if he's out yet." Ally said.

"Then find out."

"Alright, alright." She smiled.

"Good." He hugged her. "You know I was looking through old photos today, my mom sent some over and I found this one." He handed it to her.

"Is that us?" Ally's eyes widened.

"Yup. Our fake wedding." He laughed.

"How old were we then?"

"Must have been about ten."

"What on earth am I wearing?" Ally laughed.

"Not got a clue, but look at my hair. It's horrible. I still hate my mom for that."

"Oh my god, do you remember this kiss?" She said.

"It was my first, how could I forget."

"You can't seriously count that as your first kiss?" She said.

"I do." He shrugged.

"It was the funniest thing ever. It was so bad."

"We were young, we didn't exactly know what to do." He laughed. "Anyway, call Dez and find out." He smiled.

"I will… soon."

"Alright." He shook his head laughing.

* * *

><p>"So, where's Ally?" Austin asked.<p>

"Uh…" Dez said.

"I know she probably doesn't want to talk to me.. but I really wanna talk to her."

"Austin, she's in Texas."

"She in where?" Austin asked.

"Texas…" Dez repeated.

"Why the hell is she in Texas?" Austin asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I've barely spoke to her, she just packed up and left."

"Great." Austin sighed. "Do you know where abouts in Texas?"

"No.."

"Helpful." Austin said. "We're going there after I get Katie."

"Like to Texas?" Dez asked.

"Yes to Texas."

"Can't you just call her?" Dez asked.

"I want to talk to her face to face."

"Well okay…" Dez sighed. "Where are we going anyway? We've been driving for hours."

"We're almost here." Austin said.

"Do you really think they will just hand her over?" Dez asked.

"They have no choice. She's in my custody, not theirs." Austin shrugged.

"Maybe we should have let them know we were coming." Dez suggested.

"It won't make a difference." Austin said. "Besides, I want to surprise them." He smiled.


	17. The Dad Who Needs His Daughter

**I think this will go on until about mid December? So we'll end it on a nice Christmas chapter ;) maybe. Unless I decided to just kill everyone off. Anyway! ;) Here we go :P Just wanna say thank you again for all the support on this story so far. I still have a few twists in mind to keep things going. **

* * *

><p>Austin took a deep breath and looked over at his friend. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea.. what if she like hates me?" he said.<p>

"We did not just drive three hours for nothing." Dez said knocking the door.

"Dez!" Austin sighed and looked towards the door. "Maybe they aren't in?" He said after they had stood waiting for a good few minutes. Austin knocked the door once again.

"Are you sure this is where they live?" Dez asked

"Yeah, I'm positive. I used to have to come here every Christmas when Piper was here… unless they moved." Austin said.

"Great." Dez leaned against the wall. "Let's just go get something to eat and then come back later?" Dez suggested.

"I guess." Austin sighed as they began to walk back to his car. "I've missed her." Austin said.

"We all have." Dez added.

Dez watched Austin and he quite literally shoveled the fries into his mouth. "Are you okay?" Dez asked raising an eyebrow. "Fine, I'm just really fucking hungry." Austin said while chewing.

"I can tell.. did they not feed you in there?" He laughed.

"They did, but it was all like organic healthy shit." Austin shrugged and continued to eat.

"You really scared us all you know." Dez muttered. Austin looked up and grabbed a napkin, wiping his mouth with it and then throwing it on the table. "I'm sorry." He said. "You know if I could go back and make it all better I would.. but I can't.. and I said some horrible things to everyone.. I wish I could take it all back. Especially what I said to Ally." Austin sighed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dez asked.

"Sure." Austin shrugged and sat back in his chair.

"Why Ally? Why out of everyone, did you choose Ally Dawson?"

"Because she was a nobody." He shrugged. "It doesn't sound great when you put it like that, but she was. She was just some girl who turned up to get a job… and you know, she didn't care that I was big and famous. She was intimidated by it.. and she got on so well with Katie. One of the first nights she was there, I remember hearing Katie ask her to sing.. and she has the most amazing voice Dez. She just.. she knew how to get to me.. and it was.. it is exactly what I need in my life. My life was great before she came into it… but I like it _as it is_ now.. with her in it." He smiled. "I guess I never thought I'd fall in love again, but I did."

"You really care about her then?" Dez asked.

"Yeah.. more than I initially thought I guess. The whole time I was in there I couldn't get her off my mind.. the thought of her with some other guy.. it broke my heart." Austin shrugged and Dez nodded.

"Daddy?!" Austin's head lifted and he spun around faster than he ever had to see his Daughter. He stood up, almost knocking the chair over, but he didn't care. He took a few seconds to look and make sure that it actually was his daughter before running over and lifting her into the air. "Katie, I've missed you so much." He said as she buried her head in his chest. His daughter began ranting about how much she had missed him too. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What are you doing here is the question?" Austin turned around to see Pipers parents looking grumpy as usual. "I came back here to get Katie." He said putting her down and pushing her in Dez's direction. Larry was about to go on a rant but Austin stopped him just in time. "Listen. Larry, Emma. I know you don't like me, alright. I know you never have. I was the kid who took your little girl away from you, and I get that." Austin said. "But she's my daughter, alright? And Piper left her with me. Not you, not anyone else. Me. I made a mistake, a huge one. I lost everything. I am not losing her. Do you understand?" Austin asked, the two elders stood in silence. "I've taken the steps to get better.. and I promise you, it will never happen again."

"Austin." Larry said.

"I'm her dad.. she needs me.. and I need her." Austin shrugged.

"I don't think it's the best idea, she just got used to being here and-"

"He's right." Emma stepped in. "Larry, she's not happy with us and you know it."

"She's fine." Larry said.

"She's not. Austin, take her." Emma nodded.

"Are you serious?" Larry asked his wife.

"Larry, I know she reminds you of Piper.. I know you miss her, so do I, but she wants to be with Austin. We can't take another parent away from her." Emma shrugged and Larry sighed.

"Fine." Larry said. "Fine. I'll go back and get her stuff." Larry shook his head as he left the restaurant. "Thank you." Austin smiled and Emma smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Alright, say goodbye to grandma and grandpa."<p>

"We'll see you soon sweetie." Emma leaned down and hugged her grandchild. "Be a good girl."

"I always am." Katie smiled making the adults laugh.

"You know you always have a place here." Larry reminded her.

"I know grandpa, but my daddy needs me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and eventually he gave in and cracked a smile. "You take care of her." Larry said sternly towards Austin. "You know I will." He responded.

"Can I sit in the front?" Katie asked.

"Nope, called it." Dez raced his niece to the car.

"Dad! This is unfair." Katie complained.

"You'll be more comfy in the back anyway." Austin laughed.

"But I'm always in the back!"

"If you sit in the back I'll buy you ice cream?" Austin bargained.

"Two?" she said.

"Okay, deal." He smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled as she climbed into the back seat.

"So who wants to go on an adventure?" Austin asked.

"Me!" Katie exclaimed.

"Awesome, to Texas we go." Austin smiled.

"Now?" Dez asked.

"Yes.. no better time like the present." Austin shrugged.

"In a car…?" Dez raised an eyebrow. "You know that's gonna take us like an entire day… Can't we just drive back and get a flight?" Dez asked.

"Yeah.. about that. I'm kind of not allowed to be on any form of transport.. in fact I shouldn't even be driving."

"Excuse me?" Dez asked.

"Yeah.. I mean it is just for the rest of this month but still." Austin shrugged.

"What if you get pulled over?" Dez asked.

"Then we better hope we don't." Austin smiled.

"I don't know about this Austin."

"Why are we going to Texas?" Katie asked.

"To get Ally back." Austin smiled. "You in Dez?" Austin asked.

"I guess so." He sighed. "I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't keep you out of trouble."

"Thanks man." Austin patted his friends shoulder.

"Alright, seat belt on." Austin reminded his daughter. "Oh, and we should stop at the nearest McDonalds." Austin said putting his own seat belt on.

"You literally just ate." Dez said.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry. And I can't go back in there, they'll think I'm weird."

* * *

><p>"Allyyyyyyyyy"<p>

"Yes Carrie.." Ally looked up at her suspicious friend.

"So, you know his it's your birthday in under a week?" Carrie smiled.

"Yes…"

"Well.. I sort of have to give you your present now."

"Um, why?" Ally looked confused.

"Well, me and Elliot were deciding on what to get you, and we just couldn't thing. So! We thought you needed to have a little fun, I mean you don't turn thirty two everyday and well-"

"Excuse me? I am not turning thirty two." Ally gave Carrie a death stare.

"I told you she wasn't that old Elliot!" Carrie threw the blame to her boyfriend who just sat there and laughed. "You don't turn twenty five everyday.. so we thought it would be nice to go on holiday." Carrie smiled and handed her the envelope.

"Holiday?" Ally asked opening the envelope and pulling out the tickets. "Spain?" Ally raised and eyebrow. "Let me guess.. you picked the destination?"

"No of course not." Carrie said. Ally looked over to Elliot who was nodding his head.

"Well, maybe a holiday would be nice." Ally smiled.

"Great, because we leave tomorrow night."

"Bit short notice?" Ally said.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I better start packing!" Carrie ran off into another room and Ally laughed. "I take it you paid for this?" Ally asked.

"Yeah." Elliot smiled. "You know you don't need to go."

"I may as well. It will be fun."

"It will be. You called Dez yet?"

"No.." Ally sighed. "I want to.. but then if he's out I won't know what to do." Ally shrugged. "I want to talk to him, but then again I don't. I guess I'm still trying to get over what he said. Sounds quite pathetic when you say it out loud."

"It's not pathetic. I mean, I'm sure he'll understand that you need time. Just take this week and then call when we get back." Elliot shrugged. "I'm sure he won't be going anywhere anytime soon anyway. They usually take your license and stuff off you, and they don't allow you to leave the city. It's like a kind of trial thing to make sure you're alright." Elliot shrugged.

"How do you know all this?" Ally asked.

"Just experience from my dad."

"What happened to him anyway.. if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well he put up a hell of a good fight. Turned out he had messed up his pancreas. The doctors did warn him that if he continued to drink he'd only speed up his death. In the end I think he hated seeing my mom the way she was. He knew she couldn't keep looking after him. So one night when she went out, he decided it was time to go." Elliot shrugged.

"Elliot... I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. You know, some people get help and it just doesn't.. help.. at least he tried." Elliot smiled. "Anyway, it's in the past. What about you're parents?"

"My mom still travels. I barely ever see her, and my dad is okay. Haven't spoken to him in a while. He has no idea about the whole Austin thing. He'd probably go off on one if I told him." She laughed.

"Ah, good old Lester. Just doing his job."

* * *

><p>"I don't know when we'll be back." Dez said over the phone.<p>

"What is he going to say to her when he gets there? She seemed really hurt the last time. I doubt she'll just take him back with open arms." Trish said.

"I have no idea, but he has his heart set on it."

"It's such a long drive as well." Trish said.

"I know, we could have been half way there by now but this is like the fourth McDonalds he's made us stop at."

"Oh dear." Trish laughed. "Well, make sure you stay safe."

"I will. You feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. My backs a little sore, but that's about it. I'll be fine."

"Hm, alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye bye." Dez said before hanging up. "Are you done yet?" He shouted over to Austin.

"Yes! Let's go." Austin said.

"Are you sure that you have had enough now?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, I feel kinda sick now.. probably shouldn't have had that last burger." Austin patted his stomach. "Oh well." He smiled. "Let's go."


	18. The Question

**Okay, so I didn't actually know Elliot's second name… so I just gave him the name "camper" cause of the episode he was in. I'm such a genius, I know. lol. I also just realized that Relationships and Red Carpets airs this Sunday. I've seen it.. all I can say is prepare yourself for a feels ride. So, earlier today two great ideas for stories popped into my head. I'm going to wait till I've finished this, and made a little more progress with Mistakes were made, before I post them. But I'm really excited to start them! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Also someone asked.. I think her name was Sarah. I'm very sorry if I got that wrong. Anyway, in response to you. I will be going into a little more detail as to what went on with Gavin and Ally. Next chapter most likely :) **

* * *

><p>"It's my life! It's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever! I just wanna live while I'm alive." Austin sang along with the radio, drumming on his steering wheel. "Like Frankie said I did it my way." He looked over his shoulder into the back seat where Dez was passed out and Katie had fallen asleep with her head on Dez's shoulder. He smiled and turned the radio off, glancing at his watch. It was 4 am. They had been driving for hours and even at that he hadn't been able to think of anything to say. He had went over it so many times in his head when he was in rehab, but now it all seemed pointless. Sorry wasn't going to cut it this time, and he knew it. He had a plan up his sleeve.. he just hoped she would be as happy with it as he all that said he had no idea where abouts in Texas she was. It was a big city, and she could have been anywhere in it. He sighed and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He would worry about those when he got there.<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you packed everything?" Ally asked.<p>

"I have a feeling I've forgotten something." Carrie scratched her head.

"You probably have." Elliot added.

"It can't be that important." Carrie shrugged it off.

"You sure?" Elliot asked.

"Hm." Carrie paused and thought for a moment. "My passport!" She said running off into her room. "Only Carrie." Elliot laughed. "You alright?" he asked.

"As okay as I'll ever be." She shrugged.

"It's your birthday." He smiled. "It'll be fun."

"I'm not sure my idea of fun is the same as Carries."

"Maybe not, but I'll make sure you have fun. And you know she will too." Elliot said.

"Woo! Can't wait to get drunk every night." Ally joked.

"I'm sure there's more things to do than get drunk." Elliot laughed. "At least, I think anyway."

"It will be fun." She said.

"Yeah, that's the spirit." Elliot smiled.

"Found it!" Carrie said waving her passport around.

"We good to go then?" Elliot asked.

"Yep, the cabs outside." Carrie said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, how exactly are we going to find her?" Dez asked getting out of the car to stretch his legs.<p>

"I haven't thought that far ahead." Austin shrugged.

"Great." Dez leaned against the car. "You look like death, why didn't you wake me up to take a shift on driving?"

"You just look so peaceful." Austin shrugged. "How come she moved here?"

"That friend Elliot, he got a pretty big job and some TV company or something."

"You remember his second name?" Austin asked as he pulled out his phone.

"I think it's Camper?" Dez said watching what Austin was doing.

"Found it." Austin smiled.

"Google is a scary thing."

"Scary, but helpful." Austin said getting back into his car.

* * *

><p>"Alright, here are the keys." Elliot said handing Dallas the keys. "Just make sure the place isn't a mess for when we come back." Elliot pleaded.<p>

"You can trust me dude." Dallas smiled.

"Uh huh… also, make sure you water the plants. Carrie is obsessed with them."

"What if one of them dies?" Dallas asked.

"Just buy new ones." Elliot said.

"Alright." Dallas laughed and picked up some of the suitcases helping Elliot carry them down the stairs. "Have fun." Dallas said hugging Carrie.

"Make sure you water my plants!" She reminded him.

"I know, I know." He shook his head. "Ally." He smiled. "Hopefully we can pick up where we left off when you come back."

"Uh… of course." Ally said giving Elliot a worrying look.

"Have a good birthday." He hugged her.

"Thanks." She smiled as she got into the cab. "Elliot, I thought you told him I wasn't interested!"

"I tried, but he wouldn't listen to me." Elliot shrugged.

"Fantastic." Ally sighed.

"Relax, you won't have to deal with him for another week." Carrie reminded her.

"Exactly." Elliot waved to Dallas as the cab pulled away.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Dez asked looking frustrated.<p>

"Not really." Austin said eyeing down all the buildings. They drove around for another few minutes before Austin pulled over. "This is it." He jumped out the car and opened the door for his daughter, helping her out of the car. "You ready then?" Dez asked.

"As I'll ever be." Austin said as they walked into the building and knocked the door. They stayed there for about two minutes before someone spoke up. "Maybe they aren't in?" Dez suggested.

"Awesome." Austin sighed. Their attention was drawn to the door behind them opening.

"Hey." Dallas stopped when he say them. "Can I help?"

"I'm looking for Ally Dawson, does she live here?" Austin asked.

"Uh yeah, she lives there."

"Do you know when she will be back?" Austin asked.

"Well not for a little while." Dallas laughed.

"Why?" Dez asked.

"She's going on vacation."

"What?! To where?" Austin asked.

"Spain." Dallas informed them.

"When did they leave?"

"About ten minutes, if you leave now you might catch them." Dallas shrugged.

"Alright, we gotta go." Austin said picking his daughter up.

"Hey, you're that singer guy aren't you?" Dallas asked.

"Um, yeah." Austin nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard her talk about you. You aren't exactly in her good books."

"Tell me about it." Austin sighed.

* * *

><p>"Why are flights always delayed!" Carrie sighed sitting back down.<p>

"I'm sure it won't be long." Elliot said putting his arm around her.

"It better not be. The flight is long enough as it!" She said nuzzling into him.

"I know." Elliot sighed and looked over to Ally who was zoned out. "Ally?" He asked. "You alright?"

"Hm?" Ally snapped out of it. "Yeah, sorry. I was just day dreaming." She smiled.

"You know you don't have to come." Elliot said.

"Yes she does." Carrie sat up. "This is for you Ally, I promise I will be fun." Carrie smiled.

"I know." Ally nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm just tired." She shrugged. "I'll sleep it off during the flight."

"_Flight 89 to Benidorm is now boarding." _

"That's us." Elliot said standing up.

"Finally." Carrie sighed and lead the way.

Austin ran into the airport with Dez carrying Katie close behind. He made his way through the crowd as fast as he could and got to the front desk. "Flights to spain, when, what, why, where?" He said breathlessly. The woman behind the desk gave him a confused look. "Sorry." He said trying to catch his breath. "What are the times for any flights to spain?" He asked.

"The last flight for today just left sir." The woman said. "I can book you on tomorrows?"

"Dammit." He sighed. "No, it's okay.. thanks for your help." He walked over to Dez.

"Well?"

"We missed it." Austin said leaning against the wall.

"Does this mean Ally won't be coming back?" Katie said looking down.

"I'm sorry baby.." Austin sighed. "I tried."

"We were so close." Dez shrugged. "I better go call Trish."

"Yeah.. sorry for dragging you out here." Austin said.

"It's alright." Dez smiled and walked off to a corner and Katie followed him.

"Austin?" Austin spun around when he heard his name being called. It was her.

"Ally?" He smiled. "What.. what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on your flight."

"I decided not go.." She said. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I had to see you." He admitted.

"You came all the way here, for me?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Listen.. I screwed up big time. I know that.. and I know that I said horrible things to you and I don't deserve forgiveness. But when I was in there, all I could think about was you.. I don't know why. I don't know why out of everyone, my heart chose you.. but it did. And I wouldn't change a thing. Ally, I'm messed up. I come with baggage… and a lot of it. I make mistakes, all the time. More than anyone." He laughed a little. "I came all the way out here, because I love you." He admitted. "I'm in love with you… something I never thought I would say again. Ally Dawson, I'm in love with you." At this point Austin had gained an audience.

"Austin... " Ally said trying to hold back the tears, tears of happiness.

"Ally." He stopped her. "I'll understand that if this point you reject me. I wouldn't blame you.. I'm not saying that I'm better now, I probably never will be… but with you, I have more of a reason to fight for it." He shrugged and what came next made Ally's heart stop. She watched him as he got down on one knee. "Austin what are you doing?" She asked sucking in a breath. Dez and Katie were standing behind Austin. Dez looked nervous, and Katie looked way too excited.

"I don't get why we have to cancel the trip just because Ally didn't want to go." Carrie sighed.

"We can go some other time." Elliot said. "Besides, she needs us to be-" Elliot cut himself off when he saw the sight before him. "Oh my god." Carrie said.

"Ally. You are exactly what I need in my life.. If this is what I have to do to show you how much I mean it, and how much I love you.. then I wanna do this." Austin said reaching into his back pocket. "If I make you even as half as happy as you make me.. then I hope you will give this a chance. Cause if you reject me now, I might be a bit embarrassed." He laughed nervously. "And I'm not saying we have to do this right away.. it could be ten years in the future.. maybe even longer.. but it's a promise." He paused. "So Ally… will you take a chance on some washed up singer.. and marry me?" He opened the little box to reveal the ring. Ally looked around at the crowd, she saw her friends looking on eagerly. She looked back down to Austin. Dez held his breath in anticipation and Katie squeezed Dez's hand waiting for the answer. "Well... say something?" Austin said.


	19. The Answer

**;) THE FINALE OF SEASON 3 IS TOMORROW. Y'ALL ARE GOING TO CRY, TRUST ME.**

* * *

><p>"Well… say something?"<p>

"I'm.. I'm sorry.." Ally said before running off, leaving Austin on the floor. He should have got up at that point, but he couldn't move. "Austin.." Dez put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry man.."

"I'll go talk to her.." Elliot sighed.

"No." Austin jumped up. "I'll do it."

"That didn't really go as expected." Dez sighed as he watched Austin run after Ally.

"Maybe they can work it out?" Elliot suggested.

"I hope so.." Dez replied.

He ran after her, catching up to her outside. "Ally wait."

"Austin, please don't do this." She sighed.

"Why not? Why are you so scared..?" He asked.

"Where are you parked?" She asked.

"Over there." He pointed to his car and she began walking over to it. He sighed and followed her, opening the door for and then getting in himself. "I don't get it Ally.. do you just not love me or something?" He asked.

"Why would you even say that?" She asked.

"Because I don't know what else to think.. I literally just put my heart out on a plate for you and then you ran away.. what am I supposed to think."

"I'm scared Austin." She admitted.

"Scared of what?.. of me?" He asked.

"Everything." She sighed. Austin looked at her and brought his hand to her face, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "Ally.."

"When I was with Gavin.. I thought he was the perfect guy." She began explaining. "I spent everyday trying to make him happy.. and then one day he proposed to me. And I said yes.. because I was in love with him. And then the true colours started showing. He would come home every night angry.. I don't know what at.. but he was just angry at everything. He'd kick the doors, start shouting. Anything to get that anger out. It was something I could live with.. And then one night he came home, the maddest I'd ever seen him. I tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't listen.. and then he just snapped. He apologized after it.. and me being stupid me.. I forgave him. I thought that was it.. but then it continued."

"Why did you leave?" Austin asked.

"I tried to.. but he just had this hold on me.. It went on for years Austin.."

"I had no idea.." Austin looked down.

"I thought it would be okay.. I thought that he really did love me, and that he didn't mean it. Then, I came home one night, and he was cheating on me.. but of course I was the one to blame." Austin stayed silent. "He made me feel so bad that night that I just didn't want to live anymore.."

Austin looked up at her. "I guess Carrie must have told Elliot.. he was in town at the time and they both found me. I told Elliot to leave Gavin alone.. and he did.. he wasn't happy with me. He thought I was just going to run straight back into Gavin's arms, but I didn't." Ally shrugged.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you.. I wish there was something I could have done." Austin said.

"Well it's over now.." She sighed.

"So.. do you think I would so something like that to you?" Austin asked.

"I don't know.. you really scared me that night.." Ally admitted.

"Ally, I'm a lot of things, but I would never do that." He said. "I swear.. and if I ever did, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.." He sighed. "Look." He said pulling out the ring. "I can't promise that everything will be perfect with me.. You know that I don't exactly have much of a career left.. but I really love you, and so does Katie." He took her hand. "This is for you.. whether you want to marry me or not." He closed her hand and smiled.

"Austin, you're an idiot."

"Right…" Austin said raising an eyebrow.

"You've literally just got out of rehab, and you're not supposed to be driving.. yet you did.. you drove all the way here, just to see me." Ally shrugged. "How could I not love you for that.."

"This sounds an awful lot like a yes.." He said.

"Because it is." She smiled.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yes. I will marry you."

"Ally, I promise you wont regret this." He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Well.. they are kissing, I assume that means she said yes?" Dez asked.<p>

"I think so." Elliot smiled.

"I better go call my wife." Dez laughed. "Can you watch Katie for a sec?"

"Sure." Carrie smiled.

"Cheers." Dez said as he walked away.

"Are you you my Uncle Elliot and Auntie Carrie?" Katie asked looking up at the two adults.

"Uh…" Elliot looked over at his girlfriend.

"I guess we are." Carrie smiled.

"We are?" Elliot asked.

"Of course we are." Carrie smiled. "Just go with it." She shrugged at her boyfriend.

"Uh.." Elliot smiled down at the little girl who had latched herself on to his leg.

"I think she likes you." Carrie joked.

"You think?" He laughed.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna miss you guys." Ally said hugging her two best friends.<p>

"Hey, we'll be there for the holidays." Elliot reminded her.

"Yeah." Austin smiled. "I'll call you sooner to the time to sort things out."

"Thanks." Elliot shook Austin's hand. "You take care of her. I'll kick your ass if you don't."

"You have my word." Austin said.

"Good." Elliot gave in and hugged him.

"We better get going, it's a really long drive back." Dez said.

"Yeah.." Ally smiled. "Sorry I ruined the trip to Spain."

"It's alright, Austin offered to pay for us to go tomorrow, and for double the time." Carrie smiled. "He's quite the charmer." Carrie smirked.

"I try." Austin laughed and took Ally's hand. "We should probably go now."

"We'll see you soon." Elliot smiled.

"I'm driving this time." Dez said. "I don't trust us not to get pulled over now that things are going good for a change."

"Good idea." Austin agreed.

"I can't believe you're going to marry my daddy." Katie smiled as she dragged Ally down to the car.

"I can't believe it either." Ally laughed.

* * *

><p>"You look dead." Trish said as he husband threw himself into the bed.<p>

"I am." He yawned. "Remind me to never go on a road trip with Austin ever again." He sighed into his pillow. "I can't believe he proposed. Where did that even come from?"

"I have no idea." Dez shrugged. "There were like two love struck puppies in the car ride home."

"Do you remember what we were like when we got engaged?" Trish said smiling to herself.

"Yeah." Dez lay on his back and looked up his wife. "Now look at us." He said putting his hand on her stomach. "I should write a book about this."

"Me getting pregnant?" She laughed.

"Just about us.. our life story." He smiled. "I think it would be awesome."

"Why would people want to read about our boring lives?"

"It's hardly boring, we have Austin Moon in it." He laughed.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" She asked.

"I sure as hell hope so. I saw him taking some anti depressants, but nothing else. Ally trusts him, I guess that's all he needs." Dez said unbuttoning his shirt.

"Let's hope he's finally learned his lesson this time."

* * *

><p>"Austin, I'm so glad you're back." Jimmy hugged him.<p>

"Thanks. Take a seat, I wanna run something by you." Austin smiled.

"Sure, I'm listening." Jimmy said sitting down.

"So.. I realize that Gavin pretty much hates me and isn't gonna let me make music, but I am still a millionaire.. I have shit tons of money that I'm never going to spend."

"Keep talking." Jimmy said.

"Right, so, I want stay in the music industry. I wanna open up my own record label.. and I want you to be a part of it." Austin said.

"You want me to come back as a manager?"

"Not as a manager, as my partner." Austin shrugged. "I was thinking something along the lines of 'Moon and Starr records." Austin smiled at his own idea.

"You really wanna do that.. with me?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy, you know more about the business than I do." He shrugged. "And.. my contract with Mercury records is up in a few months.. so then I can start releasing music again."

"Gavin isn't going to make it easy.. but I'm in." Jimmy smiled.

"Yeah?" Austin asked.

"Of course. Someone needs to babysit you. I can't imagine you running a record label on your own." Jimmy laughed.

"Yeah, it would be messy." Austin chuckled and shook Jimmy's hand. "Partners?"

"Partners." Jimmy nodded. "In other news, I heard you're engaged?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Austin smiled. "I'm gonna make this one work."

"Congratulations, she's a very lucky girl."

"Nah.. I'm the lucky one." Austin smiled. "Trust me."

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Austin said getting into bed.<p>

"What's there to thank me for?" Ally turned to face him.

"For saying yes.." He smiled. "And making me the happiest guy on the planet."

"How cheesy." Ally laughed.

"I can't help it. I'm a hopeless romantic." He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him and smiled, pecking his lips.

"You're also a hopeless romantic who needs to shave. Kissing you isn't the greatest experience of my life." She laughed.

"You don't like it. I thought it was sexy." He winked.

"Get rid of it." She said.

"I will." He laughed. "I will." He repeated as he turned of the light. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She replied.


	20. The Father's Visit

**Chapter 20 already, damn :P Glad you guys are still liking this story :) I really enjoy writing it. I'm going to see Mockingjay tomorrow so I don't know if I will be emotionally stable to update lol, but I will try :)**

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Austin had proposed. And entire month of total happiness and bliss. Austin had been mobbed by people wanting interviews everytime he stepped out the door, but he had nothing to say. He had often thought about paying Gavin a visit and teaching him a lesson, but he knew no good would come out of it. It was best to just let him live with the guilt himself. As for Austin he felt better than ever. He had been sleeping well, and only had to aid himself with pills here and there. He was at the top of the game. Though he wasn't allowed to make music, he had been writing a lot. He would just have to deal with that for the time being. He didn't want to get into anymore trouble with Gavin. He and Jimmy had found an empty building to open up a record label. Austin had invested a lot of money into making it big enough for things to work. He was glad Jimmy had gotten on board, because he had no idea how to run a record label by himself. This also meant he could work on his own hours, meaning he could spend a lot more time with his family. The engagement had spread across the news like a wildfire. The "Auslly" supporters were at their prime, and things were in general all good.<p>

"Alright, Katie get ready for school!" Austin shouted.

"I don't feel so good." Katie said quietly as she walked down the stairs.

"Aw, whats up." Austin patted for her to sit next to him.

"I feel dizzy." she climbed up onto the couch.

"Oh dear." He put his hand on her forehead. "You have a temperature. Go on back up to bed."

"Where's Ally?" She asked.

"She went out to the store. How about I call her and ask her to pick you up some ice cream?" He smiled and his daughter nodded. "Alright, go on to bed and I'll come check on you a little bit."

"Okay." Katie hugged her father before going back up the stairs. "I love you." He shouted.

"I love you too." He heard her shout back. He smiled to himself and pulled out his phone.

"Hey babe."

"_Hey, what's up?" _

"Katie's not feeling well."

"_Oh no, what's wrong with her?"_

"Think it's just a bug, can you pick her up some ice cream?"

"_Of course."_

"I can't wait till you get home." He smirked to himself.

"_You better behave, your daughter is home."_

"Then you'll just have to be quiet."

"_Austin! I think you'll find it you who has to be quiet."_

"Hrmmm, well we'll see when you get back."

"_I'll be there in ten minutes."_

* * *

><p>"So you know Thanksgiving is coming up?" Austin said.<p>

"Yes.. I am aware." Ally said.

"Well, usually we go to Trish and Dez's… but this year I figured we could have it here.. I mean I'. not a very good chef, but I can try." He smiled.

"Are you just assuming I can cook?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Well.. can't all girls?" He joked.

"Oh wow!" Ally laughed. "That's terrible."

"Nah, I'm just messing. I've tasted your cooking, it's good." He smiled. "Besides, I'm getting bored of eating the same things over and over."

"It's Thanksgiving, you tend to eat the same things over and over."

"True. I just figured it would be nice to so things as a family." He shrugged.

"It would be fun I guess. You just aren't allowed to bake any cakes." Ally smiled.

"I will try and stay away from the cakes." He smiled.

"Alright, let's do it."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. As they were getting into the kiss someone knocked the door. "I swear if that's Dez." Austin said and Ally laughed.

"Austin it's been like an hour."

"I know." He smirked as Ally walked off to answer the door. "I better go check on Katie." He went up the stairs.

"Dad.." Ally said when she saw who was on the other side.

"Hi sweetie." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked showing him in.

"I heard the good news and I wanted to come congratulate you… And I miss you sweetie."

"I miss you too." Ally smiled.

"Honey, are you sure about this Austin fellow?"

"Did you just come here to lecture me?" She sighed.

"No, of course not.. but you know after Gavin I'm not sure I trust people."

"Dad, Austin is perfect, Trust me." She reassured him. "He's upstairs checking on his daughter."

"He has a daughter?" Lester's face dropped. "You never told me this."

"It wasn't important." Ally shrugged.

"It wasn't important? Are you kidding me Ally?!"

"Dad please. It's not a big deal." Ally said.

"So you are okay with just taking on someone elses child?"

"She's seven, she's smart enough to know what's what."

"How old is he?" Lester asked.

"Twenty seven."

"Ally.. I thought you wanted kids of your own."

"I do, just because he already has one doesn't mean he won't be open to having more."

"Are you sure you love him?"

"Yes dad. I wouldn't have agreed to marry him if I didn't." Ally said.

"Well.." Lester said looking around. "He has a nice house."

"Really?" Ally rolled her eyes.

"Austin." She said as she saw him come back down the stairs.

"Who's this?" Austin smiled and shook Lesters hand.

"Austin, this is my dad."

"Mr Dawson?" Austin said. "Pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"Likewise Mr Moon." Lester smiled.

"Please, call me Austin."

"Alright Austin, I'm Lester."

"Can I get you a coffee or something?" Austin offered.

"Coffee would be great." Lester smiled.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Dez asked.<p>

"I'm fine. I just have these pains." Trish said sighing.

"Should I be worried?" Dez asked putting the book he was reading down.

"No. It's normal I'm sure." Trish said climbing back into bed. "Ughhhh."

"Is it really that bad?" Dez said.

"You try being pregnant. They baby is probably going to be six foot, just like that."

"That's technically impossible." Dez informed her.

"Well it sure as hell feels like that."

"It's what you get for falling in love with a tall guy." He laughed.

"I'm glad your laughing."

"I'd switch places with you if I could, but I can't." He smiled.

"I hate you."

"I love you too." He winked.

"Shut up, I swear I will divorce you." Trish said. Dez gasped and pretended to be hurt.

"Oh no, why would you ever do that to such an amazing man like myself?"

"You're so annoying." She groaned.

"Just wait until you have a mini me running around."

"Um, who said it's going to be a boy?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, who said it's going to be a girl." He shrugged.

"What do you want to call him or her?" She asked.

"I think, if it's a girl.. you know.. I actually have no idea." He laughed. "You?"

"Not got a clue.. maybe we should let Austin and Ally decide."

"Are you kidding, they'll come up with boring names.. like Ross.. and Laura."

"I like those names." Trish smiled.

"Well, I wanna come up with some unique."

"So in other words we'll probably decide on the day it's born."

"Most likely."

"It will be nice to finally have Thanksgiving at his house." Trish said.

"Uh.. it will probably be a disaster. You know what Austin's like a kitchen."

"Yeah, but he has Ally now."

"Trust me. He'll find some way to set the place on fire." Dez laughed.

"He can't be that bad at cooking." Trish said.

"Before Ally he lived on microwave food and take outs.. and even then he still managed to set the microwave on fire."

"Oh dear.. I'm sure Ally will keep him in line."

"Probably." Dez smiled and kissed his wife. "Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

><p>"You're dad was nice." Austin said putting his arm around Ally.<p>

"You think so? I don't think he likes you that much." Ally laughed.

"Really? I thought we got on pretty well."

"I'm sure you'll grow on him. I didn't expect him to show up." Ally said. "He could have at least given me some sort of warning."

"It could have been worse." Austin said.

"True." She laughed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It was something my dad brought up.."

"Uh huh.. go on." He said.

"Do you want to have more kids.." She turned to face him. "Like with me?" She looked at him. "I mean.. I understand if you think one is enough, or if you don't want to over complicate things with Katie.."

"Ally, shut up." He smiled. "I guess I've never really thought about it. I mean, I never thought I'd meet anyone else." He shrugged. "I think I would love another kid."

"You would?" She smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Especially if it was with you."

"Obviously not yet." She added.

"Of course. In the future." He smiled. "I can see it happening."

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her.

"Daddy?"

"What's up?" Austin sat up.

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you guys?" Katie said rubbing her eyes.

"Come here." He said lifting her up onto the bed. "This is one off."

"Thank you." She almost instantly fell asleep when she got in between them.


	21. The Test

**OKAY LETS TALK ABOUT THE FINALE. I saw it a few weeks ago and it's been killing me to not talk about it. THEY ARE SO PERFECT. "You ready to do this?... Yeah, I am" FUCK ME. I might just cry.. I need season 4 now lol. AND I SAW MOCKINGJAY. I can't even. Today has been too emotional.**

* * *

><p>"So a few days ago, Ally brought up having kids." Austin said.<p>

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking about that?" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, I don't know. I think it was something her dad brought up." Austin shrugged.

"What did you say?"

"I said yeah. I mean, I don't see why not. I was an only child and it kinda sucked not having a sibling. Maybe Katie would like it."

"As much as I think Katie would like it, it's gotta be your choice. You can't just do it for her." Dez said. "I'm not. I'm doing it for me and Ally." Austin smiled.

"Then do it. I mean, like you said, why not?" Dez smiled. "You know I'll support you through anything. If you two are sure you wanna do it, then go for it."

"Yeah." Austin nodded. "I'll talk to her. How's Trish?"

"She's alright. I think it's starting to hit her now. She always seems tired." Dez shrugged.

"Not long until you're a dad." Austin laughed. "You nervous?"

"In all honesty? Yeah.. I'm pretty much freaking the fuck out."

"You are gonna be fine. Don't panic."

"Easier said than done." Dez sighed.

"Look, it's scary at first.. but it's the best feeling in the world. When you hold your little girl for the first time.. you just know, that you'd give anything to protect them.." Austin smiled to himself.

"No one said it's going to be a girl." Dez said.

"It might be. Didn't you guys wanna find out?" Austin asked.

"No. We wanted to keep it a surprise." Dez shrugged.

"Fair enough, so when's the actual due date?"

"10th of January."

"That's pretty freaking soon." Austin said.

"Yeah, you don't have to remind me. Trish keeps freaking out about it, and we still haven't come up with any names." Dez sighed.

"We didn't come up with Kaitlyn until she was pretty much born." Austin said. "I think Ross is a pretty cool name if it's a boy."

"Yeah, not happening." Dez said. "I want it to be different."

"How about… Drizzle?" Austin suggested.

"Are you actually being serious…"

"Yeah, you know like when it's raining outside but not so much that you need a coat.. it's like a drizzle. Perfect baby name." Austin smiled.

"I am not naming my child Drizzle Wade.." Dez said.

"It was just a suggestion." Austin shrugged. "You'll come up with something. I have faith."

"Yeah, I'm sure we will. I better get back anyway. Trish sent me out to get pickles."

"Pickles?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, she's been majorly craving them. It's Ally's fault." Dez said.

"That reminds me.. I want pancakes."

"That makes no sense at all, but alright." Dez laughed. "See you soon buddy. Good luck with the baby making."

* * *

><p>"Dad, what are you doing?"<p>

"I'm trying to surprise Ally with dinner. It isn't really working.. is it?" He laughed.

"No." His daughter shook her head.

"Wanna help out?" He asked and she nodded. "Here, mix this." He handed her the bowl. "I have a question for you." He said.

"Uh huh?" She looked up to him waiting for him to speak.

"How would you feel about having a little brother or sister?"

"All to myself?" Her eyes lit up.

"Well yes.. I guess?" He laughed.

"Yes!" She shouted almost giving him a fright.

"Yeah?" He smiled. "Well I'm not saying right this minute, but somewhere down the line you might have one."

"Can it be another girl?" Katie asked.

"I'm afraid I don't get to choose." He shrugged.

"Does Ally?"

"No." He laughed. "It doesn't work like that." He patted her head. "Anyway, we should get going. I said I'd drop you off before six." He smiled. "I'll attempt to finish when I get back." He said looking around at the mess he had made of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Something smells good." Ally smiled as she walked in.<p>

"Hey." Austin greeted her. "How was it?" He asked.

"It was okay. My dad just pretty much talked through the entire movie about how unrealistic it was. He also said he was team Gale which I just can't deal with." Ally laughed.

"What? Team Peeta all the way." Austin smiled.

"Whatcha cooking?" She asked.

"Well.. it started of as some chicken thing I found in a book.. then moved to spaghetti.. and then when I somehow burned pasta I just ordered take out." He laughed.

"How on earth do you burn pasta…?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I actually have no idea."

"Only you." She laughed.

"Yeah, anyway, come sit down, I wanna talk to you about something." Austin said pulling a chair out for her. "Alright." She said sitting down. "Am I in trouble?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head taking a seat. "I've been thinking about what you said… you know, about us having kids." He pointed between them.

"Austin, I didn't want to force anything on you."

"No, you haven't.. in fact, I was thinking, why wait?" He shrugged. "I mean, now's the age people usually start families, and I know that Katie's a little older but it's no big deal." He paused. "I mean, of course it's up to you." He smiled.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah.." He nodded. "I want this.. if you do."

"I do." She smiled. "I really do.." She got up and hugged him.

"I love you." He reminded her.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him. "Where's Katie?" She asked between kisses.

"At a sleepover." He smirked.

"Oh.. really." Ally's eyes looked over to the stairs.

"Way ahead of you." He picked her up bridal style and rushed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Austin asked waiting outside the bathroom. Ally sighed as she opened the door. "Negative." She shrugged.<p>

"Damn. It's alright. We'll just keep trying." He suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose." She smiled. "No rush anyway."

"Of course." He hugged her.

"Maybe it's just me." Ally said.

"Don't say that.. we're probably just being unlucky." He shrugged. "I'm sure it'll happen eventually." He rubbed her arm. "Just don't worry about it."

"Yeah, you're right." Ally smiled.

* * *

><p>"Austin, I didn't expect to see you back here anytime soon." Jack smiled.<p>

"Yeah.. it's not about drugs or anything, don't worry."

"Good, cause I was about to lecture you again. What can I do for you?"

"So me and my fiance have been trying for a baby.. and I mean, it's only been a few weeks, but nothings happened." He shrugged. "I get that it doesn't just happen like that, but.. I just wanna make sure it's not my fault. I mean, I have a daughter so I'm sure it's not me, but I just want to put my mind at ease, you know?"

"Alright." Jack said. "We can do some tests, that's easy enough." He smiled.

"Alright cool… so um.. what exactly do I have to do?" Austin asked uneasily.

"Well.." Jack said picking up a little plastic cup type thing and handing it to Austin.

"Right… so you want me to jerk off into a cup?" Austin looked at it.

"Essentially yes.."

"Right now?" Austin asked.

"If you can. I'll leave you alone.. just come get me when you're done." Jack said.

"Okay.." Austin took a deep breath. "It's not weird." he reassured himself.

* * *

><p>"How long is it gonna take to get the results?" Austin asked.<p>

"Could be anywhere from a few days to a week. I'll get them sent away as soon as possible. In the mean time I would just carry on as usual. I'm sure there is nothing wrong with you or your partner. Just keep trying." Jack smiled.

"Thanks.. oh and uh.. don't tell anyone about this." Austin said.

"Secrets safe with me." Jack held up his hands.

"Cool. I would shake your hand.. but you know." Austin laughed uneasily.

"Yes.. indeed."

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Ally asked.<p>

"Just went to talk with Jimmy about the label." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"How's that going?"

"Really good actually. I hope it'll be successful." He shrugged.

"I'm sure it will be." Ally smiled.

"Yeah, I just need to find a new artist to be the face of it. By the time it's all good to go my contract with the asshole will be up, so I'll be able to record, but people might be bored of me now." He said.

"Bored of you? I don't think that's even possible." Ally winked.

"True." Austin smirked. "Nah, I think a fresh face would be good. People love new talent."

"Then you'll just have to find that person before Gavin does." Ally said.

"Yeah.. he's certainly going to be a pain in the ass when it comes to signing people." Austin sighed.

"I don't even know how he got into that business.. the entire time I was with him he showed no interest in music and now all of a sudden he's head of a record label? It's strange."

"Hrm, maybe he just kept it a secret." Austin suggested.

"Maybe so. It's still a little weird."

"I think when it comes to labels like that they don't care about your experience, they just care about how much money you're putting in to it. It's stupid, but it's business." Austin said.

"I guess. Well, he's not important. I'm sure people would rather sign to you than to him."

"That's what I'm hoping." He smiled. "You should come work at it."

"I know nothing about music business." She said.

"It's not that hard, besides there's a million things you could so within it. I mean you are a pretty freaking good song writer, that always pays off." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're also a really good singer.."

"Singer? Me, I don't think so." She laughed.

"I heard you sing for Katie once."

"Oh god."

"Ally you're really good." He took her hand. "Trust me, I know these kind of things."

"You really think?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do.. In fact you're so good that you could even sing a song with me someday." He winked.

"Every fangirls dream" She laughed.


	22. The Gift

**This story is coming to an end soon. Sad times :'( lol. Also, I had to google so much shizz so I had my medical facts right. Dedicated writer right here lol. I also can't take credit for the gift Austin gives Ally. It's something that's going to happen in season 4 at some point. Anyway, here we go :)**

* * *

><p>"Austin! There's someone on the phone for you." Ally shouted and Austin groaned.<p>

"What time is it." He yawned sitting up in the bed.

"Time for you to take a phone call." She handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Austin, it's Jack."_

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"_I got the results for your test back, I think you should come in at some point today so we can talk about it." _

"Uh.. alright."

"_See you soon."_

"Who was that?" Ally asked.

"Just work." Austin lied. "But seriously what time is it?"

"Just after nine." Ally smiled.

"That's too early." Austin said burying himself back into the pillow.

"You are so lazy."

"It's the weekend, I'm allowed to be." Austin yawned.

"Well, if you come downstairs I'm making pancakes and I think Katie might be eating them all." She smirked.

"I'm up." He said jumping out of the bed.

* * *

><p>"Dez!"<p>

"Mhm?" Dez poked his head through the door.

"I can't find the remote." Trish sighed.

"What are you doing up out of bed. You know the doctor told you to take it easy."

"I'm just walking around the room. It's not that bad."

"I know." Dez sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just worrying."

"Dez, I will be fine." Trish reassured him.

"Here it is?" Dez said bending down and picking up the remote.

"I must have dropped it." Trish shrugged.

"Do you want anything?"

"I just want you to relax.." She sat on the edge of the bed and he joined her.

"I just can't help thinking that I'm gonna go out and something will happen and then I won't be here to help you." Dez hung his head.

"Dez the baby isn't due for over another two months." Trish said.

"I know, I know. I'm just worried.. Do you think Austin was like this when Piper was pregnant?"

"Dez you know he was worse." She laughed. "He wouldn't leave the poor girl alone."

"Maybe it's just a dad thing." Dez shrugged.

"It is. You're going to be a good dad." Trish smiled.

"You're gonna be a great mom." Dez smiled back.

"We're going to be good parents." Trish smiled.

"Yeah." He put his hand on her leg. "What do you think about Austin and Ally?"

"I think it's sweet." Trish shrugged. "I have a feeling they'll both probably realize it's a little soon, but it's sweet none the less."

"He really wants to make it work with Ally."

"I think he will. He looks at her in this way.. it's hard to explain, but I've never seen him look at anyone like that. Not even Piper.." Trish said. "Besides, that fact that she took him back after what he done proves she must really love him."

"Yeah." Dez smiled. "Good luck to them."

* * *

><p>"We're trying for a baby." Ally smiled.<p>

"Excuse me. ELLIOT!" Carrie shouted making the speakers on Ally's laptop distort.

"What's up?" He said looking into the webcam.

"Did you know that Austin and Ally have decided to try for a baby?"

"Really?" Elliot asked.

"What's the big deal guys..? I mean, it's going to happen at one point." Ally shrugged.

"Yeah, but what if you two break up?" Carrie asked.

"We aren't going to break up." Ally reassured them.

"Just because you've spent a few months together doesn't mean you are ready to have a child together, besides he already has one!" Carrie said.

"Yeah, but he wants more." Ally said.

"So what? I get that you love each other now, but you have no idea how you are going to feel about him in a few months let alone a few years." Carrie said.

"She's right." Elliot shrugged.

"I don't get why you aren't happy with it?" Ally asked.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying, slow down and think about it… if you rush things it could get really messy." Carrie shrugged.

"And you got engaged pretty quickly too.." Elliot added.

"I guess.. I suppose we just weren't really thinking about it in the long term."

"I swear you two do my head in." Carrie laughed.

"I'm glad you find it funny." Ally sat back.

"You know it's because we love you." Carrie smiled.

"I take it you had no luck in getting pregnant then?" Elliot asked.

"None." Ally replied.

"Then now is the best time to tell him you want to take it slow… again." Carrie said.

"What if he really wants this?" Ally said.

"Ally, he's not going to want to do anything you don't want to do." Elliot shrugged. "He'll be cool with it, I'm sure he will."

"Yeah." Ally smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Austin said walking into the Doctors office.<p>

"Austin, take a seat." Jack said pointing towards the empty seat.

"Is everything okay?" Austin asked as he sat down.

"Not really.." Jack sighed. "So, the results came back and I'm afraid it's not good news... Well, maybe."

"Well what do you mean?"

"Austin you have oligospermia." Jack said.

"In English please?"

"Essentially you have a low sperm count."

"So.. what does that mean?"

"It means unlike other men, it's going to be much harder for you to have children.. It's going to be very hard for you to have children.."

"That doesn't make sense… I mean I have a daughter.. how can that happen?"

"Austin it's not uncommon. It can happen with age, it can happen because of the medication you took. Or, you could have had the condition forever.." Jack shrugged.

"But I have a daughter.. did you not hear me?" Austin said.

"I know, I know you do. I'm not saying it's impossible for you to have kids, it's just going to take time."

"I.. I don't understand how something like this can happen.." Austin looked down.

"Austin." Jack sighed. "I know it's hard news to take.."

"So.. I could be trying for years and there's a possibility that it will never happen?"

"Yes, pretty much. Now there is some good news however. This is just the initial results. It's not the first time that the first result has come back saying the person has a low sperm count, but when we run a second test it comes back as all clear. It is possible that perhaps it was a one off. How can I put this… every so often men can fire blanks but they aren't actually infertile." Jack explained. "On the other hand, there is still a possibility that the test was correct."

"Alright.. so what?" Austin asked.

"Well I would like to run more tests and get back to you. In the mean time I wouldn't panic, it could all just be a mistake. However, I would tell your partner… just in case you have to prepare for the worst."

"Great.." Austin sighed.

"Don't worry about it Austin. There are treatments for this kind of thing. And if they don't work there is always other ways your partner can get pregnant."

"Yeah with someone elses kid?" Austin growled.

"I wish I could help more. We'll get some more samples if that's okay with you and get them sent off."

"I guess." Austin shrugged.

"Like I said.. it could be wrong. Just don't panic until we make sure."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Ally smiled.<p>

"Hi." Austin half smiled back.

"It's late, where have you been?" She asked.

"I was just out.. thinking."

"I've been thinking too.." Ally said.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we are rushing into things.. I mean, it wouldn't be so bad if it happened."

"Ally.." Austin stopped her. "I was at the doctors."

"Why? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine.. last week when you brought up that maybe it was your fault you couldn't get pregnant it made me think. So I went to the doctors to get myself checked out, you know, just in case." Austin shrugged.

"And..?"

"Well.." Austin sighed. "Apparently I could have a low sperm count.. which means it's gonna be harder for us to have kids." Austin looked down.

"But it's still possible?" Ally asked.

"He said so.. but he also said that it could be worse. They have to do more tests or some shit." Austin sighed. "I just.. I feel like I'm gonna let you down."

"Don't say that.." She took his hand. "I'll be honest, I do think we were rushing into things… maybe it's some sort of sign.. and we still have Katie."

"Yeah but she's not actually yours. I can't actually give you what you want."

"You don't know that yet. Like you said they have to do more tests.. everything could be fine." She half smiled. "And besides right now you're all I want. Just you and Katie.. we don't need to have a baby to make this work."

"I just don't wanna lose you.." Austin looked up at her.

"You won't. Plenty of couples go through this and they always pull through."

"You're not mad?" He asked.

"Why would I be..? It's not your fault. Besides, you might just be overreacting."

"I guess.. I gotta wait another week for these tests to come back. I'm really sorry about this.. You couldn't have picked a better boyfriend." He said, making her laugh a little.

"I think I picked the perfect one. Besides, he's my fiance now." She kissed his cheek.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked.

"Hrmm." She paused for a second. "I think it has something to do with all the money you have." She smirked.

"And there was me thinking you loved me for my handsome good looks." He joked.

"They are part of the reason too." She laughed.

"Come here." He said and she done as she was told. "I really love you Ally." He said as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you too."

"I got you something." He said pulling away.

"You did?"

"Yeah…" He reached into his jacket pocket. "I was gonna wait to give it to you, but I guess now's as good a time as any." He smiled and handed her the little box.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Open it and you'll find out." He sat back and bit his nails in anticipation. Ally opened the box to see a necklace. "Aw.. Austin." She smiled at him. "It's the moon.. and the sun?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "It's us. I'm the moon and you're the daw… sun."

"Aw.. thank you Austin." She hugged him. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." He looked at her and leaned in for a kiss.

"You're the best." She said and their lips connected.


	23. The Daughter's Punishment

**Heyyyyyy. Sorry about taking a break, but I think I needed it lol. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone, even if you aren't American! Anyway, here we goooo! :)**

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'll come pick you up at eight. You have fun." Austin said patting his daughter on the head. He watched her as she trotted off into the house where her friends birthday party was being held. She looked back and he flashed her a smile and waved, and then she was gone. "So, looks like it's just us now." Austin said as he got back into the car. "Dinner?" He asked.<p>

"Sounds good to me." Ally smiled.

* * *

><p>"It's good to do this you know." Austin smiled as the waiter took their menus away.<p>

"Do what?" Ally asked.

"Just be a normal couple." He shrugged and she smiled.

"It is good. Are you worried about the results?" She asked.

"I'm trying to not think about it.. I don't really know if I wanna know the answer." He sighed.

"Austin, it's going to be fine.."

"I just can't help but think that it'll just cause problems for us.." He looked down.

"Austin. I've already told you." She took his hand across the table. "It's not your fault, and we have Katie.. what we have is enough for me." She smiled and he half smiled back.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Let's just forget it for now." He squeezed her hand before letting go. "I was thinking after this we could swing by the movie store after we pick Katie up and have a movie night."

"I'd like that." Ally smiled. "As long as it's not an action movie."

"But those are the best." Austin joked. "Nah, I'll probably get stuck with a disney movie." He laughed. "Gotta keep my girls happy."

"What was the movie you made me watch the other night?"

"Oh the expendables. I could be in that movie one day." Austin said.

"I don't think you are quite as sexy as half of the men in that."

"Um what? Sylvester Stallone ain't got nothin' on me." He winked.

"It wasn't him, it was that British guy. He was such a turn on." She smirked.

"Jason Statham? Really? I think I'm a little better looking than him."

"Hrmm." She paused. "I suppose." She smiled.

"Knew it." He smirked. "Oh, phones going." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. "It's Marie." He said looking at the screen. "Hello?... wait, she did what? Yeah, of course. We'll be right there.." He said before hanging up.

"What's up?" Ally asked.

"It's Katie." He said getting up.

* * *

><p>Austin sighed as he knocked the front door. "Hey.." He said as the door swung open.<p>

"She's in here." Marie said leading them to a room secluded from all the other kids. "What happened?" Austin asked.

"She just totally lost it." Marie began to explain. "Started fighting with another kid."

"That's not like her." Ally said.

"Daddy!" Katie screamed when she saw her father. She got up and ran straight to him.

"Katie are you okay?" He asked kneeling down.

"Austin, you should see the other kid. Her parents are not happy." Marie said.

"She started it!" Katie shouted.

"Hey, hey!" Austin said. "Stop that." He warned her.

"They were calling you names!"

"What do you mean? What kind of names?" He asked.

"The kept saying you were a drugie." Katie began to cry. "And that you only care about yourself."

Austin gulped and looked up at Ally. "Katie.. you don't have to listen to them. You shouldn't be punished for what I done.." Austin pulled her into a hug. "Come on lets just go home." He sighed. "I'm sorry Marie." He said as he led Katie out into the hall. _Loser_ the other kids said as they passed. Austin shook his head but his daughter had other ideas. "Shut up!" She retaliated.

"Katie leave it." Austin said as he tried to grab her but he was a second too late. Before he knew it the two kids were fighting on the floor. "Hey!" Austin shouted pulling them off each other and breaking up the fight. "You get out to the car right now!" His voice boomed in the hallway. Ally had seen him angry before, but she had never seen him this angry at Katie. He had never really talked down to her in the past. All the kids stood in fear including the parents. Austin looked around and then down at his daughter who was just standing there staring at him. "Did you not hear me?" He asked. "I said go to the car. Now." With that Katie ran past Ally and straight out to the car. "Sorry, again." Austin mumbled before following his daughter out to the car.

"Happy Birthday." Ally smiled awkwardly and then headed out herself.

* * *

><p>The car journey was silent. Austin never took his eyes off the road. Katie sat in the back, sniffling now and again. Ally tried to turn on the radio but Austin instantly turned it off. When they got to the house his mood had become no better. "Go to your room." He said.<p>

"Austin.. let's just take a moment." Ally suggested.

"A moment for what? I said go to your room. You're grounded." He said to his daughter.

"Ally.." Katie began to cry again.

"Listen to me." Austin said. "I'm telling you to do something, now do as your told."

"Katie, just go up to your room." Ally sighed and Katie ran off up the stairs. "Austin, what are you doing?" Ally asked.

"I'm punishing her." Austin shrugged.

"I get that she shouldn't have done that but don't you think you're being a little harsh.."

"I'm sorry, is this really your place to be talking? She's not your daughter." Austin said.

"Well then.."

"Fucking hell." He cursed. "Look, I'm sorry.." He sighed. "She's being grounded, end of discussion." Austin stormed off.

* * *

><p>"Hey.." Ally said peaking her head through Katie's door. "I brought you some dinner." She smiled and closed the door behind her. She set the tray on the desk and sat at the end of the bed. "You okay?" She asked and Katie just looked down. "You know he didn't mean to scare you."<p>

"He's never grounded me before." Katie said.

"Well… you did attack two people." Ally shrugged.

"I've done worse things."

"He's just under a lot of pressure." Ally said. "I bet you tomorrow he'll be in here all smiles and ready to take you out." Ally smiled. "You should eat up anyway. I'll come check on you later." Ally said. "And don't worry. I'll talk to him." She reassured Katie before leaving. Ally took a deep breath before going into the bedroom. Austin was sitting on the bed messing around on his laptop. He looked up at her for a second before looking back down at the screen. "Hello to you too." Ally said.

"What do you want?" He asked. "If you've come here to lecture me then don't bother, cause I'm not in the mood for it."

"I just came to see how you are."

"Well I'm fine." He replied.

"I made some dinner. You know, since we didn't get a chance to eat at the restaurant." Ally shrugged. "I'm not hungry." Austin replied.

"Why are you being like this?"

"I'm not being like anything." Austin shrugged.

"I get you're angry at her, but you scared her." Ally said.

"She needs to learn."

"I agree, but I've seen you with her before. You usually just have a civil conversation.. you don't shout at her and embarrass her in front of all her friends.." Ally said.

"Oh, I embarrassed her?" Austin asked.

"She was just defending you.." Ally said and Austin looked up at her. He was silent. Maybe he was trying to think of some witty come back. Ally waited for him to start raising his voice and tell her to get out, but he didn't. "It's my fault.. everything those kids said to her was true." The more she looked at him the more it became clear that he was in fact crying. He put the laptop on the cabinet beside him and buried his face in his hands. "Austin.." Ally said rushing over to him. "Austin, don't cry." She sat beside him on the bed and he immediately latched onto her. "Calm down.." She said as he cried into her chest. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

* * *

><p>"That was Ally, she said he's been asleep since we last spoke. She said she called his doctor and he said that they are closed for the holidays, but Austin should go in on Monday." Dez said putting his phone back in his pocket. "Well, we knew he was still depressed. It was only a matter of time before he snapped." Trish sighed.<p>

"Yeah.. He's never snapped at Katie before though." Dez shook his head. "Out of all the people, I never thought it would be him. He was always such a happy person.. I don't know what changed." Dez shrugged. "Anyway, Ally said we should probably have Thanksgiving here."

"That's probably a good idea." Trish said. "I better start getting things ready."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? Ally said she's gonna come over early tomorrow with Katie and help out.. you don't have to over do it." Dez said.

"I'll be fine Dez." Trish smiled. "You'll need to go to the store and pick everything up though, I kind of wasn't expecting this."

"Yeah sure. Just make a list." Dez smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Austin.." Ally lightly tapped him. "I'm going over to Trish and Dez's to help out.. I'm going to take Katie with me. Make sure you aren't late." Austin stayed silent and just nodded. "Will you be okay to make your own way there?"<p>

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Okay.. I'll see you there." She smiled and he half smiled back.

"I love you." He said as she began walking out the door.

"I love you too." She said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Trish asked.<p>

"I really don't know.. I guess he's just been bottling everything up inside." Ally sighed. "He seemed okay this morning I guess."

"I'm sure he will be fine." Trish smiled.

"I really hope so. Things were just starting to pick back up for him." Ally shrugged. "Where's Dez and Katie?" Ally asked.

"Oh, he took her to the store. He forgot some things last night. I worry about him sometimes, I made him a clear list and he still manages to forget things." Trish shook her head and Ally laughed. "Typical men." Ally said.

"Right?" Trish said as the door went. "I'll get that." Trish said drying her hands and walking to the front door. "Austin?"

"Hey.." He smiled. "I.. I um figured you might need some help." He shrugged and Trish smiled. "Come on in."

"Thanks. Hey Ally.." He smiled as he hugged her.

"I'm glad you're here." She said.

"Me too.."


	24. The Panic

**So I really feel like the hype for the story is gone, so I'm probably going to end it in a few chapters. Unless you say otherwise. I've been dying at all the drama in the fandom because Laura might have a boyfriend. It's quite funny. Hope you all had a good thanksgiving ect! Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving was unlike any Ally had ever had. Maybe it was because she was with different people, but it didn't feel the same. Sure it was nice, and she did have fun, but there was an atmosphere surrounding it. They had later been blessed with the company of Dez's parents and siblings, who were… talkative. Katie didn't want to sit beside Austin, so to save the fuss he kept his mouth shut and moved to the other side of the table. Most of the conversation came from Dez's parents who just really wouldn't shut up, but it took the attention off of Austin. He just sat there, mostly playing with his food, staring into a blank space. Ally smiled at him every now and again, and he would return the smile, but it never seemed quite right. When it finally came to going home Austin looked half dead. Maybe it was because he had been stuck for the past hour listening to Dez and his dad talking about Shakespeare. Ally drove them home that night. She and Austin made small talk, but Katie sat in silence. As soon as they got in Katie ran straight up the stairs. Austin's sad eyes followed her until she was gone.<p>

"She hates me." He sighed.

"She doesn't hate you Austin.." Ally said.

"Well then I hate myself." He said throwing himself onto couch.

"Austin stop it. None of this is going to make anything better.. I will talk to her."

"She didn't even look at me once during the dinner. Not once. I shouldn't have even showed up."

"I'm glad you did." Ally shrugged.

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked up at her.

"I'll go talk to her." Ally smiled. "She'll come around eventually." Ally put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." He half smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Hey.." Ally said softly as she shut Katie's room door behind her. "You know your dad is really upset about what happened." Ally explained, but Katie stayed silent. "You think maybe you could forgive him?" Ally asked and Katie shrugged. "Look." Ally sighed. "I know that he can be difficult sometimes.. Half the time I don't know if he's actually paying attention to me, or just smiling and nodding for the sake of it.. but I love him, and I know you do too. Sometimes when you get older things happen and they change you." Ally shrugged.<p>

"When I was grandmas they told me he would do this." Katie said.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked taking a seat.

"Grandpa Larry told me that one day dad was going to snap."

"He didn't snap." Ally said. "Well maybe he did snap.. but it wasn't so bad… Katie, he would never hurt you. Not in a million years." Katie just sat there in silence. Their attention was drawn towards the door as Austin poked his head through. "Hi.." He said. "Can I talk to you?" He asked Katie. "I'll leave you two alone." Ally smiled and nodded at Austin as she left the room.

"How are you?" Austin asked and Katie turned away. "Katie." Austin sighed. "I didn't mean to act like that.. you know I would never do anything to harm you." He sat on the edge of her bed.

"Did I make you angry?" Katie asked with sad eyes.

"No.." He replied.

"Then why did you shout at me?" She asked.

"Look.. You shouldn't have attacked those other kids. I'll admit, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you knew better.. but I'm not angry with you.. I'm more angry with myself." He shrugged. "It's my fault that all happened. Everything those kids said was true."

"No it's not." Katie stepped in.

"Baby." Austin said taking his daughters hand. "I made mistakes. A lot of bad mistakes.. I was stupid to think anyone was just gonna turn a blind eye to it. I didn't mean to lose my temper at you. I just need you to be brave for me, and forget everything everyone says."

"But I don't like it when they say bad things about you."

"I don't like it either, but it's life. I would never let anyone hurt you.. that includes myself. I'm really sorry that I went all crazy on you. Forgiven?" He asked.

"Is there ice cream involved?" Katie smirked.

"That's my girl." He laughed.

* * *

><p>"Did you see Austin today? He looked terrible." Dez's dad said.<p>

"Yeah well he's under a lot of pressure." Dez said.

"I saw him on the news, was he really in rehab?"

"Yes dad, but it doesn't matter. He's fine now." Dez sighed. "Now as much as I love you, it's really late and Trish is really tired." Dez said ushering his parents out the door.

"We love you too." His mother said.

"I'll call you soon." Dez said as he waved them off. As soon as they were out of sight he shut the door and sighed of relief. "Thank fuck they are gone." He said and Trish laughed.

"It was nice to see them again." Trish smiled.

"Well I'm glad you think so." Dez's laughed. "They never shut up."

"Remind you of anyone?" Trish smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny. It's almost midnight." Dez said looking at his watch.

"I'm probably going to head to bed if that's okay?" Trish asked.

"Of course, I'll just do some tidying up." He looked around at the messy dining room. "I'm glad Austin stuck around to help." He laughed.

"I'll see you when you come up." Trish said before pecking her husband on the lips. "Don't be long." She said making her way up the stairs.

"I'll try." Dez watched her as she walked up the stairs. He turned to the mess before him and shook his head. He walked over to the tables and began picking up the empty plates. He knew he probably shouldn't have attempted to pick them all up at once, but in typical Dez style he did. It of course resulted in him dropping them. Thankfully they didn't all smash, just the expensive ones. "Great." he mumbled to himself.

"_Dez!" _He heard from upstairs.

"Sorry!" He shouted back wiping the split cranberry sauce off his shirt. That was going to stain. "I just dropped some plates!"

"_Dez!" _He heard again, this time it sounded more pained.

"I said I just dropped some plates!" He waited for a response but there was none. "What the hell?" He asked himself as she jogged up the stairs. "You okay?" He asked when he reached the top of the stairs. No reply. "Trish?" He opened the bedroom door and saw his wife in a state of panic. "Uh?" He said.

"Dez." She took a deep breath. "I think my water just broke."

"What?" Dez almost choked on the air. "Can that happen?" His eyes widened.

"Just call someone!" She shouted.

"Right!" He said running out into the hall and grabbing the phone.

* * *

><p>"Did you sort everything?" Ally asked as Austin made his way into bed.<p>

"Yeah." He smiled pulling the covers over himself. "Sorry I even caused a fuss in the first place."

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize to me." Ally put the book she was reading down.

"How come you're so understanding with me?" He asked.

"I don't know. I must like you a lot." She smiled.

"Well, I would hope so." He smiled.

"When do you get your results?" Ally asked.

"Monday.. same day I have that stupid therapy session and those anger management classes."

"I don't think they are stupid." Ally said.

"I can think of better ways to relieve anger." He smirked.

"I'm going to sleep now." She smiled and turned the light at the side of her bed off.

"Aw come on." He complained as she lay down and turned away from him. "Can I at least get a kiss or something?" He asked.

"Maybe in the morning." She replied.

"Tease." He said and Ally laughed as she turned to face him.

"Come here then." She said, and he leaned in. Just as their lips connected the phone went.

"Leave it?" He suggested.

"You better answer." Ally said. "It's late, it must be important."

"Fine." He sighed and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" He answered. "Dez? Dez, calm down. What's happened? Are you kidding? We'll be right there." Austin said jumping up.

"What's happened?" Ally asked.

"It's Trish."

* * *

><p>"Jimmy thank you for taking her, I didn't know who else to ask." Austin said.<p>

"It's alright." Jimmy smiled. "Send Trish my love, I hope she's okay."

"Me too." Austin sighed. "Alright, you be a good girl for Uncle Jimmy now, okay?" He asked his sleepy daughter who just nodded in response. "I feel bad for just landing her on you."

"Austin, just go." Jimmy said. "I can manage."

"Alright.. thanks again. I owe you."

"You always do." Jimmy said as Austin ran back to his car.

* * *

><p>Dez paced up and down the half empty waiting room. He couldn't sit still, he was too worried. "Dez?" Austin said pushing the heavy doors open. "What happened?" He asked as him and Ally and rushed over. "I.. I don't know." Dez shook his head. "It just all happened so fast."<p>

"Where is she now?" Ally asked.

"They took her away, they told me to wait here." Dez shrugged.

"Mr Wade?" Dez instantly spun around. "Put these on and follow me." A nurse said handing Dez an overall and hat. "What about my friends?" Dez asked.

"They can wait outside the room. Right this way." The nurse said opening a door for them. Austin grabbed Ally's hand as they followed Dez and the nurse down the long hall. Austin looked around at the bleak walls. He hated hospitals. The nurse opened the door and let Dez in to join his wife. "You two wait here." She said and Austin nodded. They both took a seat on the bench that was against the wall. "You think she's gonna be okay?" Austin asked.

"I'm sure she will be." Ally squeezed his hand. They waiting for what seemed like forever before they heard an uproar coming from the room. The door swung open and Dez was being pushed out by the doctors. "Tell me what's happening!" He demanded as he fought back.

"Mr Wade, please calm down." A nurse said as the doors closed.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Dez asked, his breaths becoming shaky.

"Mr Wade.." The nurse sighed. "The baby is in breech presentation… It's coming out backwards." She explained.

"Uh huh…" Dez sniffed. "What does it mean?"

"The baby's head is caught… it's too early to tell but please know we are doing the best we can for your baby and for your wife."

"You.. You mean they could both.." Dez cut himself off as the tears began to fall.

"We're doing our best." Was all the nurse said before disappearing back into the room. Dez let out a deep breath as he gave into his emotions. He turned to face Austin and Ally. Ally looked as if she was crying too, Austin's face was a mixture of worry and sympathy. Austin put his hand on Dez's shoulder and pulled him into a hug, not letting go of Ally's hand. "It's gonna be okay." He said.


	25. The New Parents

**Sorry for the slow updates! I'll post more tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>It had been hours since they had heard any news. The waiting room had become empty and dark, it was a place of silence and strained looks. Ally had fallen asleep holding Austin's hand, and Austin was truthfully too scared to let go. Austin had known Trish forever. When they first met, sure she seemed cold and rude, but eventually it grew on him. She was hardworking, and he appreciated that. When it came to her and Dez, it was meant to be. They hit it off from day one and ever since then it had been plain sailing.. well almost. "It's been hours." Dez said standing up. "What are they doing in there!?" The anger in his voice grew, Austin remained silent. "This was never supposed to happen." Dez sighed sitting back down. "What if I loose them Austin?"<p>

"You won't." Austin found his voice.

"How can you say that.. if they were okay then I would know by now." Dez looked at the ground in a hopeless effort to hide his tears. "Dez, you can't think like that. Trish is the strongest woman I know.. alright. She's gonna be fine, and she needs you to be strong as well." Dez was about to speak, but he was cut off when the doors swung open. He immediately jumped up and stood to attention. "Mr Wade. If you would like to come this way please." The doctor said holding the door open. Dez gave a glance down to Austin who gave him a thumbs up and a firm nod. Austin watched as his best friend disappeared down the hall. When the door slammed shut Ally jumped, waking her up. "What happened?" She asked.

"It's okay. The doctor just came and got Dez." Austin explained.

"Any news?"

"None." He shook his head.

"You don't expect anything like this to happen to someone so close to you." She sighed and he nodded pulling her into his arms. "She's gonna be okay." He reassured her.

Austin had lost track of how many minutes had passed. He was trying too hard to keep his eyes open and fixed on the doors. Ally paced up and down the room in an attempt to take her mind off things. "Should they be taking this long?" She asked and Austin replied with a shrug. She continued pace and his eyes followed her up and down the room. He looked down at his watch. It was almost 4am. Austin sighed and got up to stretch his legs. As he did the doors opened and all eye's fell on it. "Are you the Moons?" the man said.

"Yeah. Well sort of. This is my fiancée." Austin said.

"Right, come this way." The man said and the couple followed him to the room Trish had been in previously. Ally's stomach twisted as they approached the door. She asked if everything was okay, but the man dismissed her question and told them to go in. Austin grabbed her hand and nodded before opening the door.

Austin held his breath as he slowly opened the door. There was a sigh of relief when he saw Trish and Dez smiling in awe at the tiny form in Trish's arms. "Trish." Ally happily sighed. "Thank god you are both okay!" It took Ally no time to run over and hug Trish and Dez. She looked down at the little baby and smiled. "Congratulations." Austin smiled. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl." Dez looked up at his best friend who laughed a little.

"Welcome to fatherhood my man."

"She is so cute!" Ally said. "Is everything okay with her?" Ally asked taking a seat.

"They said so. Of course she wasn't due this early… but apparently she is perfectly healthy." Trish explained. "He's a fighter, like his mom." Dez smiled, squeezing his wife's hand.

"Got a name?" Austin asked.

"We were thinking Lea." Trish smiled.

"Perfect." Ally nodded.

"This is your Auntie Ally." Trish cooed as the baby grabbed on to Ally's fingers.

"And this loser over here is your Uncle Austin." Dez laughed.

"I'll have less of the loser." Austin laughed a little back.

* * *

><p>"I am so fucking tired." Austin said throwing himself on the bed.<p>

"I felt bad leaving them there." Ally shrugged.

"Ally, it's like 5 am. They understood." He kicked his shoes off.

"I'm just thankful they are both okay." Ally smiled as she got undressed.

"You look so hot right now." Austin smirked.

"You're weird." Ally laughed.

"Maybe, but you love me." He winked. "And, if I wasn't so tired I'd be showing you how much I love you right now." He said unbuttoning his shirt.

"Aw, shame you're so tired then." She joked.

"Right? Jimmy's dropping Katie off at 9." He sighed. "That's way too early."

"You better get some sleep then." She smiled as she got into bed beside him.

"Yeah." He leaned over and pecked her lips. "I love you." He reminded her.

"I love you too." She replied.

* * *

><p>"You excited to meet Lea?" Austin asked his daughter.<p>

"Yes!" She almost jumped with excitement.

"I'm glad." He laughed. "You sure you're okay with me heading off?" Austin asked Ally.

"Of course. You need to to this. And don't worry." She rubbed his hand. "Whatever the outcome I'll still love you." She smiled.

"Come here." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"Ew." His daughter said making the adults laugh.

"Alright, you two girls have fun. Tell Dez I'll see him later, and I'll be home late. Gotta go see Jimmy after the doctor."

"Okay." Ally smiled. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Awesome. Be good." He knelt down and kissed his daughters cheek. "I'll see you soon." He waved them off as they walked into Dez's. Once they were gone he sighed to himself.

* * *

><p>"So, what would you rather talk about first. The results or your breakdown?" Jack asked.<p>

"It wasn't a breakdown." Austin sighed. "Let's just get the results out of the way first."

"Alright. Well, I think you will be quite happy." Jack began to explain. "We ran some more tests and everything seems fine. You are just like every average guy out there."

"So, I can still have kids?" Austin asked.

"Indeed you can." Jack smiled.

"That's great." Austin sighed with relief. "That's really good news." He smiled.

"Of course." Jack nodded. "Now, we should get down to the more serious matters."

"I guess." Austin sighed as he sat back in the chair.

"So what happened?" Jack asked and Austin shrugged. "Things were going so well."

"I just lost it." Austin shook his head. "I don't know what happened to me.. I've never gotten that angry at my daughter like that before. She's my everything."

"You have been attending your anger management classes, right?" Jack asked.

"Well.. sometimes." Austin replied.

"Austin, sometimes isn't good enough. If you want to overcome all of this then you need to start taking the steps to get help."

"I spent weeks in rehab, wasn't that good enough?" Austin asked.

"Of course it was, but those were different problems. You aren't still drinking are you?"

"No, of course not. I learned my lesson from that."

"Okay, well don't make the same mistake and think you are fine." Jack sighed. "As for the depression, I'll up your dosage.. again." Jack shook his head.

"Sorry." Austin looked down.

"Don't be sorry. Just let me help you." Jack said. "I promise the classes aren't so bad."

"Easy for you to say."

"You know you can take someone with you, if it makes it's easier." Jack said.

"I can do that?" Austin asked.

"Yup. It's not a problem."

* * *

><p>"And this will be your office." Jimmy smiled opening the door.<p>

"Wow." Austin said as he looked around. "I've never had my own office before." He looked at the walls which were decorated with all his old posters and records. "I took it upon myself to decorate for you." Jimmy smiled. "Well.. I paid someone else to do it, but I told them what to do." He laughed. "It's amazing." Austin smiled. "This is really good be great."

"It is, but first we need to sign some singers." Jimmy reminded him.

"Yeah."

"I have a few people that showed some interest. I believe they also hate Gavin as much as you. Which is a good thing." Jimmy laughed. "You got anyone in mind?" Jimmy asked.

"I have someone, I just don't know how to get her to be open to the rain." He shrugged. "I'll hopefully get her to come round." Austin smiled.

"Well howdy folks." Austin heard a voice he really had no desire in hearing. Austin and Jimmy turned around to see a smug looking Gavin standing at the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" Austin asked.

"Just checking out the competition." Gavin put his hands up.

"Get out." Austin said sternly.

"Woah, woah." Gavin smiled. "Chill out buddy, I also came here to find out how Ally is."

"She's fine."

"Just fine? I heard you lost it at a kids birthday party, that low even for you." Gavin said.

"Gavin, can you just leave please." Jimmy sighed.

"Alright, I'm going. Tell Ally I send my love." Gavin smirked.

"You know, if I didn't have so much to live for I would kill you right now." Austin growled.

"All talk Austin. All talk. Anyway, this is a nice place." Gavin said. "Will be a shame when you go out of business."

"Just fuck off." Austin shook his head.

"Whatever." Gavin laughed and turned to walk out. "You know, she's probably only still with you because she feels sorry." He obnoxiously smiled and walked out. Austin clenched his fist and flew the doors but Jimmy stopped him. "Austin, Austin!" He stood in front of him. "Don't even waste your breath on him. I'll make sure he doesn't come back." Jimmy said and Austin sighed. "Forget about him, we're gonna do fine." Jimmy reassured him and Austin nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hey you." Austin smiled at his new niece. "You know, being an Uncle makes me feel old."<p>

"You are old." Trish smirked.

"I'm not that old!" Austin protested.

"I'd say he still has another good three years left in him." Dez laughed.

"Hilarious." Austin shook his head.

"Coffee?" Trish asked.

"Nah, I'll pass. I can't stay for long anyway. Gotta head home and see my own little family. Pretty sure I promised we'd put the Christmas Tree up." Austin sighed. "That will be fun."

"How'd the meeting with Jimmy go?" Dez asked.

"Pretty good, until Gavin showed up."

"Gavin?" Dez's eye's widened and Austin nodded. "What did he want?"

"Just to be an asshole." Austin shrugged. "It's alright, I mean nothing happened. I was this close though." Austin showed by leaving a small space between his fingers. "I dunno why I even let him get to me." He shook his head.

"Did he mention Ally?" Dez asked.

"Yeah." Austin nodded.

"There's your answer." Dez shrugged.

"I'm so whipped." Austin laughed. "How you finding being parents anyway?"

"Hard." Trish sighed. "But good."

"You'll love it." Austin smiled. "It's the best feeling in the world."


	26. The Estranged Parents

**lol sooooo... I'M SORRY. I have been gone so long I know. I don't even know what happened. I had some serious writers block and I didn't just want to write something that made no sense. Anyway, here we go! So, this is going to end on 30 chapters. I know, sad times, but there's still some shit to go down, so don't worry. I will attempt to finish it by the new year, so hopefully I will! Hope you enjoy, and once again sorry I took so long.**

* * *

><p>"Alright you wanna put the star on?" Austin said handing it to his daughter who nodded excitedly. He smiled and lifted her on to his shoulders. Ally watched as Katie stretched to reach the top of the tree and place the star. "Wanna do the honours?" Austin asked putting her down and she immediately ran over to the switch turning the lights on. Austin took a few steps back to where Ally was admiring the tree. "Looks good." He smiled and put his arm around her. "This will be our first Christmas as a family."<p>

"Thank you." Ally smiled.

"For what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"For making me happy."

"I should be thanking you for that." He smiled. "Hey." He said taking her hand and pulling her closer to the door. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just like being close to the door." He smirked. "Oh and look, there's mistletoe." He said looking up. "How convenient." Ally laughed.

"Well now you have to kiss me." He winked leaning in and kissing Ally.

"Get a room." His daughter rolled her eyes making him laugh.

"I think someone is just jealous." He picked up his daughter before she could get away and began kissing her cheek. "Dad!" She protested, but finally gave in and began uncontrollably giggling. Austin stopped and laughed. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever. I promise." He nodded at the two girls.

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes. I know. Austin, don't worry. I'll just cook something everyone likes…. uh huh. Okay, I will be home soon… I love you too." And with that Ally hung up. Austin's estranged parents had decided to pay their son a visit. From what Austin had told her, he and his parents, mostly his mom didn't exactly get along. They didn't like Piper, and they thought that he became a dad way too young. However, for whatever reason they thought now was a good time to see him again. Austin was nervous and Ally had been set with the task of cooking dinner. Considering she had never met his parents before she had no idea what to expect, or what to cook. She figured she would go with something all rounded. Lasagne? Everyone likes that, right? She briefly thought about it before shrugging and picking up everything she required. That day would have went well if she hadn't had the sudden urge for a coffee. She should have kept driving, but she didn't. Instead she gave in to her urges and headed into the little coffee shop. It was there she met Gavin. Him of all people.<p>

"Ally?" He asked in his annoyingly loud voice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked grabbing her coffee from the counter and quickly smiling at the man behind it. "I'm here for coffee, that's why people come to these places." He smiled.

"Right. Well, I don't have time for you." Ally said heading to the door.

"Hey, why don't you come sit down with me?" Gavin smirked.

"Are you kidding me?" Ally said trying to keep her voice down.

"Let me make a deal with you, how about-" He was cut off by her.

"I am not bargaining with you Gavin."

"Just listen to me. If you have one drink with me, I'll cancel Austin's contract early and he can do whatever the hell he wants." Gavin shrugged.

"You would do that?" Ally asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I just wanna talk." He pulled out a chair. Ally should have said no, she should have just walked out, but if it helped Austin then maybe it was worth it. She sat down in the chair and he sat opposite her. "So." Gavin said taking a sip of his drink. "How's life?"

"Fine." She responded.

"Straight to the point." He laughed. "How's Austin?"

"He's fine."

"I get it." He said. "You don't like me." He shrugged.

"Oh I wonder why." Ally said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Gavin admitted.

"You're sorry?" Ally raised an eyebrow. "Little late for that."

"What else do you want me to say? I made a mistake."

"It was more than one mistake Gavin."

"I know." He sighed. "Look, I'll be honest here. I don't like Austin, and I don't think you should be with someone like him. And I don't think you should be with him, he's kind of a loser." Gavin shrugged. "But If it makes anything better then I will cancel Austin's contract."

"He isn't a loser." Ally said.

"If that is what you think. Look, I put you through so much shit. I just think he might do the same."

"You're wrong."

"Okay." Gavin nodded. "I'll cancel his contract then he can do whatever he wants music wise." Gavin stood up. "I'll see you around."

"Wait." Ally stopped him. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Guess it's time I faced up to my actions." He shrugged. "See ya." And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p>Ally pushed Gavin to the back of her mind. She had more important things to worry about, like impressing Austin's parents. By the time she got back the house was empty. Austin must have gone to get Katie from school, so this gave Ally plenty of time to start cooking.<p>

"Something smells good." Austin expressed as he opened the door.

"You were gone a while." Ally said cleaning a dish.

"Yeah sorry, I had to search everywhere for this stupid wine. It's the only one my mom will drink and then Katie insisted we went to the park."

"Where is she?" Ally asked.

"She's messing around on her bike outside." Austin handed Ally the wine.

"This is super expensive."

"Right? My mom is so fussy." Austin shook his head. "She's a vegetarian too." He shrugged.

"She's what?" Ally's eyes widened.

"Vegetarian?" Austin repeated and briefly paused. "Did.. Did I not mention it?"

"No." Ally sighed.

"I'm sure it's fine, what are you making?" He asked.

"Lasagne."

"That's fine! It's just pasta."

"Austin there is meat in between the pasta!"

"Oh.. Uh…" He shrugged.

"What time are they supposed to be here?"

"Not until 7." He said looking at his watch.

"Okay, I can make something else." She took a deep breath. "It's going to be fine." She briefly smiled at him, until the door went. "Austin Moon." she paused. "I swear, if that is them.. I will kill you." She glared at him.

"It might be Dez." He awkwardly smiled and shrugged. "I'll get it.." He said walking over to the door and opening. "Mom.. Dad… what a surprise! You're an hour early."

"No. We're on time, we told you 6." The older woman smiled.

"That's right so you did.." Austin laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"You're getting fat." The woman said looking at her son.

"Right.. this is Ally." He said leading them over to Ally who was about to cry. "Ally, this is my mom and dad."

"Pleasure to meet you." The man said sticking his hand out. "Mike." He smiled shaking her hand. "And this is Mimi." She smiled back at him and looked to the woman who looked… disappointed. "Really Austin?" She said quietly to her son, as if Ally couldn't hear her. "Mom." He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you guys just go sit in the front room and I'll go get Katie." Austin said ushering his parents out. "She likes you." Austin nodded.

"I can tell." Ally sighed. "Okay go distract them, I'll come up with something."

"Don't stress." Austin said cupping her face. "They don't exactly like me either.. Well, my dad does. My mom doesn't." He reassured her and she nodded. "It'll be okay." He leaned down and pecked her lips before leaving the kitchen.

"Austin you know we don't have all night." Mimi rolled her eyes glancing at her watch.

"It's my fault, I thought you wouldn't be here for another hour." He shrugged. Just as the words left his mouth the kitchen door swung open and Ally came out carrying some dishes. Austin got up and went over to help her. She smiled as she placed the plate in front of Mimi who looked surprised. "It's a mushroom risotto." Ally smiled. "And for everyone else we have lasagne."

"Oh, I love lasagne." Mike's face lit up. "How did you make that so quickly?" Austin whispered.

"I didn't." Ally replied. "I called Dez and he picked up a microwavable one from the store and dropped it off at the back door." Ally shrugged.

"Sneaky. I like it." Austin smirked.

* * *

><p>As far as Ally could tell dinner had went fine. It was awkwardly quiet, but rather that than everyone shouting at each other. The peace didn't last long though, as soon as Ally had left the room she could hear the voices booming at each other from the other side of the door. Katie jumped down off the counter and sighed. "Can I help?" She asked Ally.<p>

"Sure." Ally smiled. "You wanna dry?" She asked offering her the cloth.

"Okay." Katie smiled back and took the cloth.

"Look I was all up for you coming here because I thought things were going to be different, but clearly not!" Austin shouted.

"I'm not the one jumping into bed with the next person who shows me a little kindness!" His mother spat back. "It's been years since Piper died, I'm allowed to move on!"

"To her?"

"What exactly is your problem? I get that you don't like me but don't start taking it out on the people I love."

"The people you love, you've hardly known her five minutes." Mimi scoffed.

"Yeah well she's done more for me than you ever have."

"Ever since she arrive your life has done nothing but gone downhill!"

"If she didn't arrive I'd be dead. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be depressed? Obviously not. You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself. Where were you when I was in rehab. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I needed my family? That Katie needed her family! I may have listened to you before, but this time I'm making my own decision. I'm almost twenty eight." Austin sighed.

"Then I'm sorry but I don't approve." Mimi shrugged.

"Mimi…" Mike sighed.

"Leave it dad." Austin said. "She clearly just wanted to come here to argue. Just leave." Austin shook his head. "This is the last time you will ever hear from me Austin." His mother looked at him with disappointment before storming out. "She told me in the car that she was gonna be okay." Mike sighed. "I'm sorry son." Mike patted his sons back. "Look I left Katie's Christmas presents over there, send Trish and Dez my love."

"Thanks." Austin replied.

"I'll see you around."

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Ally said opening the kitchen door.<p>

"I guess." Austin shrugged. "Katie, can you go upstairs for a little while. I wanna talk to Ally." He smiled at his daughter who did as she was told. "What's up?" Ally asked sitting down.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too?" She replied.

"Look." He took her hands. "how much of that did you hear?"

"Pretty much it all.." Ally looked down.

"Don't listen to her.. she was the exact same with Piper. I meant everything I said, you saved my life Ally.. if she can't understand that then I don't need her in my life." He shrugged.

"It's fine." Ally looked up at him. "I won't let it get to me."

"Good… now I wanted to ask you something. Marry me?"

"I already am..?" Ally looked at him in confusion.

"I mean now. Well, not right this minute, but soon. New Years eve or something, make it special." He shrugged.

"Austin we rushed into thinking about kids and now this?"

"This is different." Just as he said that his phone began to ring. "Great." He sighed and answered it. "What's up?... yeah, she's right here." Austin looked at Ally. "Right... No, thanks for telling me." Austin said before hanging up. "Who was that?" Ally asked.

"Jimmy, and he said that Gavin cancelled my contract, because of you." Austin raised an eyebrow and Ally smiled. "Is it true?"

"Yeah. I bumped into him and he said if I had a coffee with him he'd cancel your contract… in fact he was being surprisingly nice about it.." Ally shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? After everything he done you just sat down and had coffee with him?"

"It was to help you.."

"Ally my contract is up at the end of the year anyway, a couple of weeks wasn't going to make a difference.." He sighed.

"Oh… I didn't know.. I'm sorry Austin."

"Forget it. I just don't trust him is all. I mean, if he ever done anything to hurt you again I don't know what I'd do. Sometimes it scares me how much I love you.."

It was at that moment Ally knew exactly what she wanted. "Let's do it."

"Do what?"

"Get married." Ally smiled.

"Yeah?" Austin's face lit up.

"Yeah." She nodded and he immediately kissed her.


	27. The Tie

**So you guys are probably going to kill me for this lol, but bare with me ;) **

* * *

><p>"I know it's a little short notice but if it is money you are looking for I have plenty of it." Austin said.<p>

"It's not money Mr Moon. New Years Eve is a very odd time to get married." The minister replied.

"I know, but I just want it to be special. Something she won't forget. I understand that it's a day you probably want to spend with your family but I don't care what time we do it at. It can be 9am for all I care." Austin shrugged.

"Well, since you seem to really love this girl I suppose I can make the exception."

"Really? I promise I will make it worth your while." Austin smiled.

"No need Mr Moon. The standard fee will do, I just like to see people happy." He smiled back.

"Thank you." Austin shook the man's hand.

"I will call you sometime after Christmas to arrange a time, Merry Christmas."

"You too."

* * *

><p>"You like it?" Austin asked admiring his new company logo.<p>

"It looks amazing." Ally smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"I'm pretty proud of me too." He laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to come to Jimmy's party?" He asked.

"I'm sure. It's going to be a bunch of music business people and I will have no idea what they are talking about. It's probably better I stay out it." She nodded.

"Well alright." Austin shrugged. "I shouldn't be back to late anyway. Just there to check out the competition and see if we can actually sign anyone. We need bands if we want to actually go somewhere with this."

"I'm sure a lot of people will want to be signed with you. You are Austin Moon." She smiled.

"I hope you are right." He smiled. "Are you sure you're okay with just being alone here? I could get Katie back from Dez." Austin offered.

"It's fine. It's nice for her to spend some time with them. Besides it means I can catch up on the real housewives." Ally smiled.

"You could be on that show." He smirked.

"We aren't married yet." Ally reminded him.

"I know, but we will be soon." He pecked her lips. "I'm just not sure how much more longer I can wait. Dawson just isnt a very fitting name for you anymore." He winked.

"You aren't a very patient person."

"You only just noticed that?" He asked and she laughed. "Anyway, how do I look?" He said stepping back so she could admire his attire.

"You look very sexy."

"Wait up for me tonight?" He suggested smirking.

"I will do my very best." She smiled. "Now go, you don't want to be late."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'll see you later, call me if you need me." And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p>Austin had to admit to himself that he was nervous. This was make or break with the new record label. He had faith in it, but he still hadn't mustered up the courage to Ally to be the face of it. He still had time, or so he hoped. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, and she might even straight up say no which is why tonight was important. He needed to bag some artists or the label was headed nowhere. Jimmy said he had it under control and that Austin simply had to show up. He trusted Jimmy. He got there, greeted a few people he had never met before and then took a spot next to the bar. Jimmy knew what he was doing, so it was best Austin didn't interfere with any potential clients. As the night went on boredom set in, Austin glanced at his watch a million times but time seemed to pass so slowly. Temptation set in and before he knew it he was five drinks in and still bored.<p>

"Well who do we have here?" He had a voice say. He spun around in his stool and look at the familiar face. "Cassidy?"

"It's good to see you Austin." She smiled.

"No way." He laughed getting up to hug her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion. "Didn't you move to London?"

"I did, but now I am back."

"It's great to see you, you look great." He smiled. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Well I heard that the famous Austin Moon was opening a new record label and in need of some staff." She shrugged.

"You wanna work for me?" He pointed to himself. "What happened to your huge college degree? Didn't you want to become a dancer or something?" He asked as she sat beside him.

"It fell through. Not everyones dreams come true." She sighed. "But, I did major in accountancy so I would be great with handling money." She nodded.

"Of course, you can have a job, you don't need to prove anything to me. Can I get you a drink?" He offered.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Great, what do you want?" He asked.

"Straight vodka would be nice." She smirked.

"Right." He laughed nodded to the bar tender.

"So what has the great Austin Moon been up to, I haven't seen you in like 7 years!"

"Well, I got famous and stuff." He shrugged laughing.

"How's Katie?"

"She's good." He nodded. "Hey she'd probably love to meet you."

"I'd like that." Cassidy smiled. "So… is there a specific time you have to stay here till?"

"Not really." Austin shrugged. "I mean I'm not really doing anything." He laughed. "Why?"

"We should get out of here." She smirked. "We have some unfinished business." She put her hand on his leg giving it a light squeeze.

"Oh." He said. "Cassidy, I'm getting married. And I really don't wanna screw it up, I've done enough of that already." He informed her.

"She doesn't have to know." Cassidy winked and Austin gulped.

* * *

><p>"Wait you are on your way already?" Ally said trying to contain her excitement as she held her phone up to her ear.<p>

"Elliot just booked the tickets last night. It was a surprise for me too." Carrie laughed. "I guess he misses you, I do too! It's been too long."

"It has! When will you be here then?"

"We should be there by the morning."

"I can't wait to see you guys!" Ally smiled to herself.

"Dallas has been asking about you." Carrie said.

"Oh my god. He does know I'm with Austin right? You did tell him."

"Uh… No, we haven't exactly been clear." Carrie laughed. "He keeps asking when you'll be back."

"Carrie! I swear you are the worst friend ever!"

"You love me really."

"Sometimes I question it." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, where is Mr Moon?"

"He went to some event for his record label. He said he wouldn't be long though, he's been gone ages. I tried to call him but no answer."

"Oh, maybe he's bagging some hot new boyband. Maybe it's those guys, whats the of them name? Four Sauce!"

"You mean Five Seconds of Summer?" Ally asked.

"Same difference."

"Oh, Austin just walked in. Listen call me in the morning!" Ally said.

"Of course. See you soon."

"You took your time." Ally smiled.

"Yeah.." Austin said closing the door behind him.

"How was it?"

"It was pretty good." He shrugged and stumbled forwards.

"Are you drunk?" She asked.

"I had a few drinks." He confessed.

"Austin you aren't supposed to be drinking." She sighed.

"I know, I'm okay though. Who was on the phone?" He said uneasily.

"Oh it was Carrie, they are coming a few days earlier. They will be here tomorrow." She smiled. "Is that okay?"

"Of course." He said moving away from the door. Just as he did that someone knocked it. "Leave it." He said.

"We can't just ignore them, it might be something important." She shook her head and began to open the door.

"Ally.." He tried to stop her but it was too late.

"Hi." It was Cassidy.

"Hey?" Ally smiled at the woman.

"Austin left this in my car." She said handing Ally a tie. Ally's heart sunk as she looked over to Austin.

"It's not what it looks like." He said.

"Oh my god…" Ally looked at him realizing that his tie was in fact missing, his hair was messy and his shirt was un-tucked.

"Ally, let me explain. It's not what you think." He said taking a few steps towards her. Before she could process anything she was grabbing her bag and barging past the woman standing in the doorway. "Ally wait!" Austin tried to run after her but before he could get his drunken self together she was already in her car and pulling out of the driveway. "Ally!" He shouted. "Ally please!" He pleaded with her but the car didn't stop. He stood in the driveway watching her car speed off.

"Austin." Cassidy said.

"Why the fuck did you do that!?" Austin said turning to her.

"What? I was just giving you your tie back. Does she think we've done something?"

"I don't fucking know." Austin sighed. "You could have said something!"

"I didn't know!" Cassidy said.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "This is a disaster." He looked down.

"You know the offer still stands." She said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He looked at her. "I don't want to sleep with you! Look thanks for the ride home, but as you know I don't feel well and my fiancée has just ran away from me. Can you just leave." Austin said walking back to his front door.

"If you wish." Cassidy shrugged. "But you know where I am if you change your mind."

"I'm not going to." He said slamming the door. He leaned against it and pulled out his phone. It went straight to voicemail. "Ally please, you gotta let me explain. Nothing happened between me and her alright. She just gave me a ride home, you gotta believe me... please just call me back. I love you." He sighed as he hung up.

* * *

><p>"Ohhh! The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful! And since there's no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" Gavin laughed at himself as he danced around his livingroom. "Snow in LA, yeah right." He said to himself staring out his window. He was just about to pour himself a drink when the door went. "Coming." He shouted making his way to the door. "Ally?" He asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I didn't know where else to go.." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Austin." She managed to squeeze out.

"Come in." He said opening the door wider.


	28. The Song

**So, I was actually going to have had Austin kiss Cassidy, but like I fear for my life so here we go lol. They were gonna get back together anyway, and my intention was never to make Ally do anything with Gavin so I suppose it's not too much of a change. ) Oh and there's a little bit of sexy time in this, so yeah. Also for the song in this please refer to "Sad Song" by We The Kings. The version off the alum "Stripped" is the best ;)**

* * *

><p>"Austin, you're here early." Dez smiled.<p>

"Yeah, where is she?" Austin asked.

"Katie, she's still asleep."

"No, Ally."

"Ally? She isn't here…" Dez said. "What have you done now." He sighed.

"Nothing! For once I haven't done anything, she just got the wrong idea."

"Come in." Dez said. "Explain."

"I went to that stupid event thing Jimmy set up and you remember Cassidy?" Austin asked as he sat down on the couch.

"That girl he slept with?"

"I didn't sleep with her." Austin protested and Dez just looked at him. "Okay maybe I did but it was a one time thing. I was on a break from Piper and it was years ago."

"Okay, so what about her?" Dez asked.

"She showed up and asked for a job, so I said yes, and then she just started coming on to me."

"Right…. and?"

"Well… I maybe had a few drinks." Austin sighed.

"Austin!" Dez looked annoyed. "Did you cheat on Ally?"

"No of course not! But she thinks I did." He looked down. "I mean.. I wasn't feeling good at all. I had too much to drink, I felt like I was about to pass out so she offered me a ride home. I took my tie off and I guess I must have left it in her car. Look the point is Ally thinks I've done something I haven't and now I have no idea where she is."

* * *

><p>"Morning." Gavin said setting down a cup of coffee on the bedside table. "I know I probably shouldn't have been snooping around but amongst the fifty missed calls from Austin you have two from Carrie." He said handing Ally her phone.<p>

"I forgot about them. Her and Elliot are probably already here." Ally sighed as she sat up in the bed.

"Did you have a good sleep?" He asked.

"I'm not sure I really slept.." She shrugged. "Sorry for making you sleep on the couch."

"It's cool, I've slept in worse places." He smiled. "Ally, why did you come here.. to me."

"I honestly don't know.. I knew I couldn't go to Dez's, he'd just take Austin's side and I know no one else here.." She looked down.

"I just figured you didn't like me.. at all."

"You aren't my favorite person in the world, but we know each other pretty well I guess."

"Ally, can I be honest?" He asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Okay?"

"I don't exactly like Austin, you know that, but I really don't think he is capable of cheating on you. The way he talks about you, the way he looks at you. He just doesn't seem like that type person. I really think you should talk to him. Hear him out, you know?"

"I don't know why I ran out like that." She sighed. "I just assumed the worst of it.."

"It's because you love him Ally. Maybe more than you know." Gavin said. "Look if he did cheat on you then he's a douche, but if he didn't then he's probably somewhere beating himself up about it right now. You gotta ask yourself, do you really trust him. And if so, you gotta talk to him." Gavin shrugged.

"I do trust him.."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. He's a good guy."

"Did you just call him a good guy?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"You know what it's something about Christmas that just makes me all happy and shit. Never tell him I said that." He laughed.

"Thank you." Ally smiled.

"Don't mention it. Now, you should probably go before I lose my Christmas spirit and start talking shit about him." Gavin laughed.

* * *

><p>"What if she doesn't believe me?"<p>

"She will." Dez reassured him.

"Then why did she run off like that?" Austin asked.

"I don't know, maybe she was just upset at the thought of it."

"She was obviously upset at the thought of it."

"Well I don't know do I?" Dez said.

"Sorry." Austin mumbled.

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes, like a million times. She won't answer. Oh fuck, I just remembered Carrie and Elliott are gonna be here today." Austin jumped up. "I better go back to the house."

"She'll come around Austin. Just don't worry." Dez said. "I'll keep Katie, just call me when something happens."

"Yeah.. thanks." Austin said.

* * *

><p>"ALLY! Where are you! We've been standing outside this house for like an hour. I think the neighbour thinks we're trying to break in! Just call me back as soon as you get this." Carrie sighed and hung up. "I wonder where they are." She said.<p>

"Maybe they forgot we were coming?" Elliot suggest.

"Elliot I literally spoke to her last night and she was over the moon about it."

"Over the moon." Elliot laughed. "Get it cause Austin's name is Moon." He continued to laugh.

"Yes… I get it." Carrie shook her head.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Elliot held his hands up.

"Austin thank god." Carrie said as she spotted Austin walking up the driveway. "We have been here ages! Ally wont answer her phone, where is she?"

"I wish I knew." Austin sighed.

"What's happened?" Elliot asked.

"I'll explain inside." Austin said opening the door.

* * *

><p>"You two can just never get a break." Elliot said.<p>

"I know." Austin shook his head. "She won't answer me."

"She'll come back." Carrie said. "She probably just had to clear her head."

"I hope so." Austin chewed on his nails. His attention was drawn to the door opening. "Ally." He jumped up.

"Hi.." She said looking at everyone.

"Thank god you are here!" Carrie expressed as she ran over and gave Ally a hug.

"We missed you." Elliot smiled joining in on the hug leaving Austin standing in the middle of the room.

"I missed you guys too." Ally sighed into the embrace.

"We'll leave you two alone for a little while." Elliot suggested.

"Yeah, Elliot has some friends he wants to go see anyway. Play nice." Carrie smiled and lead her boyfriend outside.

"Ally.." Austin sighed. "I swear to you I didn't do anything with her.." He stepped towards her and took her hands. "I could never do something like that to you."

"I know.. I'm sorry I reacted like that.. My mind was just all over the place, I panicked."

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"To Gavins.." Ally looked down. "Don't get mad.. we just talked, he let me stay for the night.."

"I don't even care." Austin admitted. "I'm just glad that you are here.."

"Austin I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. It's my fault, I shouldn't have even allowed myself to get into that situation. She only gave me a ride home because I was spewing up all over the sidewalk." Austin said. "I never had any intention to ever do anything with her. I love you Ally, and the thought of even touching someone else like that makes me sick.." He had only just finished his sentence when Ally lunged forwards and connected their lips.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." She said in between kisses.

"I'm sorry I ever made you doubt me." He replied as he picked her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He began to walk backwards towards the stairs but she stopped him. "No time." She managed to get out. Austin wasn't going to complain.

"Couch?" He asked.

"People sit there." She said.

"Counter?"

"I cook there."

"Wall?"

"That will do."

"Good." Austin said pushing her up against the wall. His hands managed to undo his own belt. "I never wanna do this with anyone else but you. I'm yours." He smiled into the kiss.

"I love you." Ally said through shaky breaths. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved her underwear to the side and pushed himself into her.

"I fucking love you so much." He said burying his face into her neck.

* * *

><p>"So… what did you and Gavin talk about?" Austin asked.<p>

"Nothing really… I kind of get the feeling he is trying to be nice now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, he left me alone for the whole night and when we did talk he was actually being nice about you." She shrugged.

"Why him though? Why not Dez and Trish?" Austin asked.

"Because as much as I love them they would probably have taken your side.. and at that point I really was worried you had done something. I just got scared, and I knew Katie would be there and I'd have to face her." Ally sighed. "I just didn't want to go through that… you aren't mad are you?" She asked.

"No. I'm not mad.. I mean, Gavin really did cancel my contract, so he was true to his word. Maybe he's actually learned his lesson."

"Maybe."

"I'm just glad we're okay.. Cassidy is just an old friend who got the wrong idea."

"I know, it's alright. Can we just not talk about it now." Ally asked.

"Of course." Austin said putting his arm around her. "I think I gave her a job last night."

"That isn't going to be awkward at all." Ally said.

"It's okay, she can be Jimmy's personal assistant or something. Which bring me to a question for you."

"I am not going to be your personal assistant."

"I wasn't going to ask that." He laughed. "Jimmy thinks it would be a great idea to have a new fresh face as an act, and I have someone in mind."

"Who?" Ally asked.

"You." He smiled.

"You can't be serious Austin.. me? A singer. No." She laughed.

"I am serious Ally. I've heard you sing before.. You are really good."

"I'm not."

"Ally, if anyone knows talent it's me. You can read music right?" He asked standing up.

"Yes.."

"Okay, take a look at this." He said heading over to the piano and picking up a sheet. "I've been working on it for a while… just give it a try? Please." He said handing it to her.

"Austin I don't know."

"No one else is here. Just me and you. So, just give a shot?"

"Okay.. I guess." She shrugged looking at the paper.

"Great." He smiled and sat at the piano and began playing a melody.

"_You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky. With you, I'm alive. Like all the missing pieces of my heart they finally collide." _Ally watched him in awe and he got lost in the song. "_So stop time right here in the moonlight, cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes."_ He looked at her and briefly smiled. "_Without you I feel broke like I'm half of a whole, without you I've got no hand to hold." _He shrugged. "_Without you I feel torn like a sail in a storm, without you, I'm just a sad song." _She looked down at the paper and took a deep breath. She could feel his eyes watching her every move.

"_With you, I fall, it's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes upon the wall."_

"Yeah!" Austin exclaimed smiling at her.

"_With you I'm a beautiful mess, it's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears upon the edge.." _

"You're doing it." He said looking rather proud. "_So stop time right here in the moonlight, cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes." _He took the lead as they sang in harmony. "_You're the perfect melody, the only harmony I wanna hear. You're my favorite part of me, with you standing next to me I've got nothing to fear." _She sat down beside him on the piano stool and began playing along with him. "_Without you I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole, without you I've got no hand to hold.. without you I feel torn like a sail in a storm, without you, I'm just a sad song." _He looked at her with love in his eyes. "_I'm just a sad song.." _As he played the final note he leaned in a kissed her. They heard a clap coming from behind.

"Dez." Austin said turning around to see not only his friend, but his daughter and Carrie and Elliot as well. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Pretty much the whole time." Dez shrugged.

"Wait how did you get in?"

"The front door, like most people. We heard you guys singing so we just snuck in behind you."

"Ally, that was really good." Elliot said. "I had no idea you could sing as well as that." At this point Ally was completely red with embarrassment.

"I take it you two are good now?" Carrie laughed.

"Yeah." Ally nodded. "We're good." She smiled at Austin who smiled back.


	29. The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**I know this chapter wasn't very long, I'm sorry. The next chapter will be the last. I will post it in a few days because it is going to be by far the longest chapter ever lol, because its the final one. I want to take this moment to thank everyone who has continued to read this and I hope you all have a very merry Christmas! Hope Santa was good to you all ;)**

* * *

><p>"I really have no idea what to get her for Christmas. What did you get Trish?"<p>

"I got her these earrings. She's been going on about them for months." Dez shrugged. "Has Ally not mention anything?"

"Nope."

"Not even dropped any subtle hints..?"

"No, and everytime I ask she just says I don't have to get her anything, but I have to get her something." Austin sighed. "Why do women have to be so complicated?"

"Well maybe she really doesn't want anything." Dez laughed. "What does she like to do?"

"I don't really know." Austin shrugged.

"And you are marrying her in a week." Dez raised an eyebrow.

"What about a car?"

"She has one."

"Yeah but its fucking awful. I'm surprised it still runs." Austin said.

"Then get her a car." Dez shrugged.

"But it isn't really romantic though?"

"Customize the license plate? I'm sure she isn't going to complain Austin."

"I guess so."

"It's all good." Dez smiled. "Besides, more importantly what have you gotten me?"

"My friendship." Austin smiled back.

"Really? I'm so lucky."

"Nah, I got you something, but it's a surprise." Austin winked.

"Then I look forward to it."

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Ally wrapped her arms around her father.<p>

"Hey." He laughed. "Merry Christmas."

"I'm so glad you could make it!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world sweetie." Lester smiled. "So where is the husband to be?"

"He's out doing some last minute shopping I think." Ally shrugged.

"Well, I got some presents in my car for the little one."

"How was the drive?"

"Awful, remind me next year to just book flights. The motel I stayed at smelled funny."

"Austin did offer to fly you out." Ally reminded him.

"I know, but I don't want him to think I'm some charity case."

"Dad, you're his family, he'd do it regardless." Ally smiled.

"You really love him eh?" Lester asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I'm really glad.. If he makes you happy then I'm more than happy." Lester smiled. "Which is why I figured you might like these." Lester reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. "These we're my parents wedding rings. I got them all cleaned up and restored for you. You don't have to use them, but just in case." Lester shrugged and opened the box.

"Dad.. You shouldn't have.."

"It's okay. I want you to have them. They would have wanted it to." He nodded.

"Thank you." She hugged him again.

"Don't mention it sweetheart." He hugged her back.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice!" Carrie said walking down the stairs. "Lester!" She smirked.

"Carrie. I thought I had seen the last of you." He joked.

"You would miss me way too much!"

"Mr Dawson?"

"Elliot?" Lester's eyes lit up. "No way! Now you, I haven't seen you in years."

"Yeah, I'm all grown up now." Elliot laughed and out his arm around Carrie.

"You two are together?"

"We are indeed." Elliot smiled.

"Good luck with that one." Lester joked.

"And dad this is Katie, you remember her." Ally said putting her hand on Katie's shoulder.

"Of course I remember!" Lester smiled. "Why don't you come over here and tell me what Santa is bringing you for Christmas."

"Well." Katie said grabbing Lester's hand and dragging him away.

Ally turned around as the door opened to reveal Austin. "Where have you been?" She smiled.

"Getting you your present." He smirked. "Speaking of which, close your eyes and take my hand." He said extending his arm.

"It's only Christmas Eve." Ally said.

"Yeah but you'll spot this present from a mile away so I might as well just give it to you now." He smiled and took her hand. "Well okay." She said closing her eyes. He carefully led her outside.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

"I'm scared." She admitted. "Knowing you it will be a tank or something."

"I promise it's not a tank." He laughed and she opened her eyes. Her hands immediately flew up to her mouth holding in her scream. "You like it he asked?"

"Like it? I love it!" She ran into his arms. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Anytime babe." He smiled. "Besides, you needed a new car. And this was the nicest one there."

"Austin, I really love it." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Who does the license plate say 'A Hoe'?" Carrie asked. Ally took a few steps back and looked at it.

"It does.." She looked back at Austin.

"Funny story actually." He laughed. "I wanted to get something nice on the plate, so you know it was romantic. Dez suggested something like "Austin's Girl" so I asked and they said it was too long, so I figured what about just "A's girl" and that was still too long… and then this happened.. now that I think about it, it doesn't look so good anymore." He scratched the back of his head.

"It doesn't matter." Ally laughed. "We can change it later, or maybe I will just keep it." She shrugged.

* * *

><p>"So, are you excited?" Austin asked.<p>

"Yes!" Katie shouted at the top of her lungs. She was sitting on Lesters lap.

"Me too." Austin laughed, say goodnight to everyone."

"Aw do I have too."

"Yes! Otherwise Santa won't come." Austin said.

"Fine." She sighed. "Goodnight." She smiled at everyone around the room.

"Night sweetheart." Lester said.

"Night." Ally said hugging the little girl and Elliot and Carrie waved the little girl off.

"I better go tuck her in." Austin said following her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Daddy." Katie said.<p>

"Yeah baby?" He asked tucking her in.

"Is Lester my granddad?" She asked looking up.

"Yeah." Austin smiled. "He is, well, sort of… let's just go with yes." Austin laughed a little.

"I like him." She smiled.

"I think he likes you too." Austin said. "Now you better get to sleep darling. Santa is on his way! And you'll wake up to lots and lots of presents."

"Did you leave out the cookies?"

"Of course I did, and the milk. I never forget. Now go on, get some sleep." He kissed her cheek.

"Night daddy." She smiled

"Night." Austin said turning the light off.

* * *

><p>"Ally."<p>

"Hm?"

"Do you think your dad would mind if he heard noises coming from here?" Austin turned to face her.

"Austin, I'm twenty five, not fifteen. I'm sure he wouldn't mind… much…"

"So, how about giving me an early Christmas present?" He winked.

"Oh go on then." Ally smiled.

"Great." Austin said pulling Ally on top of him. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever."

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up!" Austin was awoken by his daughter jumping up and down on the edge of the bed. "Dad! Ally! Wake up!"<p>

"Katie." Austin groaned. "It's like five am."

"But it's Christmas! Ally!"

"I'm up." Ally yawned sitting up. "I'm up."

"Let's go see what Santa left!" Katie smiled and jumped off the bed.

"Yay." Austin said sitting up. "It's way too fucking early for this shit." Austin said rubbing his eyes.

"Grandpa Lester!" The heard from across the hall making them both laugh.

* * *

><p>Katie had torn through all her gifts. The front room was full of wrapping paper, but everyone still had a smile on their face. Dez was sporting the new jumper Trish had bought him. Austin had given him and Trish tickets to go see Walk The Moon, Dez's favourite band. In return they had given Austin and Ally tickets to go to the exact same show. Awkward to say the least, but they brushed it off. Elliot had bought Carrie a necklace with her name on it, and she had left his present back in Texas. Typical Carrie. Lester had bought Katie some generic toys but she wasn't complaining.<p>

"Okay now that everyone is here I want to give Austin something." Ally smiled.

"Wait you are actually him something after he changed your license plate to 'A Hoe'?" Trish asked.

"He did what now?" Lester raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story, besides the point." Ally sighed. "This is for you." She said handing Austin a box. "You didn't have to get me anything." Austin smiled opening it.

"I wanted to." Ally shrugged. "Dez helped me pick it out." She smiled at Dez.

"Really?" Austin asked opening the box. It was a watch. "Aw." Austin smiled at it.

"I know you kept saying your other one was broken."

"Ally, I love it. Thank you." He said hugging her.

"That's not all." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked putting the watch on.

"I also have this for you." She handed him another present. This time it was longer in length. "Dez didn't help me pick this one out." She laughed.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out." Austin tore away the wrapping paper and opened the box. His eyes widened as soon as he noticed what it was. Regardless he still had to ask. "What is this?" He said looking at Ally who had the biggest smile on her face.

"It's a pregnancy test. And it's positive."

"Ally.." Austin smiled. "I can't.. I don't even know what to say.."

"Well thank god he knows now, I was so close to telling him." Carrie said.

"You guys knew?"

"Yeah." Dez smiled.

"I know it wasn't planned, and I know we were going to wait.. but I just had this suspicion so I took the test and.. well.. yeah." She laughed.

"I love you so much." Austin said leaning in to kiss her.

"There are children present." Lester reminded them.

"Right." Austin smirked.


	30. The End

**Happy new year! I hope you all have a good one, and for this story it is goodbye. Thank you so much for all the support on this story, you guys really are amazing. I had no idea that this was going to become something as big as it did and I'm really thankful that you guys stuck around for it. I hope this ending fulfils the needs.**

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" Carrie asked.<p>

"Nervous? Of course, how can I not be. This is it, this is going to be the rest of my life." Ally said. "You aren't having second thoughts are you?"

"No, of course not. I love him, so much. That's why I'm nervous."

"How do you mean?" Trish asked.

"Well, I have no idea what is going through his head right now. He could be having second thoughts." Ally shrugged.

"Ally, when I married Dez I was nervous. Really nervous. You know I thought to myself this is it. What if I wake up in a few years and just not love him anymore.. but it's not possible Ally. I've watched your relationship and as quick as it has been you two have been through more shit than anyone I know and all the way through it neither one of you has stopped loving the other. He needs you." Trish smiled.

"And I need him." Ally added.

"Then don't be nervous." Trish said.

* * *

><p>"Austin." Ally said turning in the bed to face him. He was sitting up scrolling through his phone.<p>

"Hm?" He asked.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Uh." he said putting his phone down. "I've not really thought about it." He shrugged. "You?"

"Boy." She smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled back. "I mean don't get me wrong, I love you and Katie but we need more manpower in this house." He winked. "I suppose I'd like another little girl later on as well."

"Woah woah woah." Ally said sitting up. "Slow down." She laughed.

"What?" He shrugged. "I always wanted a big family. I mean I grew up with just me and a mom who was too far up her own ass to pay attention, and my dad was just too scared to ever say anything. I wanna be like one of those families you see on TV where they have like twelve kids."

"Twelve?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe not that many." He laughed.

"You've never really talk much about your mom." Ally said out of curiosity.

"I know.. she just." He sighed. "I'm not saying I don't love her, cause I do. She's always gonna be my mom.. but she just always tried to dictate my life. I mean you saw how she was with you. When I got with Piper she got super pissed, she done everything to keep us apart. I moved out and she said she never wanted to see me again." He shrugged. "She only ever really paid attention to me anyway after I got famous."

"I'm really sorry.." Ally said.

"It's okay. What about your mom, you don't really talk about her?"

"I don't see her, I don't really know where she is." Ally began to explain. "After I graduated my parents got divorced and she began to travel the world. I mean I talk to her once a year If I'm lucky. I sent her emails about the wedding but no response, which is no surprise."

"Man that sucks." He put his arm around her.

"Probably for the best, her and my dad don't exactly get along. It would just cause a lot of unneeded drama." She smiled at him. "So do you know what Dez planned for the stag night?"

"Not got a clue, but knowing Dez it will be something crazy. He knows I hate all that stuff though, hopefully it's just a bar or something. Are you sure your dad is okay with babysitting Katie and Lea?"

"Yeah, I think he's actually really looking forward to it." She laughed.

* * *

><p>"Okay say goodbye and let's go." Dez said.<p>

"Fine." Austin sighed and kissed Ally. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Make sure he gets there in one piece." Ally joked.

"Of course." Dez winked.

"Elliot." Ally called him back.

"What's up?" He asked and Ally looked behind him to make sure everyone was leaving.

"Keep an eye on him please.. I just don't want him to get too drunk and something goes wrong."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Elliot smiled. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"I promise he'll be fine Ally. He loves you too much to fuck something up." He reassured her and left.

"You okay?" Lester asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Ally nodded. "I just worry."

"He's with Dez and Elliot, they'll take good care of him." He smiled. "Now go, the girls will be waiting for you."

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Ally asked.

"Honey, go have some fun. It's your wedding day tomorrow, not mine."

"I love you." Ally hugged him.

"You too sweetie, you too."

"Another drink?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." The group of men agreed.

"Dez." Austin whispered. "Who are half of these people…?"

"I don't know." Dez shrugged. "I found them as contacts in your phone."

"I have no idea who any of them- wait, how did you get my phone?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"It was Ally." Dez smirked.

"I should have known." Austin laughed and stood up. "I'll be back in a second, I feel like mixing stuff up. Shots?"

"I'll drink to that." Jimmy said.

"Cool." Austin smiled and headed over to the bar. Elliot was chatting to the bartender as he made the groups drinks. Austin quickly looked back to the group of friends and work contacts before taking it as he cue to leave.

"Alright, here we go." Elliot smiled as he put the drinks down.

"Where's Austin?" Dez asked.

"I thought he was here?" Elliot shrugged.

"He went to get shots."

"He wasn't at the bar." Elliot said. "Bathroom maybe?"

"Probably." They agreed.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't make it…. I know, but I know no one here and the people I do know can't stand me. I was kind of hoping to see some friendly faces…. yeah… I understand… yeah there's someone at my door, I'll call you later.. bye." Gavin sighed. "Great." he mumbled to himself as he made the way to his door. He plastered a smile on his face which soon faded as soon as he opened the door. "Austin." He said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you see the way that guy was looking at Ally?" Carrie laughed as the girls entered the house. "He wanted to fuck you."<p>

"Shhhh." Ally said trying to contain her laughter. "The kids and my dad will be in bed."

"What time is it?" Carrie asked.

"Almost 2 am." Trish yawned. "Why are we so tired?"

"Because we're so old." Ally laughed.

"Well, you are."

"Carrie we are the exact same age." Ally said.

"If that's what you want to believe." Carrie smirked.

"What do you think the guys are doing?" Trish asked.

"Elliot said they were going to a strip club."

"What?" Trish asked almost choking on her drink.

"I'm joking." Carrie laughed. "I think." she stopped laughing.

"They aren't at a strip club." Ally said throwing herself on the couch.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they are passed out in the hotel by now. Dez is such a lightweight." Trish said. "Anyway, I'm going to go check on Lea." She smiled. "Back soon."

"I'm soooo drunk." Carrie said.

"I can tell…" Ally nodded.

"You ready for the big day then?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ally paused. "You know, when Gavin proposed I had this feeling like, it was wrong to say yes.. but with Austin I don't get that feeling.. it's peaceful when I think about him." Ally smiled.

"You are going to make me puke." Carrie joked and Ally laughed.

"How did I go from being a nanny to the person he's marrying. How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm sure he's asking himself the same question. I think you are both lucky to have each other. You two really make each other happy, I can tell."

"Oh my god, who are you? I think we left the real Carrie back at the bar."

"Oh you are so funny." Carrie said. "But seriously, I know he's the one."

"Me too." Ally said. "Me too."

* * *

><p>"Austin.. Hi." Gavin said.<p>

"Look I'm not here to start any shit, I just wanna talk." Austin said.

"Okay.. well, you better come in." Gavin said letting Austin in.

"Nice place." Austin complimented.

"Yeah, it's not bad." Gavin smiled. "Take a seat." He said sitting down.

"Thanks." Austin said accepting.

"So, whats up?"

"I just wanna say thank you.. you know, when Ally came to you that day.. thanks for not, well making a move I guess." Austin shrugged.

"It's alright.." Gavin paused. "Listen, I'm really sorry. You know, I really don't try to be a bad person.. I guess I just thought I had everything made for me and that I could screw over whoever I wanted.. but I really have learned my lesson Austin. I try and keep up the tough guy act, but what I did to her.. Sometimes I wish she had just called the police.. or that one of her friends would finally lose it and I'd get it.. but instead it's taken me all this time to finally just give up." Austin remained silent and just listened. "I really didn't think she would ever find anyone else after the things I done. I mean how could I do that to someone I loved?... And then cause she was happy without me I took it out on you. Austin, I'm not asking for you to forgive me, cause I don't expect you ever will.. but all I want is for us to at least be in understanding with each other." Gavin shrugged.

"Okay." Austin said.

"Okay?"

"She came to you, by herself. She obviously trusted you and I guess I'm just tired of fighting.. look you can say no if you want, but it's our wedding tomorrow. I want you to come."

"Oh.. I dunno Austin.." Gavin said.

"You don't have to, but me and Ally would like it if you could come."

"She said that?"

"Well not exactly, but I know she will be.. I just want to turn over a new page." Austin shrugged. "Think about it?"

"Okay.." Gavin smiled. "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" Dez said.<p>

"I had something to take care of." Austin said laying down on the bed.

"We were worried! Could you not have answered your phone?!"

"Look it's fine, I'm here and I'm fine." Austin groaned. "Now I have to get up in like three hours to marry the woman on my dreams, can you just let me sleep?"

"Fine." Dez shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Ally.." Lester smiled. "You look.. oh my gosh." He bit his knuckle. "I think I'm about to cry.." He said. "Look at you."<p>

"Thank you." Ally smiled.

"I am so proud of you sweetie." Lester said with tears in his eyes.

"Dad, don't cry." Ally said immediately wiping his tears.

"I know, I know." He smiled. "Let's get you married."

Ally's heart began to race as they set off for their walk down the aisle. This was it, there was no turning back now. The doors opened and the music began to play. After days of debate they decided to just stick with the traditional music, which was probably for the best. Ally took a deep breath as all the eyes in the room fell on her. She scanned the room as quickly as possible before her eyes reached their final destination, Austin. He was standing there smiling like the goof he was, which made her smile even more.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon, the eve of a new year, to share with Austin and Ally as they exchange vows of their love. Who gives this woman away?" The priest asked.

"I do." Lester looked at his daughter one more time before placing her hand in Austins and taking a seat.

"Now, by demand of the groom I have been told to keep this as quick as possible." The priest smiled and laughter filled the room. "As you all know it is New Years eve, a time for celebration and joy. When a new year comes around we usually look forward to the things we will do, and I hope that Austin and Ally look forward to their new married life together just as much. The words you both speak today are a mutual agreement to love and honor each other for what will hopefully be the rest of your life." The priest began to talk but Austin was too busy getting lost in Ally's eyes. His attention was drawn to the back of the room where the door slightly opened and Gavin walked in. He took a seat at the back and smiled towards Austin who smiled back. "Now, I suppose I better get on with it." The priest said. "Before we proceed does anyone object to this marriage?" He looked around the room. "Good. In that case, the rings?" Austin turned to Dez who had them in his hand. "Excellent. Austin, do you take Ally Dawson to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love?"

"I do." Austin smiled as his heart began to race.

"And Ally, do you take Austin Moon to be your husband, your partner for life and your one true love?" Everyone looked to her.

"I do." She smiled. "I do." She repeated.

"Then it gives me great honor to pronounce you husband and wife. Austin I know you have been waiting patiently, you can now kiss your bride."

"Way ahead of you." Austin said as he pulled Ally in for a kiss.

Applause and cheer roared through the church.

* * *

><p>Thank you for coming dad." Austin hugged him.<p>

"How could I miss it? I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's fine.. listen, I'll see you in there. Yeah?"

"Yeah." His dad said making his way inside.

"Gavin." Austin said catching him before her left.

"Hey, congrats." Gavin smiled.

"Thanks. You going already?"

"I don't want to outstay my welcome and I have some stuff to take care of. Business isn't doing so well since you left."

"Maybe I could help with that. Hear me out for two minutes?" Austin asked.

"Alright. Two minutes." Gavin said and he followed Austin to another room.

* * *

><p>"Was that Gavin?" Ally asked as Austin sat beside her at the table.<p>

"Yeah." Austin smiled.

"How did you get him to come?"

"I just talked to him last night. Figured it was about time to stop fighting."

"Thank you." Ally smiled.

"It's okay, I guess I'm going to have to get to like him anyway."

"How come?"

"Because we just became business partner." Austin smiled and stood up again. "Excuse me, I can I have everyones attention." Everyone slowly began to be quiet. "Thanks." He said. "I just wanted to say a few words.. This past year has been crazy. I'm sure all of you know I have had my fair share of ups and downs. Mostly downs.. but the ups were so worth it. I'm starting a new business with a close friend, I have two amazing friends who just made me an Uncle. I have an amazing daughter who I would trade in for the world." Austin smiled at Katie. "And now I have a gorgeous wife who is giving me the honor of becoming a dad again." He took Ally's hand. "A year ago I was totally lost. About to hit a dead end in life.. and then you came along." He faced her. "You were a wide eyed girl who just needed a job, and I am so thankful that you came to me. I promise you, I am going to spend my entire life praising you. You saved me Ally.. I love you."

"I love you too." Ally said trying to hold back tears.

* * *

><p><strong>*8 years later*<strong>

"Guys that was really good, how about we try it like this." Austin cleared his throat and looked at the lyrics. "She said to me, forget what you thought, cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught." He sang. "Really go for it." He said leaving the booth and giving them the thumbs up. "I don't understand this song." Gavin said pressing record.

"It's what all the young people like." Austin laughed.

"Daddy!" Austin turned around to the door where the voice came from.

"Harryyy!" Austin said lifting the little boy up. "What's up little guy?" He smiled. "Where's mommy and Katie?"

"Right here." Ally smiled. "Jimmy was going over some information for the release of our album."

"Come here." Austin smirked and kissed his wife.

"Ew, get a room." Katie said sitting next to Gavin and watching the boys in the booth.

"Pftt, typical teenager." Austin said. "We gotta go pick up that wine for Trish and Dez's anniversary." Austin reminded his family. "Your dad coming?"

"He's flying in as we speak." Ally said.

"Gavin, can you finish up here?"

"Sure can, I'll see you at the party." Gavin said.

* * *

><p>"Happy anniversary to you!" Austin said hugging his best friend.<p>

"How many years have you been married now? Forty?" Elliot joked.

"Shut it you." Trish laughed.

"Have you two thought of any names for the twins yet?" Ally asked.

"We have a few ideas." Carrie smiled.

"I can't believe you're having twins." Dez said.

"Right?" Austin said. The group continued to chat about everything that was anything.

You know it's a funny thing life. Has it's ways of building you up to break you back down again, but it's good. And it's the little moments like that, where you are just taking to the people you love that remind you how lucky you are. Life. It's been a good one for me, and I know it's only going to get better. This is Austin Moon, telling it as it is.

**_The end._**


End file.
